Amor en custodia
by desire nemesis
Summary: Seto es un guardaespaldas profesional contratado por un millonario al que han amenazado con hacerle daño a su hijo para que lo proteja. El muchacho es rebelde y él no le cae bien porque hace es su niñera y al castaño no le cae porque es contestatario y rebelde. Pero ambos descubrirán algo de sí mismos que no conocían.


**AMOR EN CUSTODIA**

 **Seto es un guardaespaldas profesional contratado por un millonario al que han amenazado con hacerle daño a su hijo para que lo proteja. El muchacho es rebelde y él no le cae bien porque hace es su niñera y al castaño no le cae porque es contestatario y rebelde.**

 **Pero ambos descubrirán algo de sí mismos que no conocían.**

 **Los personajes de este fic no son de mi invención, fueron inventados por el creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Esta historia esta basada en dos telenovelas y dos películas, todas tratan de la misma trama y aunque no miré una de las telenovelas ví dos capis recientemente y parece que mi mente se puso a trabajar ya que en ella la historia que escribiré se encuentra muy avanzada. Como recientemente empecé otra temo que puede que ambas se vean afectadas en su velocidad de actualización por ello. Pido disculpas pero no podía dejar de escribir esta. La trama es enteramente mía solo que estas me dieron ciertas ideas.**

 **Las telenovelas son "Amor en custodia" y "Corazón valiente"**

 **Las películas "El guardaespaldas" y "El transportador"**

 **Desire Nemesis.**

 **1- La misión**

 **Su traje azul oscuro hacía juego con sus ojos, su cara era la esperada para un profesional de su calibre. Eso es lo que pensó Willhelm Wheeler, un exitoso empresario de Seto Kaiba, el aspirante a guardaespaldas de su hijo. Su apariencia le gustó, también la rigidez de su semblante y las cosas que dijo durante la entrevista.**

 **No haré esto más largo de lo necesario. Necesito un guardaespaldas para mi hijo y usted parece el candidato apropiado. Ya le hemos descrito las condiciones del trabajo y la razón de necesitarlo y si usted está de acuerdo querría que empiece mañana a las 7 y 30 ya que Joseph se va a la universidad a esa hora—le dijo Willhelm.**

 **Muy bien. Siendo así nos veremos a esa hora mañana—dijo levantándose de su asiento el ahora protector de Joseph Wheeler.**

 **Por favor acompañe a mi secretaria, ella tiene instrucciones de llevarlo a legales para que firme el contrato—pidió su ahora jefe.**

 **Así lo haré. Necesitaré también los horarios de su hijo—dijo el guardaespaldas.**

 **Eso será un problema—dijo el mayor pasándose una mano por la frente—Mi hijo no conoce nada parecido a un horario estable. Yo y mi esposa no nos separamos en buenos términos y ella se volvió a casar pero a parte de formar una nueva familia no ha intentado verle de nuevo desde que era muy niño por lo que lo he criado yo solo como se dice y aunque nunca esta solo me temo que está acostumbrado a hacer lo que le viene en gana por lo que es difícil lidiar con él—**

 **Entiendo. Es un chico difícil—contestó Seto.**

 **No me mal entienda es un buen chico solo que…-dijo el empresario.**

 **Los padres siempre dicen eso—le dijo en respuesta el ojos azules antes de irse.**

 **La habitación de Joseph no era como la de un chico común, era blanca y espaciosa. Con un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón sobre el jardín de atrás que rodeaba una extensa pradera en donde se encontraba un establo que contenía algunos de los caballos propiedad de su padre y que él montaba en ocasiones. En ese balcón desayunaba en las mañanas pues tenía un juego de jardín para acomodarse, además de una espaciosa escalera por la que se accedía a él desde el patio para no tener que entrar de nuevo si no se quería a la habitación y para que los sirvientes pusieran el desayuno sin pasar por dentro y así cuando se levantaba todo le estaba esperando como por arte de magia.**

 **Salió al balcón esa mañana renovado por un buen descanso, llevaba blue jeans, camiseta verde, una chamarra de cuero negro y borceguíes de cuero marrón. Joey solía llamar la atención a donde iba por su actitud y su apariencia que lo hacían parecer modelo, de hecho había posado a veces para la clase de arte para tener puntos extras, un curso que tomaba aparte ya que el estudiaba administración de empresas pues algún día le tocaría dirigir el emporio familiar algo a lo que se había resignado ya, pero hasta entonces planeaba disfrutar de la vida.**

 **Ese día le esperaba una sorpresa junto a la puerta. Cuando lo vio junto a su padre pensó que era un nuevo miembro del personal de la empresa ya que nunca le había visto y tenía pinta de ejecutivo. Cuando su padre le saludó, él hizo lo mismo y se dispuso a partir. Su motocicleta lo estaría esperando como siempre frente a la casa en el camino de acceso, los sirvientes cuidaban de que así fuera cada mañana. Llevaba su morral en la espalda con las cosas que necesitaría.**

 **¡Joey!—lo llamó su padre. Este se detuvo y lo miró con cara de hastío.**

 **¿Qué pasa ahora papá? Tengo que salir o llegaré tarde a la primer clase y el señor F…-dijo el susodicho.**

 **Tomará solo un momento—le dijo el mayor—Este es el señor Kaiba—añadió apuntando a Seto.**

 **¡Fantástico! ¡Un gusto conocerle!—dijo el rubio haciendo notar su falta de euforia por ser presentado con el tipo-¿Eso es todo? Me voy—agregó.**

 **No. No es todo—dijo el padre ya perdiendo la paciencia—Joseph el señor Kaiba se hará cargo desde ahora de tu seguridad personal—**

 **Joseph que había volteado para irse los miró con cara de entender un poco y luego su ceño se frunció—¡Yo no necesito ninguna niñera, papá! Se me cuidar solito—exclamó.**

 **¡Esto no está en discusión! A partir de ahora el señor Kaiba te acompañará vayas donde vayas—le dijo su padre.**

 **No creo que el quepa en la motocicleta—dijo el furioso universitario sabiendo que era inútil discutir con él.**

 **¡Fantástico porque no la usarás!—dijo Willhelm.**

 **¿Qué?—preguntó su hijo encrespándose como un gato furioso.**

 **He mandado que la mantengan en el garage. De ahora en más usarás el BMW—le informó el empresario y luego dirigiéndose al castaño agregó-¡Que pase bien señor Kaiba!—**

 **El ojos azules había observado impasible la discusión y el furioso chico lo miró para preguntar luego-¿Y tú no dices nada?—**

 **¿Tenía que decir algo?—preguntó Seto poniendo al otro más furioso aún.**

 **Esa noche planeaba salir en su moto a reunirse con sus amigos pero cuando salió se encontró con el mequetrefe ese parado junto al auto.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Le vas de chofer ahora?—preguntó tratando de humillarlo.**

 **Tengo varios talentos. ¿Tú no?—preguntó el otro enfureciéndolo.**

 **Llegaron a la fiesta media hora después. Su amigo Tristán tenía una casa que rentaba junto a otros dos y organizaba fiestas cada poco. Joey siempre estaba invitado y las razones eran a todas luces obvias, Joey era un chico rico y dado a los excesos. Durante la fiesta su guardaespaldas descubrió que no solo se emborrachaba sino que también era adicto a las drogas que sus amigos les vendían a todos y que las chicas se arracimaban en manada alrededor del heredero.**

 **Después de su noche de juerga Seto lo cargó en el auto y lo llevó a su casa donde despertó al otro día con resaca. Cuando salió a su balcón Seto ya estaba ahí, acomodado en una silla nueva que habían puesto junto al barandal.**

 **Veo que sabes sentarte—le dijo al guardaespaldas pero el otro se limitó a mirarlo con los brazos y piernas cruzados. Después de un rato en que Joey se dedicó a tomar un analgésico, ya dispuesto, con agua y untar una tostada con manteca preguntó-¿Ya le dijiste a mi padre?—**

 **Me pagan para protegerte no para espiarte. Lo que hagas es asunto tuyo—le respondió Kaiba con rostro adusto.**

 **Después de otro rato de observarlo intermitentemente mientras desayunaba Joseph preguntó—No te agrado. ¿Cierto?—**

 **No tienes que agradarme—respondió Seto.**

 **¡Eso lo sé! –replicó el otro para después añadir-¿Es porque soy adicto, no es así?—**

 **Eso no es de mi incumbencia—respondió el otro con cara de póquer pero quedó claro que así era y es que a Seto le desagradaba cualquier persona dada a los vicios. Sabía por experiencia propia que esas debilidades podían dañar a los que rodeaban a dichas personas incluso más que a si mismos y es que Seto era un ex marine, en las pocas ocasiones que le tocó trabajar con adictos las cosas se pusieron muy feas para él porque estos siempre causaban problemas gracias a su adicción, incluso una vez estuvo a punto de morir por un mal vigía y es por eso que no le agradaban los adictos de ninguna especie, ni siquiera al tabaco o al alcohol.**

 **¿Cómo le esta yendo con Joseph?—preguntó el señor Wheeler cuando se encontraron bajo la escalera principal de su casa pues él salía y Kaiba llegaba.**

 **Bien señor—fue todo lo que respondió el parco guardaespaldas.**

 **He sabido que le da muy poco descanso. Mañana es su día libre por lo que espero que pueda recuperarse. Uno de mis guardaespaldas se encargará de él. Los domingos salgo poco salvo a alguna recepción por lo que no necesito a todos los míos—le informó su jefe y Seto asintió mudamente. -¡Hasta el lunes entonces!—se despidió.**

 **¡Hasta el lunes!—respondió Kaiba.**

 **2—Curiosidad**

 **Estaban saliendo de la cuarta fiesta esa semana y se habían detenido en una cafetería que abría hasta tarde porque a Joseph se le habían antojado unos croisants.**

 **Salían de dicha cafetería cuando Seto por el rabillo del ojos se dio cuenta de un auto que estaba por pasar frente a ellos y que iba a baja velocidad. La ventanilla trasera del auto comenzó a bajar subiendo su alerta y pudo vislumbrar desde dentro un brillo metálico que no le gustó.**

 **Tomando por sorpresa a su defendido, lo agarró de un brazo. Joey que estaba beodo dejó caer la bolsa de papel y se enfureció con él por ello e iba a reclamar con su lengua pastosa cuando todo sucedió. Sintió el fuerte tirón hacia abajo y adelante y el choque de su hombro con la puerta cerrada del auto que vio que era usado como escudo por su guardaespaldas cuando se dio cuenta que lo otro que oía eran disparos. Seto lo mantenía muy junto a él mientras sostenía su Glock 9 mm. en su mano derecha. Pasados unos segundos se irguió un poco para mirar por la ventanilla hacia la calle. Todo el tiempo el joven Wheeler permaneció con su oído en el pecho del otro por su proximidad y se sintió raro de estar tan cerca de su cuerpo.**

 **¡Parece que ya se fueron!—informó Seto bajando la vista cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sus miradas se fundieron un instante antes de que Joey que por instinto se había aferrado a él se separó de golpe. El castaño lo atribuyó a la falta de reflejos de un borracho. Joey se veía agitado y él pensó que era por el susto causado por lo acontecido pero en verdad el joven se preguntaba porque su corazón se había acelerado tanto cuando se habían mirado y su cuerpo se había estremecido de pronto. Debió ser por el susto, se dijo aunque sabía que no era así. El susto se había pasado cuando sintió el latir rítmico en el pecho del otro y sintió sus brazos rodearle. –Es mejor irnos. Podrían volver—anunció Seto levantándose para luego ofrecerle una mano a Joey que había caído sentado.**

 **El rubio no le miró y prefirió levantarse a su propio modo porque en ese momento estaba reacio a tocarle de nuevo.**

 **Hicieron la denuncia del caso. Su padre fue a por ellos a la comisaría y verificó todos los datos que hubo de verificar además de recibir un sermón de denunciar el caso de ser amenazado ante las autoridades.**

 **Luego de llegados a casa su hijo le recriminó-¡Debiste decirme!—**

 **No quise asustarte de más pero podías conjeturarlo tú solo. ¿No? ¿Por qué creíste que te puse un guardaespaldas?—preguntó el mayor.**

 **Si. Algo pensé pero no creí que fuera tan grave. ¡Juegas con mi vida! ¿Lo sabes?—preguntó Joseph.**

 **Yo no juego con nada. ¡Por eso te busqué al mejor! Y deberías agradecerlo. De no ser por él hoy…-dijo el mayor.**

 **¡Dilo!—lo azuzó el menor-¡Estaría muerto!—gritó el despavorido y enojado joven. –Por favor. En el futuro recuerda decirme cuando quieren matarme y para el caso le debería agradecer a él. Tú solo gastas dinero en mí como siempre—respondió el menor antes de irse.**

 **Seto sintió algo de pena por el muchacho. Se notaba herido y solo. Pero solo un poco de pena pues Seto Kaiba en verdad no gustaba de compadecer a nadie.**

 **Al otro día el joven Wheeler se dio cuenta al rato de despertar que no había visto a Seto en la casa y le dijeron que era su día libre y que había salido. Esto le dio una idea. Realmente estaba muy curioso por la clase de pasado que el otro tenía y como se quedaba en una de las habitaciones para empleados de la casa entró con artimañas esperando tener tiempo suficiente para su investigación.**

 **Viaja ligero—comentó al ver el casi vacío cuarto. En la cómoda solo había unas cuantas mudas y un maletín que puso cuidadosamente sobre la mesita que ahí había. Dentro encontró papeles y su pasaporte, luego vió algo que parecía un portadocumentos de cuero que le pareció interesante. Dentro había una foto. Era de un grupo de jóvenes uniformados en una plaza. Parecía una graduación. Todos estaban alineados hombro con hombro y en posición de firmes. Entre las caras Joseph reconoció la de su custodio solo que ahí parecía más joven que él pero ya tenía esa mirada dura. Sacó la foto y miró detrás. La fecha era de ocho años atrás. Joey se preguntó que estaría pensando el otro en ese momento. ¿Estaría feliz y satisfecho?**

 **Luego abrió la laptop y como no sabía donde empezar buscó al azar. Luego de encontrar y leer su currículo supo más de Seto Kaiba pero aún no era suficiente. No encontró datos personales de él. Buscó fotos pero el tipo no tenía nada ahí. Seto era un misterio para Joseph y ahora quería saber todo de él. Era una necesidad.**

 **Pasaron doce días en los que el joven Wheeler se portó tranquila y sencillamente. Su padre disfrutaba de que se comportara porque eso le facilitaba todo pero Seto sabía que el muchacho era una bomba a punto de explotar.**

 **Además aún se preguntaba quien era el que había entrado en su dormitorio dos semanas antes. Estaba preocupado por el hecho pero no tenía nada ahí que fuera peligroso o confidencial. Siempre llevaba su arma y documentos consigo excepto por el pasaporte y lo había revisado. Su laptop era segura pues no tenía allí que le molestara que alguien viera. Con el tiempo se había convencido de que era responsabilidad del dueño de casa que quería verificar que él fuera una persona segura. Después de todo estaba a cargo de su hijo.**

 **Esa noche sería una especial después de todo porque en la cena por fin el barril de TNT explotó.**

 **¡No puedes!—dijo su padre.**

 **Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Tú lo haces siempre. ¿No?—replicó Joey.**

 **El futuro de esta compañía está en tus manos—exclamó Willhelm.**

 **¡Para lo que me importa!—le contestó su hijo–No me pasaré un día más en esas aburridas clases de marketing y manejo de capital solo porque tú quieres que maneje la empresa el lejano día en que te hagas demasiado viejo para hacerlo. ¡Voy a vivir mi vida como me guste a mí y si eso te jode, pues mejor!—**

 **Kaiba lo vio salir enojado después de oír la discusión, su padre salió tras el chico y miró al custodio. En su mirada había frustración, desconcierto y una nota de "no lo dejes solo, cuídalo". El guardaespaldas asintió y siguió al muchacho.**

 **Cuando llegó al auto el joven estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, El castaño entró-¡Llévame a casa de Tristán!—le exigió. Seto no dijo nada y partió con Joey a su lado. El ojos mieles no dijo nada en todo el camino y el castaño no preguntó. Cuando llegaron el custodio se dio cuenta que había una fiesta en proceso lo que no era inusual. El ojos azules sabía a lo que Joey iba. Lo vio bajarse del auto e internamente deseó decirle al muchacho unas cosas pero si lo hacía este se tornaría aún más difícil.**

 **Eran pasadas las cinco cuando el guardaespaldas entró por Wheeler, la mitad de los chicos estaba desparramada por el suelo donde habían caído víctimas de las sustancias ingeridas, la otra mitad se había ido ya. El ojos azules buscó a su protegido para llevarlo a casa y no lo encontraba en ningún lado cuando atisbó algo en el jardín trasero. Restos de una fogata, más jóvenes dormidos pero cuando llegó a ellos el suyo no estaba hasta que sintió un movimiento tras la esquina de la casa.**

 **Se acercó y ahí lo vio besándose y acariciándose con una chica. – ¡Es hora de irnos!—anunció.**

 **¡Nooo moooooleeeees-hip-tes!—le contestó Joseph con voz pastosa por el alcohol. Seto fue hasta él y cogiéndolo del brazo lo arrastró lejos de la rubia. -¿Qué haces? Hip. ¡Déjame estar con mi novia! Ella es mi novia. ¿Sabes?—le preguntó Joey.**

 **¡Felicidades!—dijo con tono displicente Kaiba lo que molestó al joven millonario.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás celoso?—preguntó Joseph picado.**

 **¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de ti?—preguntó Seto deteniéndose a mirarlo. Joey no podía contestar a ello, en verdad solo ahora se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho pero en realidad había pensado que sintiera celos de ella y eso era algo que más vale que el otro no se enterara. Sintiéndose raro entró al auto ayudado por el guardaespaldas que dijo al sentarse—Dentro de dos horas debes desayunar para ir a clases así que es mejor irnos—**

 **¿Qué? ¿No oíste? ¡Voy a dejar esas estúpidas clasessss! ¡Yo no quería tomarlasssss! ¡Mi querido papi me obligó!—le dijo el rubio.**

 **¿Y porque lo hiciste?—preguntó el castaño mientras daba una vuelta en u.**

 **¡Porrrrque quería agradarle, claro! ¡Siempre hago lo que me dicen! ¡Como una mallldita marionetttta!—dijo el ojos mieles que parecía ahora triste y por eso hablaba bajo, casi para sí.**

 **¿Y por que haces eso?—preguntó Seto.**

 **¡Porque me da miedo que me deje como me dejó mamá!—respondió el rubio un segundo antes de dormirse con esa voz de entresueños.**

 **El castaño le miró por un segundo y luego siguió conduciendo hasta la casa.**

 **3—El escape**

 **Eres asfixiante. ¿Lo sabías? ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Ya salgo!—dijo el joven antes de entrar en su habitación, dejando al castaño en la puerta. Lo que Seto no esperaba es que el chico escapara por la escalera de atrás porque nada en el día había anunciado su intención de hacerlo, más bien la de dormir después de esa agitada noche. Había ido a clases como el castaño intuyó aún con tanta protesta y volvió sin resabios de mal humor en apariencia aunque sabía que muy dentro no estaba a gusto no esperaba que huyera y para evitar que lo viera venir el joven lo hizo.**

 **Cuando salió saltando por el muro este de la propiedad, su amigo Devlin le esperaba. -¡Fue mas facil de lo que esperabas! ¿Eh?—preguntó el amigo de Joseph con una sonrisa.**

 **Si—respondió Joey.**

 **¡Vamos, vamos!—gritó el otro y cazándolo del brazo lo arrastró hasta un auto. Todo iba bien hasta que después que se aproximaran dos hombres que el rubio no conocía se bajaron. -¡Aquí está!—dijo el pelinegro empujando al ojos mieles. Y de pronto Joseph se sintió como un cordero para el sacrificio.**

 **¡Bien hecho chico!—dijo uno de los hombres mientras el otro fortachón agarraba a Joey con los brazos por detrás-¡Aquí esta lo tuyo!—**

 **¡Lo siento pero necesito este dinero carnal!—dijo el ojiverde al otro chico.**

 **Seto sintió que tardaba mucho por eso golpeó, y lo hizo varias veces. Luego entró pues Joseph no había puesto el seguro para no despertar sospechas. Cuando vio el cuarto vacío de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y soltó una maldición. Fue al cuarto de vigilancia para ver lo que había en las cámaras y allí halló el video que lo mostraba saltando el muro.**

 **No necesitaba averiguar a donde se dirigía. Esos arranques infantiles le costarían caro algún día, pensó sin saber que ese día era ahora.**

 **¿Es cierto que mi hijo escapó?—preguntó Willhelm Wheeler.**

 **Si, señor—respondió Kaiba.**

 **¡Tráigalo y después hablaremos usted y yo!—ordenó el magnate.**

 **Seto se dirigió a la casa de Taylor.**

 **¡No está aquí! ¡Lo juro! Llamó hace un rato y dijo que vendría pero no ha llegado—dijo para asombro y preocupación del custodio el amigo de Joseph.**

 **¿Quién iba a recogerlo?—preguntó el castaño. Era obvio que no caminaría hasta el otro lado de la ciudad por muy buena que fuera la fiesta.**

 **Yoooo no sé—respondió el otro castaño y Seto supo que mentía por su dubitación.**

 **¡Escucha pendejo! ¡Vas a decirme quien fue por él o juro que voy a meterte toda tu mercancía por donde no te da el sol! ¿Has entendido?—dijo el ojos azules como el otro no dijo nada, ordenó—¡Responde! ¿Has entendido?—**

 **Ssssssssí… ¡Duke, Duke Devlin, el dijo que Duke lo traería!—respondió el ojos café con su voz temblando.**

 **¡Buen chico! Ahora más vale que si Joey viene a tu casa lo mandes de vuelta a la suya o tendrán que sacarte el negocio con sopapa. ¿Entendiste?—le amenazó el muy furioso guardaespaldas.**

 **¡Oye!—se envalentonó el otro pero al ver su mirada solo dijo—Si—**

 **Había subido al auto cuando su teléfono sonó. Contestó a la segunda.**

 **Señor Kaiba, su ineficiencia me ha costado caro. Acaban de llamarme para decirme que mi hijo está en sus manos—le dijo su jefe.**

 **No se preocupe. Yo averiguaré donde está—le tranquilizó el castaño.**

 **Ése ya no es su problema. ¡Está despedido! Mañana venga por sus cosas y su indemnización—le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.**

 **Entonces vio llegar el sujeto a la casa y contestó automáticamente—Muy bien—para luego colgar. Lo conocía por las fiestas pues era uno de los tres inquilinos de la casa. Devlin se dirigía a la entrada cuando oyó-¿Qué hiciste con él?—el pelinegro volteó y respondió— ¿Yo? Nada, viejo. ¡Déjalo en paz! Está grandecito. ¿No te parece?—**

 **No me engañas. Acaban de pedir rescate por él—exclamó Seto. Y después de un segundo Duke echó a correr.**

 **¡Suéltenme!—exigió el joven atrapado por las garras del forzudo en un pequeño galpón de acero.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de uno de tus sirvientes, niñato?—preguntó el otro tipo.**

 **No. Tienes cara de estiércol—contestó Wheeler con su natural rebeldía.**

 **¿Ah si? ¡Pues veamos como te queda la cara después de esto!—dijo el tipo antes de golpearle una y otra vez en la cara, luego lo tiraron al suelo y comenzaron las patadas, por último el tipo feo agarró un caño.**

 **¡Eh, Kyo! ¿Eso no será demasiado?—preguntó su compañero.**

 **¿De que lado estás? Me dijo cara de estiércol. ¿Además quien dijo que lo devolveremos de una pieza?—preguntó con tono lúgubre el más bajo y luego levantó el caño.**

 **Para entonces Joey tenía mucho miedo y alzó los brazos encima de su cabeza para cubrirse de la golpiza. Se encogió hasta que oyó-¡Baja eso, idiota!—luego oyó disparos y para cuando hubo silencio sintió una mano en uno de sus brazos, miró y en su pecho su corazón saltó al ver esos ojos azules mirándolo con preocupación. -¿Estás bien?—preguntó el guardaespaldas y el solo asintió pues la emoción le había cerrado la garganta. –Entonces vámonos—añadió Kaiba.**

 **En el auto a mitad de la ruta a casa Seto llamó a Wheeler padre—Lo tengo conmigo. Pasaré a dejarlo. Tenga listo mi dinero y mis cosas que las paso a buscar también—dijo y luego colgó. El corazón en el pecho del rubio se detuvo y al ver su mirada el otro supuso lo que pensaba. –Te me escapaste y encima de todo te secuestran. ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría?—preguntó.**

 **¿Por qué fuiste por mí entonces?—preguntó Wheeler.**

 **Que te escaparas es una mancha en mi expediente pero si te hubieran matado ya no conseguiría empleo. Además…-la explicación de Seto le deprimió pero ese "además" le dio esperanza-…yo no dejo un trabajo sin terminar—terminó el ojos azules para deprimirlo más. Solo había ido porque era su trabajo.**

 **Llegados a la casa el abogado de Willhelm los esperaba en la puerta y se acercó al auto-¡Joey entra a la casa! Tu padre te espera. Yo hablaré con el señor Kaiba—dijo y Joey calladamente obedeció. Cuando entraba miró hacia atrás y vio el auto del castaño partir.**

 **¿Esta interesado en el trabajo?—preguntó el hombre de traje negro al de traje azul oscuro.**

 **Seto lo miró por un instante, calibrándolo. -¿Por qué yo?—preguntó.**

 **Mi jefe lo pidió exclusivamente a usted. Parece que le tiene confianza—informó el otro.**

 **El castaño lo pensó un momento, el contrato que le ofrecían era muy conveniente. –No me pareció la última vez que nos vimos—dijo.**

 **Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces—explicó el otro.**

 **Aún con algo de reserva Kaiba aceptó el trabajo que le ofrecían y se paró para firmar el contrato sobre el escritorio. El que estaba al otro lado del mueble exhibió una sonrisa de un millón de dólares justo cuando sonó su móvil el cual atendió.**

 **Si. Esta firmando. Muy bien. Lo llevaré—dijo y colgó—Tienes suerte. Empezarás a trabajar de inmediato. El jefe va a salir ahora pues tiene una reunión imprevista y dijo que te necesita ahora yo iré con ustedes. Nos reuniremos en el estacionamiento subterraneo. Nosotros estamos más cerca por lo que llegaremos antes—agregó mientras lo conducía al ascensor.**

 **Estaban a un lado del auto esperando cuando Seto le preguntó-¿Y el muchacho? ¿Se graduó?—**

 **¿De la universidad? ¡Pues claro! Te dije que muchas cosas han cambiado. El viejo Wheeler ya no es el presidente de la compañía—le dijo el abogado aquél que le despidiera seis años atrás.**

 **Seto se preguntó entonces para quién estaba trabajando cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y vio al muchacho pero ya no era un muchacho. Usaba un traje negro ajustado a su talle y unos lentes con los que leía lo que estaba firmando. Ni bien terminó de hacerlo tendió a un lado con ademán elegante la carpeta mientras salía del elevador, tras él una joven de prolijo aspecto salió.**

 **¿Algo más?—preguntó con una voz un poco más grave que la que el ojos azules recordaba.**

 **Kamiya llamó para verificar la reunión de mañana a las tres—informó ella.**

 **¡Confirma! ¿Otra cosa?—preguntó ahora el rubio mientras se aproximaba a ellos.**

 **Nada más—dijo la joven.**

 **¡Entonces hasta mañana, Tea!—dijo él con una sonrisa.**

 **¡Hasta mañana, jefe!—respondió ella y se fue rumbo al ascensor.**

 **Me alegro de que aceptaras…-dijo el rubio.**

 **¿Y tu padre?—preguntó el otro.**

 **Tuvo que dejar la presidencia por un problema personal. Ahora yo soy el presidente de Hidden Corp ¿Quieres renunciar?—le preguntó Wheeler mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No había dudas ni miedos, ni siquiera la inconsciencia de antes en ellos. El muchacho se había convertido en un hombre a ojos vista y eso agradó al castaño a la vez que le dejó un regusto amargo. Sospechaba por esos ojos que el chico había crecido de golpe.**

 **Si no quisiera el trabajo no hubiera aceptado—respondió el ojos azules.**

 **¡Excelente! Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde—exclamó Joey mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura y abría la portezuela del auto.**

 **Ni bien salieron del edificio en la limosina de la corporación Joseph tocó el vidrio de separación entre el chofer y ellos y el conductor lo bajó. –¡Ve a "Barrows" primero—le indicó y se recostó en el asiento.**

 **Seto lo miró durante el trayecto y ahora notó el cansancio del otro que algo hastiado miró hacia la ventanilla del otro lado del coche. Al parecer sintiéndose observado miró hacia Kaiba y le preguntó-¿Qué pasa?—**

 **¿Qué exactamente le pasó a tu padre?—preguntó el guardaespaldas sacando una sonrisa del otro.**

 **No te preocupes. Mi padre sufrió un problema de salud y por ello no puede ejercer de presidente así que yo asumí como su sucesor antes de tiempo. Eso es todo—le informó su nuevo jefe y entonces todos sintieron como el auto frenaba y se estacionaba.**

 **Joseph bajó y Seto se apeó tras él, juntos entraron a la confitería y una muy animada empleada los atendió llamando al rubio por su nombre lo que le dio a entender a Kaiba que este era habitué del lugar, el ojos mieles pidió lo de siempre lo que confirmó las sospechas de su custodio y después de recibir un paquete engalanado de un exquisito moño el empresario pagó y se fue.**

 **Quince minutos más tarde llegaron a un exclusivo restaurante.**

 **¡Llegamos tarde!—dijo con desánimo el abogado.**

 **Era más importante—respondió Wheeler refiriéndose al paquete creyó Seto y al ver que se bajaba sin llevarlo llegó a la conclusión que no era para la persona o personas que iba a visitar.**

 **Llegaron a una mesa donde otros dos hombres esperaban.**

 **Es hora de separarnos—se despidió de Seto el abogado.**

 **El se queda con nosotros—lo corrigió el empresario.**

 **Pero…-exclamó aturdido el leguleyo.**

 **¡Pero nada! ¡Viene con nosotros y punto!—exclamó Joseph y Seto lo miró antes de seguirlo.**

 **En la cena que era con dos ejecutivos de otra compañía con la que tenían un proyecto en conjunto. El castaño vio muy seguro al otro durante la cena.**

 **Lo mejor es deshacernos de ese jardín amplio y hacer uno más eficiente, de proporciones moderadas para maximizar el espacio del hotel y tampoco se necesita una piscina…-dijo el de cabello dorado.**

 **Perdón pero eso le quitaría su atracción al hotel, después de todo esas cosas lo hacen atractivo para…-dijo uno de los sujetos y Joey le dirigió una mirada filosa.**

 **Hablemos sinceramente. Las familias que desean vacacionar van a los balnearios no vienen aquí. Este hotel cinco estrellas es casi exclusivamente para ejecutivos y viajantes que desean comodidades y espacio que utilizar. Ellos no vienen a relajarse y si lo quieren hacer van a un spa o a un gimnasio, cosas con las que contamos en el edificio. Lo que debemos es enfocarnos en la tecnología y el confort, además de ajustar los espacios comunitarios en vista de los intereses de nuestros clientes. El bar debe ser más espacioso en comparación con el restaurante y la iluminación debe ser más tenue. Además teniendo en cuenta que nuestra clientela masculina puede traer a sus parejas a cenar hay que propiciar un ambiente más cómodo para sus reuniones y relax con un escenario para su entretención. Los mejores hoteles del mundo dedican mucho espacio a esto pero en este será suficiente un escenario íntimo. Si quieren una fiesta el salón será mas propicio para tal fin. ¿No les parece?—se explayó Wheeler.**

 **Seto siguió a Joey a la limosina cuando terminó la reunión. De nuevo demostró cansancio al sacarse los lentes.**

 **¡Bien! ¡Aquí nos separamos! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Joseph! ¡Kaiba!—dijo el abogado y se despidió con la mano de ambos. Paró un taxi y marchó en él.**

 **¡Ven conmigo a casa! ¡Quiero que pases la noche allá para que te familiarices de nuevo y porque mañana saldremos temprano! Pediré que vayan por tus cosas en la mañana—dijo el ojos mieles.**

 **Como digas, jefe—dijo el de ojos zafiro.**

 **No tenía idea de que tenías sentido del humor—dijo sonriendo el otro.**

 **No lo tengo. Recuerda que ahora eres mi jefe—contestó muy serio Kaiba.**

 **¡Ah!—exclamó Joseph y su sonrisa se borró. –¡Volvamos a casa, entonces!—dijo antes de subir al auto.**

 **Joey observó de vez en cuando al guardaespaldas actuando subrepticiamente y esperando no ser muy obvio aunque para el otro lo era. Seto al contrario que él no había cambiado ni un ápice. Era serio hasta el aburrimiento, pero suponía que eso debía ser esencial en un profesional de su calibre. Para encontrarlo verificó su derrotero desde que los dejara seis años atrás y sabía que aunque no le faltaban ofertas él era cuidadoso con lo que elegía. Le gustaba la idea de que hubiera aceptado trabajar para ellos de nuevo. Sonriendo levemente al pensar en esto vio pasar la reja de su entrada.**

 **El castaño bajó tras su patrón y entró con él a la casa. Wheeler había bajado con el paquete esta vez y pensó que este lo guardaba para más adelante.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por esperarme!—dijo el ojos mieles a la joven que le esperaba en la sala. Era bonita pero algo tiesa pensó el custodio mirándola con algo de aprensión. ¿Sería esta la chica de Joey a la que traía esa caja de bombones artesanales por hacerla esperar?**

 **¡No es nada señor Wheeler! ¡Buenas noches!—se despidió ella pasando junto a Seto.**

 **¡Mika! Él es Seto Kaiba, trabaja con nosotros desde hoy. ¡Hasta mañana!—le dijo el rubio a la chica.**

 **Mucho gusto. ¡Yo soy Mika!—se presentó ella ante el castaño y añadió antes de desaparecer de su vista por la puerta de entrada-¡Hasta mañana!—Seto concluyó que era una empleada de la casa con cama afuera.**

 **¡Ven conmigo!—le ordenó su nuevo jefe y subió las escaleras con la bombonera aún en sus manos.**

 **Cuando llegó a una puerta le hizo señal de que le esperara ahí y entró en la habitación, no pudo ver que la persona que allí dormía despertó de pronto y se frotó los ojos antes de ver quien entraba.**

 **Un grito sobresaltó a Kaiba, no solo por el sonido sino más que nada lo que le impresionó fue su significado.**

 **¡PAPIIIII!**

 **¿Papi?**

 **Dentro Joseph se arrodilló ante la cama de una preciosa niña rubia de ojos azules, su nombre era Yue, tenía cinco años y sonreía a su papi consentidor mirándolo con sus orbes bien abiertas y sus coletas bien paradas.**

 **¡No me leíste!—reclamó haciendo puchero.**

 **Lo siento bebé. Papi tuvo que hacer cosas de grandes hoy por eso vino tarde—le explicó a la niña y luego le mostró el paquete que había recogido en la confitería—¡Traje esto para que lo comamos juntos! ¿Quieres?—dijo después mirando con alegría como una sonrisa borraba el puchero y otro estridente grito se oyó en la casa.**

 **¡CHIIII!**

 **Pero antes ven—añadió Joey–Quiero que conozcas a alguien—y luego tomándola de la mano la llevó al pasillo.**

 **Kaiba se sorprendió mucho de ver a esa niña tan pequeña.**

 **Seto, te presento a mi hija Yue—le dijo Wheeler. –Yue, este es Seto, un amigo de papi—le dijo a ella.**

 **¡Papi! ¿Ese señor es malo?—preguntó con voz bajita la de enormes ojos azules que escudriñaban al alto castaño como si fuera un gigante aterrador.**

 **No hija. Ya te dije. Es amigo de papi. El es bueno. El nos cuida. ¿Vale?—preguntó el padre sonriendo ante lo dicho por su chiquita. De hecho comprendía que ella lo viera aterrador pues hasta en los grandes infundía tal recelo.**

 **¡VALE!—gritó ella de pronto totalmente convencida pues su papi había dicho que ese señor era bueno y lo que su papi decía era la verdad absoluta para su nena.**

 **El custodio no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con niños pequeños por lo que se quedó parado y tieso como siempre. La niña se le acercó mirándolo fijo con sus ojos grandes.**

 **Tus ojos son como los míos. ¿Tú también eres mi papi?—preguntó muy seria la chiquita.**

 **¡Ay, no!—gritó con apremio el rubio y corrió al lado de ella tratando de que su guardaespaldas no viera su cara enardecida por la gracia que tal cosa le causó. –No hija el no es tu papi—le contestó.**

 **Pero tiene ojos como los míos—dijo con algo de decepción ella y Seto aún trataba de procesar lo que había oído.**

 **Si. Los tiene pero no es tu papi. No todas las personas con ojos color azul son tus papis—le explicó con calma a la pequeña.**

 **¿Ah no?—preguntó ella asombrada de pronto ante la idea de que hubiera más gente con ese color de ojos que ella y su padre pues a ella se le había metido que debía tener el pelo de uno y los ojos del otro como rasgo identificable, como si se tratara del apellido para un adulto debido a que nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera el pelo dorado aparte de ella y su papi querido.**

 **No. ¡Ahora vamos a comer chocolate!—le incitó él para que olvidara el asunto y otro grito escapó de la garganta de la niña.**

 **¡SIIIIIII!**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana Kaiba!—le dijo al ojos azules su jefe y entró.**

 **Seto se fue algo confundido a su nueva cama.**

 **Seto y Joey se reunieron en el desayuno.**

 **Después de un momento el guardaespaldas dijo—Así que ya eres padre—El otro le sonrió cándidamente. -¿Su madre?—preguntó luego.**

 **No lo sé. La dejó con nosotros y se fue—respondió el empresario.**

 **Entonces el ojos azules se dio cuenta de que el otro era un padre soltero, no indagaría más pues no le incumbía.**

 **Estas muy ansioso de saber todo de mí—le dijo el ojos mieles.**

 **No es eso. Quería saber de cuantos miembros era la familia ahora por mi trabajo. Mis preguntas no reflejan ningún interés personal—respondió el custodio y Joseph se sintió algo triste de que el otro pasara de él como persona.**

 **Entiendo—dijo levantándose de la mesa el rubio–Entonces debo mostrarte algo antes de irnos—agregó luego.**

 **Era una habitación en una parte alejada de la casa. En un sillón estaba el hombre que años antes lo contratara y despidiera, el otrora poderoso Willhelm Wheeler.**

 **Tuvo un accidente cerebro-vascular. La mayoría de las veces la gente tiene oportunidad de mejorar aún con los daños pero la zona afectada en papá fue muy importante y por desgracia al contrario que en otros órganos las células cerebrales no se regeneran—explicó Joseph parado frente a la figura que miraba con ojos vacíos al mundo mientras una enfermera le daba de comer en la boca.**

 **Seto se compadeció un poco del sujeto que fuera tan orgulloso en el pasado y que ahora se veía confinado a ese cuerpo.**

 **En ese estado es claro que no puede dirigir la compañía, por eso tuve que sucederle tan pronto—dijo el ojos mieles y luego volteó—Es hora de irnos—**

 **En la entrada los esperaba una pequeña que alzó los brazos y corrió hacia su papi bajo la atenta mirada de su niñera que sonreía.**

 **¡Papi! ¿Vas a venir tarde hoy?—preguntó Yue.**

 **No. No voy a traer más chocolates hoy pequeña bandida—dijo el progenitor apretando la varicita de su hija.**

 **La niña infló los mofletes graciosamente mientras su padre sonreía con ternura. Esa imagen se llevó la atención de Kaiba. Seto estaba sorprendido de esa nueva faceta del ojos mieles y algo conmovido separó su vista de la escena.**

 **4—El porqué**

 **Ese mediodía Seto se vio arrastrado a un restaurante donde Joey se sentó a solas con él.**

 **Necesitaba salir un poco de la oficina—dijo.**

 **No es tu ambiente—exclamó el castaño algo incómodo sin hacerlo notar. No estaba acostumbrado a acompañar así a sus clientes pero parecía que el otro no solo quería un guardaespaldas, quería a alguien que le acompañara, alguien con quien sentirse cómodo.**

 **Es trabajo—respondió Joseph mirando por la ventana mientras esperaba que le trajeran su comida. Su cansancio era evidente. –Ahora vamos a lo que vinimos—exclamó luego. Seto prestó atención pues no sabía de un fin para esa salida—A mis empresas no les está yendo precisamente bien. El mes pasado hube de recortar gastos…-**

 **Despediste empleados—arriesgó el custodio.**

 **¡Ajá!—aceptó Wheeler.**

 **No es una medida muy popular—exclamó Kaiba.**

 **¡Así es!—respondió Joey—No es algo que me hubiera gustado hacer pero no tuve otra opción por lo que me vi forzado a eso. Y algunos de mis ex empleados parece que no lo han tomado muy bien—después de dicho eso sacó un papel de su portafolio y lo alargó hacia Seto.**

 **La carta estaba llena de ira y amenazaba la vida del rubio, estaba hecha con letras recortadas.**

 **La policía no pudo obtener ni huellas ni ADN de ella, tampoco una dirección por donde llegar al o los sujetos. ¡En fin! Estoy solo en esto a menos que cometan otra fechoría y dejen rastros pero no me parece que pueda dejar que eso pase—exclamó el empresario.**

 **¿Otra?—preguntó el castaño.**

 **Hace un par de semanas tenía una reunión en un yate con unos conocidos. Estaba en cubierta a punto de zarpar cuando me avisaron de que Yue estaba con una fiebre muy alta y que llamaron al médico por lo que me bajé y fui a casa sin más—dijo Wheeler para después sacar otro papel de su maletín.**

 **Era un recorte del periódico. El titular anunciaba: TRAGEDIA EN EL MAR. Mueren 7 personas.**

 **Seto lo miró a los ojos—Esto es verdaderamente grave—exclamó.**

 **Por eso te busqué—respondió Joey. –En verdad no estaría tan preocupado si no fuera porque lo único que Yue tiene es a mi—aclaró.**

 **El ojos azules le miró un momento antes de agregar—Te has convertido en un buen padre—**

 **Los ojos mieles lo miraron asombrados por un segundo y dentro del pecho de Joseph su corazón saltó con ahínco. Una calidez reconfortante se extendió por su pecho haciendo que por un momento olvidara sus preocupaciones.**

 **El resto del día Wheeler tuvo sus reuniones dentro de la compañía y su día fue como estaba previsto, pero al volver a casa para cenar se encontró con una sorpresa.**

 **¡Los hermanos Moto están esperándole, señor!—le dijo el ama de llaves.**

 **Gracias Gertrud—contestó el rubio.**

 **El castaño había observado como se oscurecía su semblante al recibir la noticia. Fueran quienes fueran los visitantes, no eran de su agrado.**

 **Un joven de más o menos la edad de Wheeler salió del comedor, era alto, de ojos violetas y con el pelo de tres colores. Tenía cierta apariencia distinguida que hacía que se notara su soberbia a distancia. Tras él salió una copia baja del mismo muchacho que llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Wheeler.**

 **¡Ay, que agradable que llegaras!—le dijo al ojos mieles el más alto de los visitantes.**

 **No recordaba haberte invitado—el tono de Joseph era cortante y frío, o eso le pareció a Kaiba.**

 **No te preocupes. No lo hiciste. He venido en una visita sorpresa porque ha surgido algo de lo que debemos hablar—contestó el otro.**

 **¡Espera aquí!—le ordenó el empresario a Seto. Luego fue hasta su hija y levantándola en un abrazo le preguntó-¿Como te fue hoy bonita?—**

 **Bien papi. ¡Yugi y yo coloreamos un libro!—dijo con emoción la pequeña apuntando al más bajo de los hermanos que la miraba con una gran sonrisa desprovista de doble intención o soberbia, haciendo patente la diferencia con su hermano.**

 **¿Ah, si?—preguntó Joey–Entonces debemos ofrecerle un helado a cambio. ¿Te parece mi cielo?—**

 **¡CHIIIII!—respondió la niña entusiasmada pues eso significaba que ella también comería, su padre la bajó y miró a Mika que entendiendo el mensaje se llevó a los niños con ella a tomar helado a la cocina mientras él iba hacia el estudio en compañía del otro visitante.**

 **Al rato se oyó una fuerte discusión en el estudio y tanto el más alto de los hermanos como el rubio salieron de ahí. El semblante de Joey era agrio. El del otro, pagado de si mismo. Alguna jugarreta le estaría haciendo el ojos violetas, concluyó Seto.**

 **¡Piénsalo bien! Es una buena oportunidad. ¡Consúltalo con la almohada si quieres! ¡Yo te llamaré mañana!—le indicó el tricolor.**

 **No tengo nada que pensar. ¡Ya te dije que no! Y es mi última palabra—dijo el ojos mieles con actitud frustrada.**

 **Lo perderás todo si sigues así. ¡Créeme! Te lo estoy diciendo como amigo. Solo por ese torpe orgullo tuyo vas a quedar en la lona y eso no es justo para Yue—dijo el otro.**

 **Lo que es justo o no para mi hija, lo decidiré yo. Gracias por preocuparte pero ya te he dicho que no venderé la compañía, no me interesa vendérsela a ese grupo. ¡Contáctalos y dales mi respuesta!—respondió el rubio con mirada decidida lo que gustó al ojos azules. El otro había intentado debilitarlo con la mención de su hija pero Joey no se había amedrentado ni dudado. Era admirable como el otro había cambiado.**

 **Es una oferta generosa y tú lo sabes. Nadie ofrecerá ese precio por ella en el estado en que está—alegó Moto.**

 **¡No lo haré y punto final!—respondió Wheeler.**

 **La sonrisa del tricolor desapareció y evidentemente frustrado resopló para luego llamar a su hermano con un grito-¡Yugiiiii!—este apareció en el acto-¡Despídete que nos vamos!—**

 **Si, hermano—respondió obediente el menor y luego dirigiéndose a Seto y Joey dijo-¡Buenas noches!—luego de que Joey le respondiera, ambos Moto se fueron.**

 **5—El príncipe encantador**

 **Sonó como una discusión acalorada—comentó el castaño cuando quedaron solos.**

 **¡Quiero saber tu impresión de Yami!—explicó Joey, sorprendiendo al otro.**

 **El ojos azules fue sincero—Creo que su sonrisa oculta otras intenciones—**

 **Me alegra no ser el único que piensa eso—exclamó algo aliviado el otro.**

 **Seto miró a la puerta por donde los hermanos habían salido y preguntó-¿Qué relación tienes tú con él?—**

 **Por un momento el corazón de Joseph palpitó con fuerza pero luego se concentró en calmarlo. Comprendió que el custodio solo lo preguntaba porque le daba mala espina y de quería estar al tanto de todos lo que lo rodeaban por su trabajo.**

 **Es mi socio. Hace dos años que la empresa viene perdiendo mucho y hace un tiempo mi padre le vendió el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones. Yo lo heredé al tomar el mando—le contestó Wheeler.**

 **¿Papi? ¿Yugi ya se fue?—preguntó la niña rubia con sus coletas con gomitas de soles y su vestido amarillo.**

 **Si, ya se fue. Tenía que irse a su casa. Su hermano iba a contarle un cuento—le dijo Joey sintiéndose culpable de que el amigo de su hija se fuera así de repente.**

 **¡Papi, eso no es cierto!—lo regañó la niña cruzada de brazos.**

 **¿Cómo dices?—preguntó sorprendido el rubio temiendo que tal vez la niña pudo oír todo.**

 **A los niños grandes como Yugi ya no les cuentan cuentos—aseveró la pequeña muy seria.**

 **Su padre mostró una gran sonrisa entre divertida y aliviada—¡Eso es muy cierto!—contestó y luego prosiguió—¡A menos que sean niñas muy hermosas y pícaras a las que sus papás planean contarles cuentos y hacerles cosquillas hasta los ciento veinte!—gritó de pronto el ojos mieles lanzándose en pos de ella.**

 **La niña chilló de alegría y expectativa mientras se lanzaba a la carrera para evitar que su papá grandulón la atrapara y le diera cosquillas. Las risas se escucharon por un rato en los pasillos de la casa al igual que las corridas.**

 **Mika sin otra cosa que hacer tomó su cartera y su saquito y se dispuso a salir pasando al lado de Kaiba—¡Es un papá excelente! ¿No es verdad?—preguntó.**

 **Seto con su habitual adustez asintió con la cabeza.**

 **Al otro día en la mañana Seto esperaba, como siempre, al rubio junto a la puerta. Yue fue a su encuentro y mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules dijo-¡Hola!—a lo que Seto no respondió. -¿Sabes hablar?—preguntó después la niña.**

 **La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa al castaño pero después de un momento se dio cuenta que nunca había hablado en presencia de la pequeña—Sé hablar—le respondió con su voz tan varonil y la niña abrió mucho los ojos y una gran sonrisa se extendió en su cara. Kaiba no entendió pues no era nada porque entusiasmarse.**

 **¡Guauuuuu! ¡Que voz tan bonita!—exclamó la niña con su habitual excitación y algo cohibido el custodio sintió sus mejillas arder. No estaba acostumbrado a tales halagos. -¿Vas a llevar a mi papi en tu corcel blanco?—preguntó la niña inocentemente luego.**

 **Joey había entrado justo para oír tal pregunta y la expresión del guardaespaldas era todo un poema, con sus menos de treinta kilos la pequeña lo tenía arrinconado y sin saber que hacer. Mika entró también pero se quedó quieta tan solo observando aunque se rió un poco de la ocurrencia de la niña.**

 **¡Hija! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?—preguntó tratando de no reír para no lastimar el ego del ojos azules.**

 **Es que papi, tú dijiste que el nos iba a cuidar y se parece a esos príncipes que están en los cuentos que me lees—explicó la niña para asombro de los hombres. Él hecho de que Kaiba le pareciera un príncipe a su hija no era nada descabellado para Wheeler quien guardaba un profundo sentimiento de admiración para con él junto con algo más un poco más profundo en lo que no se atrevía a pensar. Por el contrario para el guardaespaldas esa era una idea del todo fantasiosa pero algo en su interior se había conmovido sin poder evitarlo. Ser visto de tal manera por la niña le impresionó y muy a su pesar le gustó enormemente-¿Tiene su plateada armadura guardada, señor?—preguntó la niña ahora y Joey no pudo evitar una sonrisa—No se la ha puesto pero sé que la tiene. Todos los príncipes encantadores tienen una. ¿Verdad, papi?—dijo ella.**

 **Si, mi amor pero la tiene guardada para cuando aparezcan los dragones—le respondió Wheeler para asombro de Seto.**

 **¡Ah!—dijo con admiración Yue y luego asintió enérgicamente como si eso fuera lo más lógico.**

 **Ahora papá y el príncipe se van a trabajar—le dijo Joey haciendo sentir algo incómodo al castaño.**

 **¿Me traes chocolates?—preguntó la niña.**

 **¡Tal vez! Si me das un beso enorme lo pensaré—dijo el rubio y la peque estiró sus bracitos hacia él, su papi se agachó y recibió un sonoro beso en la mejilla.**

 **¡Te quiero papi!—dijo ella.**

 **¡Y yo a ti, mi amor!—dijo con sus ojos mieles llenos de amor, el padre.**

 **La tierna escena tocó una fibra del ojos azules muy hondo en su ser. En el auto le preguntó-¿Por qué dejaste que creyera que soy un príncipe encantador?—**

 **Eso debes aprenderlo para cuando tengas hijos. No trates de usar la lógica de los grandes con ellos. Además así se sentirá más segura y feliz viéndote a nuestro alrededor—le respondió Joseph mientras hojeaba su agenda.**

 **Seto no podía retrucar la lógica de tal pensamiento. –No creo que tenga hijos así que eso no debe preocuparme—dijo mirando por la ventanilla muy concentrado en los lugares y gente que veía por ella. Revisaba el auto a conciencia mientras el rubio desayunaba.**

 **Joseph sorprendido lo miró y después de un minuto se atrevió a preguntar-¿Por qué no?—**

 **Debido a mi trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo para formar una familia, no les vería casi nunca. Además no tengo madera de buen padre—le respondió el realista Kaiba sin pesar, solo usando su lógica.**

 **¡Eso no es cierto! Serías un papá excelente. Si algo me pasara quisiera que tú cuidaras de Yue—le dijo para asombro del ojos azules que lo miró impactado y luego cambió a un rostro severo.**

 **¡No digas tonterías! No sabría ni donde empezar. Yo no soy tan cariñoso como tú. Tienes habilidad para esa tarea, eres el indicado para ser su padre—dijo el custodio dejando sin habla al otro por el halago.**

 **Podrías. Yo se que sí. Eres bueno en todo lo que te propones. Yo no era así cuando nació Yue, todo está en la práctica—respondió Joey.**

 **Soy bueno cuando se trata de apalear o disparar a la gente con lo demás estoy incómodo—aceptó el castaño sorprendiendo de nuevo a Joseph que creyó detectar algo de pena en su voz.**

 **No es cierto. Serías bueno. Yo lo sé por el tiempo que he pasado contigo, No serías la clase de padre que yo pero sin duda sabes ganarte la admiración de los chicos. Sin duda te ganaste la de Yue y yo la siento desde hace mucho—exclamó el rubio.**

 **Pues no lucías como si me admirases—acotó el ojos azules.**

 **Estaba en una edad y época difícil. Yo tampoco aceptaba lo que sentía—dijo sinceramente el ojos mieles y no solo hablaba de su admiración.**

 **¿Dices que actúo como un chico?—preguntó algo ofendido el otro.**

 **No. No digo eso. Hay diferente clases de personas y tú no aceptas lo que sientes. Eso es todo—respondió Wheeler tratando de explicarse.**

 **¿Y tú como sabes eso?—preguntó Seto.**

 **Disculpa. No lo sé. Perdona si…-dijo el rubio y miró a los ojos azules que le miraban directamente y por un segundo no encontró su voz, bajó sus ojos para no encontrarse con su mirada tan penetrante y terminó-…te he ofendido—**

 **El castaño al verlo tan incómodo cambió de tema en el acto-¿Por qué tu socio no les vende sus acciones a esos inversores directamente? ¿Por qué quiere convencerte de venderlas tú?—era una pregunta que había rondado su cabeza desde que se fuera a dormir la noche pasada. Los ojos mieles le miraron por un segundo y se desviaron de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaba con el otro ahora? Parecía más bien huidizo.**

 **No puede venderlas sin mi autorización—respondió Joseph—Cuando mi padre le vendió las acciones el contrato tenía esa cláusula—**

 **¿Estás seguro de que los que te amenazan son trabajadores molestos por su despido?—preguntó el incisivo castaño.**

 **Si. Pero no dudo de que Moto pueda aprovecharse de ese asunto para desviar las sospechas. Pienso como tú, que él esconde una navaja tras su sonrisa pero no puedo probarlo pues nada ha hecho aún. En cuanto a las cartas iniciaron después de los despidos y antes de la oferta de esa corporación por lo tanto esta fuera de duda que se trata de empleados despedidos—contestó el ojos mieles. Kaiba miró hacia la calle de nuevo satisfecho con la respuesta mientras Joey rumiaba algo, le miró y dándose aliento le preguntó—Si algo me pasara… ¿Cuidarías de Yue?—**

 **Seto lo miró. Se notaba preocupado. Con su padre prácticamente ido y su madre que ni se acordaba de él estaba preocupado por quien protegería a su pequeña si algo le pasaba. Seto se sintió confuso después de mucho tiempo. No entendía como el otro podía confiarle su más preciado tesoro sin más pues no se conocían tanto. Pudo ver un atisbo de ojeras en el otro. De seguro no dormía bien por ese asunto y los problemas de su empresa. Era más joven que él pero se veía mucho más cansado de la vida que Kaiba. –No tienes que preocuparte por ese asunto. Nada va a pasarte. Yo me encargaré de ello—le dijo.**

 **Joey iba a protestar pero decidió no hacerlo pues se dio cuenta que esa era la forma de Seto de aceptar y tranquilizarlo. Recibió una llamada y contestó. Se despidió diciendo "muy bien" y dijo a Seto—No bajaré en la oficina. Recogeremos a Tea e iremos a una reunión—dicho esto se dispusieron a hacerlo.**

 **En la reunión el ojos azules observó la interacción entre jefe y empleada y vislumbró que ella se anticipaba a todas las acciones y pensamientos del rubio. Mas allá de la eficiencia de ella pudo ver algo de interés personal en el otro. La forma en como lo miraba y le sonreía le hizo sospechar de una atracción física o quizás un enamoramiento. En cambio todo eso parecía pasar desapercibido para el otro que solo se concentraba en los negocios. Era agudo en los negocios pero se veía a leguas que no se percataba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.**

 **Eso provocó la charla que tendrían en su vuelta a casa.**

 **¿No has pensado en darle una madre a Yue?—preguntó el ojos azules de pronto parando el corazón de Wheeler. Este lo miró luego de un momento—Tu hija es muy pequeña aún y necesita una madre. Lo sabes—añadió Seto.**

 **¡Sé bien lo que necesita mi hija!—exclamó Joey sintiéndose un poco ofendido y dolido porque el otro le sugiriera eso, aunque claro, pensaba como cualquier amigo común y no podía criticarlo por ello, pero que justo él lo sugiriera le dolía.**

 **¿Entonces por qué no lo intentas? Me parece que tu secretaria está interesada en ti y se ve una mujer eficiente que cuidaría bien de ella—preguntó Kaiba.**

 **¡No te metas en mis asuntos personales!—le espetó Wheeler dolido porque el otro le sugiriera una pareja en concreto tan deliberadamente, dolido porque, aunque era ilógico, el otro no sintiera reparos de verlo con otra persona. Se sintió mal al instante cuando el rostro de su custodio volvió a su pose formal y distante.**

 **¡Tienes razón! ¡Ese no es mi trabajo!—aseveró Kaiba y no hablaron más. Se separaron en el living de su casa. Joey con una sensación de pesar. Seto con cierto malestar.**

 **Solo quería estar con él. No se preguntaba como sería porque estaba seguro de que era lo que quería y no quería nada más. Quería poder decir que se detuviera solo para oír de él que no podía. Quería sentir sus latidos con sus manos en el pecho de él mientras era embestido. Quería ser besado con pasión mientras las manos del otro se aferraban a sus caderas y derretían su piel. Quería no poder pensar. Ese era el efecto que Seto Kaiba tenía en él. Había tenido a muchas chicas pero jamás había estado con un hombre y con nadie desde aquel día en que se fue. Le quería incluso tanto como a su propia hija.**

 **Desde que él vivía de nuevo bajo su techo, sus noches estaban llenas de deseos contenidos y duchas frías. En varias oportunidades fantaseó con ir a su dormitorio y tocar pero no se atrevía. No podría soportar su mirada llena de asco porque se notaba a la legua que al otro solo le cabía pensar en un hombre y una mujer como la charla de hoy lo había demostrado. Él era el que estaba mal. Él era el desviado y estaba consciente de ello.**

 **6-Rehén**

 **Al otro día la mirada fría del otro le causó gran pesar, mucho de lo poco que había construido desde que el otro volviera se había perdido. Subieron al auto en completo silencio. Y se dirigieron a la corporación.**

 **¡Quiero decirte…!—trató de explicar.**

 **No tienes nada que decirme—le respondió su custodio y al ver sus ojos azules tan fríos sintió que el dolor dominaba su piel.**

 **Dos horas más tarde estaba en mitad de una reunión cuando Tea le dijo que había una llamada urgente. El que llamó dijo que no podía esperar, que se trataba de la hija del rubio. Joey atendió y después de un momento la joven supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal.**

 **¿Qué sucede señor?—le preguntó, pero obviándola por completo él se dirigió a todos.**

 **¡La reunión se terminó! Disculpen pero es un asunto muy importante—dijo Joseph y los reunidos algo aturdidos se retiraron. -¡Por favor, déjame solo!—le pidió a su secretaria. Ella se retiró pero gracias a un presentimiento no se quedó callada como habitualmente lo hubiera hecho.**

 **El castaño estaba en una habitación de espera en la que habitualmente se hallaba esperando hasta que el otro saliera, leía un libro cuando la agitada asistente entró—Señor Kaiba—le dijo.**

 **Él la miró y no habituado a su nerviosismo paró las antenas y preguntó-¿Qué sucede?—**

 **Es el señor Wheeler. No me ha dicho nada pero han llamado diciendo que era importante, que se trataba de Yue y ha despedido a todos con los que se hallaba reunido—respondió ella.**

 **Eso es muy lógico—dijo el ojos azules algo más calmado pero aún alerta.**

 **¡No entiende! Los despidió después de colgar y se ha quedado encerrado. Si algo le estuviera pasando a Yue él…-dijo la castaña estresada.**

… **él hubiera salido de inmediato para su casa—terminó Seto. Si. Olía mal y definitivamente era extraño que no lo hubiera llamado. Aunque recordaba la discusión sabía que el otro acudiría a él a menos que no estuviera involucrado en algo peligroso pero su instinto por primera vez le decía lo contrario así que sin más avudió a verlo después de preguntar a Tea donde se encontraba.**

 **Cuando vio la puerta abrirse comenzó a decir-¡Tea, te dije que no quería ser…!—pero las palabras siguientes murieron en su boca al ver el rostro de la persona a quién realmente deseaba ver. -¡Vete! ¡No molestes!—arguyó con su interior bregando por lo contrario.**

 **Seto lo miró directamente a los ojos viendo la vacilación en su mirada y preguntó casi amenazantemente-¿Qué está sucediendo?—**

 **Nada importante—mintió Wheeler dándole la espalda y esperando que el otro le creyera.**

 **No es verdad—dijo el otro cerrando la puerta y derribando el muro que el ojos mieles intentaba construir.**

 **Es cierto. Nada pasa—trató de mantener la lejanía Wheeler y luego oyó sus pasos a su espalda, acercándose.**

 **¿Qué sucede con tu hija?—preguntó el castaño tomándolo de un hombro y obligándolo a voltear.**

 **Joseph volteó—¡No tiene nada que ver contigo así que aléjate!—le dijo sintiendo evidentemente pánico.**

 **¿Qué le sucede a Yue?—preguntó el firme guardaespaldas mientras miraba la cara que trataba de ocultarle un gran dolor. Los nervios de Joey estaban evidentemente al extremo.**

 **¡Déjalo así!—pidió.**

 **¡No!—respondió Seto y el rubio trató de irse antes de cometer un acto arriesgado pero el otro evitó que lo hiciera tomándolo de ambos brazos y obligándolo a enfrentarlo.**

 **¡No lo comprendes! ¡Dijeron que si alguien más…!—exclamó el ojos mieles comenzando a temblar.**

 **La mirada de Seto cambió en un instante al comprender de lo que el otro estaba hablando-¿Han raptado a Yue?—preguntó con voz ominosa.**

 **No…-trató de mentir Wheeler.**

 **¡Dí la verdad!—lo increpó el otro.**

 **¡Sí!—respondió al fin Wheeler minando sus fuerzas.**

 **¿Cuándo?—preguntó el castaño.**

 **Esta mañana. Traté de llamar a casa pero nadie responde e imagino que no están disponibles. Yo… no sé que hacer—exclamó Wheeler con la mirada baja.**

 **¿Qué te dijeron?—preguntó Seto y entonces Joseph que se había sentado lo miró.**

 **Quieren veinte millones de dólares por ella y lo quieren mañana—respondió el rubio**

 **¿Tienes el dinero?—preguntó el castaño.**

 **Normalmente tardaría más que eso en obtenerlo pero…-dijo el ojos mieles y una idea cruzó la mente del custodio.**

 **¿Cuánto te ofrecieron por tus acciones?—preguntó el guardaespaldas.**

 **30—respondió Joseph y todo se hizo muy tangible para Kaiba.**

 **¿Tienes forma de encontrarlos?—preguntó el castaño.**

 **No. Solo se que son un holding y…-explicó Wheeler.**

 **Pero tu socio si—le dijo Seto y entonces Joey comprendió.**

 **¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó tomándolo de un brazo.**

 **Tu habla con tu socio y dile que estás dispuesto a vender para que no sospechen—le indicó el guardaespaldas evitando contestar.**

 **Te pregunté que qué vas…-expresó el empresario.**

 **Voy a ir por Moto y le haré decirme como encontrarlos y si sabe donde está tu hija, los encontraré, les haré pagar y la traeré de vuelta—respondió el castaño con una inhabitual intensidad en él.**

 **Pero ellos dijeron…-dijo el padre de la víctima.**

 **No les pagues nada, no hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva con tu hija. ¿Entendiste? Dijiste que confiabas en mí. ¿Aún confías?—preguntó Seto y el rubio que lo tenía asido por un brazo lo soltó.**

 **¡Tráela de vuelta y vuelve sano y salvo!—dijo con ojos bajos.**

 **¡Volveré con ella!—dijo Seto tratando de tranquilizarlo.**

 **Joseph lo vio partir sintiendo otro codazo del destino. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Quería decirle que si algo le pasaba por intentar rescatar a su niña del peligro…**

 **Pero eso ahora que más daba. Él se había ido y solo quedaba rezar para que no fuera para siempre.**

 **Mika llamó diciendo que no encontraban a la niña y él le explicó la situación. Les dijo que no llamaran a la policía pues él lo arreglaría por si mismo y lo que los secuestradores le habían dicho.**

 **Después de colgar con la niñera hizo lo que estaba previsto y llamó a Yami Moto.**

 **Necesito que te contactes con los compradores y que decidí vender—le dijo como si no albergara sospechas de que el otro estaba implicado en el secuestro de su hija.**

 **Muy bien pero no es fácil contactarlos. Dame unos días y…-dijo el tricolor relajadamente.**

 **Apurado Joseph le contestó-¡No! ¡Escucha! No tengo unos días… han secuestrado a Yue y piden mucho dinero por ella para mañana. ¡Necesito venderlas hoy!—le dijo nervioso el ojos mieles y la voz del otro lado tomó un tono serio.**

 **Muy bien. Veré que tan rápido puedo organizar el encuentro. Te hablaré en cuanto lo sepa—le prometió.**

 **Wheeler colgó el auricular temblando. Estaba en la cuerda floja y si fallaba el que sufriría las consecuencias no sería él y eso era lo peor.**

 **Aún en sus oídos resonaban todas las palabras no dichas pero además se sentía fatal. Había perdido la correcta forma de ver todo. Desde un primer momento debió pensar que su niña estaba en peligro. No era un buen padre. Se había focalizado en sacar esa empresa de la quiebra para su hija pero tal vez jamás la recibiría. Y lo más importante no era esta. Se apartó en el trabajo intentando dejar algo en el futuro cuando debía preocuparse en el presente.**

 **¿Como era que jamás previó esto? Era el peor padre del mundo. Y lo otro. Revoloteando tras alguien que no le prestaba el mínimo de atención y lo peor es que era un hombre. Seto tenía razón. Si su niña volviera a sus brazos la trataría mejor y le daría una madre linda y que estuviera con ella no solo por dinero.**

 **¡Perdón señor Wheeler! ¡Sé que me dijo que no quería ser molestado pero es que pensé que era lo indicado que el señor Kaiba viniera! ¿Hice bien?—preguntó su secretaria asomando su cabeza por la puerta y él la miró.**

 **¡Por supuesto Tea! Usted jamás pierde el tino. Le pido disculpas por como la traté. Fui muy grosero y usted no se lo merecía—dijo el ojos mieles.**

 **¡Descuide señor! Sé que está bajo mucha presión y es natural...—dijo ella.**

 **¡No es excusa! Y por favor deja de llamarme señor, dime Joey. ¿Si?—le pidió su jefe y ella reaccionó emocionada.**

 **Si señor, es decir Joey—le dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—preguntó luego.**

 **¡Tutéame! Hace demasiado que nos conocemos. ¿No?—dijo con una triste sonrisa el rubio y luego contestó— ¡Pregunta!—**

 **¿Qué esta sucediendo?—preguntó la secretaria.**

 **Él respondió-¡Te mereces la verdad!—y le contó todo necesitaba alguien a quien contarle todo con franqueza, alguien que le ayudara a tener firmeza y Tea Gardner era para él, en ese momento, esa persona.**

 **7—El rescate**

 **Seto tocó timbre y le abrieron.**

 **¿Si? ¿Qué desea?—preguntó un hombre calvo con mirada desconfiada.**

 **¿El señor Moto se encuentra en casa?—preguntó suponiendo bien que el otro era el mayordomo de éste.**

 **¡Así es!—respondió el sirviente.**

 **¡Bien!—exclamó Kaiba y lo empujó.**

 **Yugi que estaba en la sala arreglando su mochila lo vio primero pero el castaño pasó a su lado mientras el mayordomo perseguidor le increpaba desde atrás a los gritos y amenazaba llamar a los guardias.**

 **El mayor de los hermanos salió entonces por una puerta preguntando que era todo ese griterío y al ver al ojos azules le reconoció-¿Tú trabajas para Wheeler verdad? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Si traes un recado de él te digo que ya hablamos y le dije que la reunión era mañana a las…-dijo pero antes de que lograra terminar la frase el custodio que no había dejado de avanzar por la sala le tomó por el cuello y le estampó en la pared.**

 **Solo lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Dónde están?—preguntó el guardaespaldas con un tono amenazante. Los ojos violáceos se clavaron en los suyos con incomprensión.**

 **¿De que hablas?—preguntó Moto.**

 **¡Deja a mi hermano!—gritó Yugi asustado.**

 **¡Llamaré a la policía!—dijo el sirviente agitado.**

 **¡Apártate enano!—dijo Seto a Yugi—Tal vez seas amigo de Yue pero si interfieres con esto niño te trataré como un cómplice en su secuestro. ¡Y tú!—dijo hablando al sirviente—Llama a la policía para que una vez que termine con la escoria de tu jefe lo metan ellos mismos en la cárcel por secuestro—los otros dos se amedrentaron ante tales acusaciones. El más pequeño de los hermanos miró al mayor con desconcierto.**

 **¿De que hablas? Yo no tuve que ver en ese secuestro—se defendió con dificultad el acusado pues su garganta estaba siendo oprimida muy fuerte a tal punto que temía que de un mal movimiento se la rompieran.**

 **Ahora dime… ¿Dónde están?—preguntó Kaiba inconmovible.**

 **¿Quiénes? ¿Los del holding?—preguntó de pronto el tricolor mayor.**

 **¡Vaya! ¡Eres un genio! Al menos si no sabes donde está la niña sabes donde están ellos—preguntó Kaiba pues tenía una leve sospecha de que el otro no estuviera al tanto por su mirada. Aunque podía ser engañado, difícilmente lo era.**

 **No creo que ellos…-dijo Yami.**

 **¡Dile hermano!—le pidió Yugi temiendo por su integridad pues el otro parecía todo lo peligroso que podía ser un hombre enfurecido y el otro pareció comprender eso.**

 **¡Está bien! Te lo diré—dijo el mayor de los Moto.**

 **Maximiliam Pegasus era un hombre extremadamente ocupado, rico y pagado de si mismo, su asistente Duke Devlin que también era su abogado le había pedido que asistiera a esa junta para decidir ciertas cosas con sus asociados menores. Estaban en uno de los salones de conferencias del Waldorf Astoria esperando por el último asociado cuando un castaño de asesinos ojos azules entró sin anunciar.**

 **¡Perdón pero esta es una reunión privada, así que deberá…!—dijo un hombre entrado en años acercándose al intruso que sin más sacó una Beretta 9 mm. y le apuntó en la cabeza logrando que se callara de inmediato.**

 **Viendo la sala se dio cuenta de quien tenía el mando allí pues entre otras cosas estaba a la cabecera de la mesa y le apuntó desde donde estaba acercándose con pasos precisos.**

 **¿Podría decirme que busca?—preguntó el rubio pelilargo sin un atisbo de miedo en su voz o su talante, juntando las manos frente a sí pareciendo escuchar con atención.**

 **Seto solo hizo una pregunta una vez estuvo frente a frente con el CEO-¿Dónde está la niña?—**

 **¿De qué niña habla?—preguntó el otro con su tonito engreído.**

 **Mala respuesta—indicó Kaiba y le disparó en la rodilla a quien acertadamente creyó su asistente, o sea Devlin, que gritó de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo sosteniéndose la rodilla herida—Ahora probemos de nuevo—añadió.**

 **Bueno. No es necesaria tanta violencia. ¡Verá! No sé de que está hablando pero si…-dijo Pegasus un poco menos seguro.**

 **¡BAM!**

 **Otro disparo. Esta vez en la otra rodilla y otro grito de dolor agudo. Todos en la sala estaban pasmados y temerosos por su vida gracias a ese desquiciado que apuntaba a su jefe y atacaba a su abogado.**

 **Podemos seguir así toda la tarde. Tiene muchos lugares más en que puedo dispararle antes de que muera y luego seguiré con…-dijo el castaño con voz calmada y por ello más ominosa.**

 **Le repito que no sé de que me esta habla…-dijo el pelidorado.**

 **¡Basta! ¡No!—gritó el abogado consternado—Yo sé donde está ella—dijo para asombro de todos en la sala menos de Kaiba.**

 **Estaba ansioso bebiendo el quinto café de esa tarde cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y una pequeña de dorados cabellos se fue corriendo hasta su escritorio. Él tardó un segundo en recobrarse de la impresión y lo rodeó para encontrarse con ella del otro lado, levantándola luego. La abrazó tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que la rompería.**

 **Luego de un momento de profunda felicidad abrió los ojos y lo vio parado en la puerta. Parecía satisfecho aunque no jactancioso como cualquiera lo estaría. Bajó a su niña y le preguntó-¿Estás bien, cariño?—**

 **Si, papi. El príncipe encantador me llevó a comprarme un helado de chocolate antes de venir acá. ¡Es muy lindo! ¿No te parece?—preguntó la niña y él miró hacia el castaño que se encontraba algo incómodo con lo oído y miraba con los brazos cruzados por la ventana a un lado de la puerta.**

 **Si, mi amor—dijo sonriendo con alivio el padre para después erguirse y decirle-¡Bien, nos vamos a casa!—**

 **¡Yeyyyy! ¿Podemos pasar por chocolates camino a casa? ¿Podemos?—preguntó Yue ilusionada.**

 **¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo lo que quieras!—respondió su padre inmensamente feliz.**

 **¿Vas a malcriar un poco a Yue, verdad?—preguntó Tea asomándose por la puerta pues no podía esperar a que saliera para ver su cara de felicidad.**

 **El otro la miró y sonrió para decirle-¡No puedo con la condición!—**

 **¡Pues hoy es el mejor momento para ello!—le indicó ella mientras Seto los observaba. Entendió que algo había cambiado. La relación entre ellos ya no era tan formal.**

 **¿Pasa algo hoy?—preguntó la niña mirando a su padre con curiosidad.**

 **¡Papá vendió algo muy valioso hoy y hay que celebrar!—le respondió a su hija.**

 **Se la llevaba de la mano cuando Seto lo detuvo y le dijo bajito-¡No habrás…!—**

 **Tranquilo—le contestó Wheeler poniendo su mano sobre la que el otro había posado en su brazo—Vendí una de nuestras patentes hoy—le contestó el otro sonriente. No hablarían hasta la noche de lo sucedido pues ambos no querían que la niña se espantara ya que había pasado por todo el incidente sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando.**

 **Seto se quedó en la cocina esperando a que Joseph acostara a su hija tomando un café.**

 **No había podido agradecerte—dijo el rubio alzando su mano hacia él.**

 **No tienes porqué. Es parte de mi trabajo—respondió el otro sin énfasis en su voz o su mirada. Por la frialdad en esta el rubio supo que habían reiniciado a como estaban justo antes del secuestro.**

 **No quiero esto, si estás disconforme…-le dijo Wheeler.**

 **Yo no dije que estuviera desconforme, simplemente…-dijo el custodio levantándose y dejando la taza. Ya era hora de irse a casa si el otro se ponía así. Lo aceptaba porque después de todo el día le lleno de temores y tensiones pero…**

 **Te considero parte de la familia. Por eso te busqué. Tal vez hice mal en meterte en mis problemas pero es que necesitaba tu ayuda y sabía que puedo confiar en ti. ¿No te lo demostré hoy? Dejé la vida de Yue en tus manos. Solo quiero que te sientas parte de esta familia. Siento lo que dije el otro día. Me desboqué lo sé. No debí…-dijo el ojos mieles.**

 **¡Es tu vida! No debí…-dijo algo afectado el ojos azules.**

 **¡Pero si debiste! ¡Ese es el punto! Tú como parte de esta familia tienes voz y voto es que yo no quería oír… En fin. Nos hemos desviado. Vine para agradecerte y preguntarte como fue todo—exclamó Joey.**

 **Todo fue bien—dijo Seto.**

 **Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero—dijo el empresario.**

 **Lo sé—aceptó el custodio. –Todo fue aparentemente un plan del abogado principal del holding. Él se vería directamente beneficiado con un ascenso a vicepresidente si conseguía tu compañía y estaba decidido a tenerlo. Al parecer la cabeza del holding y tu socio no están involucrados pero eso lo decidirá la justicia—le reportó su empleado.**

 **¿Y el abogado?—preguntó Wheeler con un raro presentimiento.**

 **Se estará recuperando unos días en el hospital y luego lo llevarán a instalaciones gubernamentales de seguridad—le explicó el guardaespaldas.**

 **¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó Joseph con algo de aprehensión aunque era del raptor de su hija del que hablaban.**

 **Le disparé. Dos veces—informó Seto para horror de Joey.**

 **Mi juicio empezará en quince días, estoy fuera porque el señor Pegasus presidente del holding tuvo la amabilidad de hablar a mi favor—dijo el ojos azules.**

 **¿Le conocías de antes?—preguntó Wheeler con una pequeña punzada de celos.**

 **No pero eso no tiene nada que ver, el sujeto pudo enjuiciarme por apuntarle pero no lo hará. Debo aceptar que es un tanto raro—respondió el castaño pensativo.**

 **Ver que el otro se preocupara tanto del otro tipo molestó un tanto a Joseph pero no lo demostró. –Si necesitas un abogado yo tengo uno…-dijo.**

 **No te preocupes. Ya me ocupé de eso, ahora iré a dormir—dijo el ojos azules pronto para ir a su cama pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.**

 **¡No te vayas! ¡Quiero decirte algo!—dijo Joey.**

 **Ya me agradeciste—dijo simplemente el otro.**

 **¡Maldición! ¡Deja que te diga lo que quiero decirte!—gritó el ojos mieles tomando por sorpresa al otro.**

 **¿Bien?—preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio Seto.**

 **Joseph sentía que su corazón quería estallar por todo lo que contenía y su garganta se trabó y luego recordó aquello que pensó mientras él estaba buscando a su hija allí afuera.**

 **Kaiba vio con desconcierto como la mirada del otro se apagaba de pronto y liberando su brazo le dijo—Hace seis años entre a tu dormitorio y te investigué—**

 **Creí que había sido un hombre de tu padre—dijo el ojos azules.**

 **Pero no lo fue. Fui yo. Solo quería que lo supieras—aceptó el rubio y luego añadió—Me intrigabas, quería conocerte. Eso es todo. ¡Hasta mañana!—**

 **El custodio lo vio partir con una sensación extraña de desconcierto. Luego se fue a su dormitorio.**

 **Seto al encontrarlo la mañana siguiente le dijo—Debemos hablar—Joseph le miró expectante—Después de lo que pasó no podemos dejar a tu hija sin protección—añadió.**

 **Ya lo había pensado. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?—dijo el empresario y el custodio asintió–Muy bien, dale a Tea sus datos. Ejem. ¿Es bueno con los niños, no?—**

 **Kaiba volvió a asentir y agregó—Es mujer. Pensé que sería lo mejor pues no llamará mucho la atención estando a su alrededor y se adaptará mejor al ambiente de la niña aparte de que estará mas cómoda con una mujer cuidándola que con un hombre. Podemos decir que es una asistente de Mika—**

 **El corazón de Wheeler se le fue a los pies. Tal vez era algo tonto pero la idea de que trajera a la casa a una mujer y que la conocía de antes le infundía cierto desasosiego. Un poco mas serio de lo habitual el rubio asintió—Si tú confías en ella es suficiente para mí—exclamó y después tomó el camino hacia la puerta.**

 **8—La manzana de la discordia**

 **Seiren era alta, de pelo largo y negro y tez blanca como la leche, sus ojos violetas le daban un toque principesco y su pose bien erguida delataba su disciplina. Cuando la presentaron ante su hija temió que esta la rechazara, quizás fue un deseo inconsciente pero ni bien le presentó a la niña la mujer que todo el tiempo hablara con él de las condiciones del trabajo y de su experiencia en el campo de la protección con un tono profesional y frío, sonrió a la niña al ser presentada y le preguntó su edad. La niña se fascinó de ser el centro de atención y tomándola de la mano la invitó a tomar el té. Sabía que debía admitir que Seto Kaiba había escogido bien pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo.**

 **En el currículo de ella uno de los datos era que tenía un pasado marcial por lo que el ojos mieles dedujo que ambos se habían conocido ahí. Le intrigaba que los unía pero temía preguntar ya que a veces es mejor no saber.**

 **Estaba en su estudio revisando las notas de una junta pero no podía concentrarse. Un trueno repentino lo sobresaltó y por la ventana pudo ver las nubes negras que anunciaban lluvia. La luz de la esquina de la habitación se había apagado. No se había dado cuenta porque la pantalla de su laptop seguía encendida. Seto entró y preguntó-¿Todo está bien?—**

 **Si—respondió él.**

 **Se fue la luz—explicó el otro.**

 **Lo sé. Me he dado cuenta recién. ¿Los demás están bien?—preguntó el dueño de casa.**

 **Yue se ha asustado un poco pero Seiren ya la tranquilizó—informó su empleado.**

 **¡Ah! ¡Que bien!—exclamó sin entusiasmo el rubio.**

 **¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Kaiba al percibir cierto tono en el otro.**

 **¡No, nada! ¡Iré a ver a mi hija!—anunció levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia él ya que estaba entre la puerta y el ojos mieles.**

 **¡Ya Seiren la acostó! ¡No tienes nada que hacer allá!—le indicó el ojos azules molestando terriblemente a su jefe.**

 **¿Cómo que no tengo nada que hacer allá? ¡Es mi hija y la veré si quiero!—le gritó.**

 **¡Calma! Ya lo sé. Solo te decía que Seiren…-dijo Seto pero el otro no le dejó terminar.**

 **¡Ya! Y como Seiren es tan buena en todo lo que hace yo estoy demás hasta con mi hija. ¿No es así?—preguntó Joseph lleno de furibundos celos.**

 **¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tú…?—preguntaba el custodio cuando el otro lo cortó.**

 **¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada!—contestó de mal modo tratando de pasar a su lado pero la pregunta del otro lo detuvo en seco.**

 **¿En que otra cosa estás demás?—preguntó el ojos azules.**

 **¿Qué?—preguntó el empresario tratando de borrar sus huellas.**

 **Dijiste estar demás hasta con tu hija. ¿En que otra cosa Seiren te deja demás?—preguntó intrigado el otro.**

 **No iba a contestar esa pregunta. El problema era qué contestaría.**

 **Eso no importa ahora—dijo Joey y renovó su camino cuando oyó tras él-¡A mí si!—lo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, y se detuvo de nuevo preguntándose que responder. Entonces miró sus manos que temblaban ya que por la puerta ya entraba la luz pues habían restaurado la energía. Su cabeza daba vueltas.**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contestarme?—preguntó su guardaespaldas y el decidió que si quería saber era el momento de decirle.**

 **¡Contigo!—respondió y oyó un "¿Qué?" del otro por lo que decidió mirarle de frente y volteó para ver su cara de no entendimiento— ¡Sé que ustedes son amantes! ¡Puedes decírmelo!—**

 **¿Y eso que tiene que ver…?—preguntó el castaño y al mencionar la última palabra se quedó estático mirando al otro.**

 **Joey cerró sus puños. Había develado demasiado. Lo sabía. ¿Pero que podía hacer ahora? Sus celos y sus ganas de decirle le habían jugado una mala pasada y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Volteó implorando que el otro no le dijera nada y que desde ahora hiciera como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido.**

 **¡Espera!—oyó de pronto y con su corazón aún acongojado se detuvo otra vez. Decidió recibir las palabras del ojos azules lo más firme posible aunque lo deshicieran por dentro y volteó a verle nuevamente.**

 **El castaño se le acercó con paso muy decidido y el tembló ante la expectativa de las duras palabras del otro, de su odio, de su desprecio.**

 **Pero jamás imaginó lo que acontecería a continuación.**

 **Cuando Seto llegó hasta él con ambas manos tomó su cara y le plantó un pasional beso que hizo vibrar todas las fibras de su piel, luego sus brazos lo abrazaron muy fuerte y levantándolo del suelo mientras su boca no se separaba de la suya y lo llevó de vuelta al estudio.**

 **Sus cuerpos se transmitían un inusitado calor y sus manos buscaban afanosamente en el otro la manera de hacerlo más suyo, de seducirlo. Los dos estaban conectados. Tanto que respiraban al unísono mientras sus labios se separaban y unían en segundos tratando de evitar el estar desconectados.**

 **Las manos de Joseph se fundieron en la nuca de Seto mientras este lo sentaba en su escritorio quedando abrazado a él y se colocaba entre sus entreabiertas piernas y sus torsos, estómagos y bajovientres quedaron rozándose.**

 **Al sentir cierto abultado objeto rozarle Wheeler se estremeció de nuevo y sintió su propia excitación crecer. Las manos de Kaiba se introdujeron dentro de su camisa palpando la piel de su espalda y llevándolo a pegarse más a él. Ya el calor no podía ser más alto ni el deseo mas intenso.**

 **Las manos de Seto bajaron a su cinturón y sintió como lo iba abriendo con la crispada anticipación a flor de piel. ¿Qué sucedería con ellos dos a partir de ahora?**

 **Entonces despertó en su habitación solitaria y fría y contó un sueño más para guardarlo en el arcón de los recuerdos. Se sintió cansado más bien. Ya no podía sentir tristeza o autocompasión pues eran muchas las veces en que despertara en idéntica situación.**

 **Miró hacia delante en la cama y vio el bulto que se había formado bajo las sábanas. No bajaría por si mismo, lo sabía. Sin esperar más se dedicó a la tarea de deshacerse de la erección cerrando sus ojos y evocando las últimas escenas del sueño. Después de unos momentos se arqueó y el líquido lechoso brotó entre sus manos, llenando su ropa interior de manchas inconfesables de las que el lavarropas se encargaría. Miró el reloj, pronto serían las seis. Era domingo pero se levantó pues no tenía ganas de dormir más y no podría soportar otro sueño como ese. Entró al baño y se dio una refrescante ducha fría con la esperanza de que las escenas del último sueño volvieran a él durante el día.**

 **Habían pasado quince días y todo iba tranquilo pues ni amenazas ni nada similar había pasado. Si, los del Holding intentaban aún comprar sus acciones pero por vías totalmente legales hasta ahora. El juicio a Seto por daños y perjuicios se resolvió en primera instancia ya que el juez sentenció que no había razón para proceder ya que el damnificado tenía cautiva a una niña y en su desesperación el custodio había recurrido a la violencia. Con todo y eso, debería pagar una multa, no podría salir de la ciudad y tendría que reportarse cada semana con su oficial de libertad a fin de registrar que seguía en ella y de que manera.**

 **Iba a tomar un café mañanero, se lo prepararía él porque la mujer de la cocina de ese día no venía temprano por ser domingo, los horarios de la casa eran un poco diferentes. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando oyó claramente que Seiren dijo—Yo nunca dije que te amara—**

 **Su mano se detuvo antes de empujar la puerta batiente como los latidos de su corazón. Había oído claramente las palabras de la guardaespaldas y luego oyó la voz de la otra persona dentro— ¡Como digas!—**

 **Era claramente la voz de Seto Kaiba.**

 **9—Miel**

 **Una semana mas tarde la joven guardaespaldas miraba como la niñera le hacía una trenza a Yue y esta a su vez movía los delicados cabellos de su muñeca intentando lograr algo parecido. Una dulce sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Seiren al recordar la muñeca que un día tuvo.**

 **Una vez Mika terminó la niña dijo a las dos con su habitual energía-¡Vamos al jardín!—y salió corriendo.**

 **Seiren habituada a hacer mucho ejercicio agradeció su condición física ya que la niña demandaba mucho esfuerzo.**

 **Llegaron a la parte posterior del patio, eran pasadas las 10 pero era domingo así que la hora realmente no importaba. Mika estaba ahí al igual que la cocinera porque el señor Wheeler tenía un almuerzo de negocios con un inversionista extranjero que quería invertir en el nuevo hotel cinco estrellas. Al rubio le dolía dejar a su hija en domingo y de eso todos se daban cuenta pero ere era el trabajo y si quería superar el revés económico en que la última crisis les dejara debía hacer ciertos sacrificios.**

 **El joven Moto como socio de Joey estaba ahí pero se cuidó mucho de sus actitudes frente al castaño. Ya todos sabían lo que había hecho al abogado de Pegasus y se cuidaban muy bien de él. De hecho era un secreto a voces que el tipo no tenía ningún reparo en dispararle a una persona desarmada. Joseph Wheeler estaba un poco más seguro ahora.**

 **Yue cantaba ahora una canción aprendida en el jardín que hablaba de cómo los pajaritos extienden sus alas y aprenden a volar.**

 **¡Algo es seguro! ¡Con una niña así el sobrepeso no es problema!—dijo agitada Mika a Seiren mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Le había gritado todo el camino que no corriera pero ella ni caso.**

 **La pelinegra le sonrió a la castaña y luego volvió su atención a la niña y es cuando vio que la atención de esta había sido atrapada por un árbol. Ambas mujeres se acercaron y de inmediato Yue apuntó a lo alto y les dijo-¡Miren!—**

 **Los ojos violetas de la custodio se dirigieron a lo alto del ramaje para encontrarse con dos puntos azules y redondos que la observaban al parecer muy asustados y fue entonces cuando el pequeño animalito exclamó-¡Miiiiiauuuuu!—su pelaje no se veía bien por lo tupido del follaje.**

 **¡Tiene miedo! ¡Sálvenlo porfis!—dijo la niña apretando fuerte contra si a Marian, su muñeca.**

 **¡Se ve asustado!—confirmó Mika algo temerosa de que el pequeño gatito se cayera.**

 **¡Yo lo bajaré!—dijo la ojivioleta y se sacó el saco para trepar.**

 **¿Estás segura?—preguntó la ojimiel.**

 **¡No te preocupes! ¡Esto es pan comido para mí! Subía árboles más altos cuando era niña—dijo Seiren y subió-¡Hola hermosura! ¡Ven conmigo!—le dijo al gatito cuando llegó a su lado pero este solo retrocedió encrespado hasta lo más delgado de la rama. La custodio pensó "Si intento atraparlo probablemente retrocederá y se caerá o me arañará el rostro" Fue entonces que recordó su cinturón e intentó probar.**

 **Desde abajo cuatro ojos la miraban atenta.**

 **La pelinegra se sacó el cinturón con una mano y con la otra se sostuvo luego tiró la parte contraria a la hebilla hacia el pequeño minino para después deslizarla lentamente hacia ella. Como pensó el felino actuó instintivamente, tratando de atrapar la presa que huía de él y entones dejando el cinturón la ojivioleta atrapó al animalito por la nuca y así lo bajó.**

 **¡Déjalo! ¡Lo lastimas!—dijo Yue al ver como ella lo agarraba.**

 **Mika la corrigió— ¡No es así! ¡Así es como mamá gata agarra a sus hijitos!—**

 **¡GUAUUUU! ¿Quieres decir que Seiren es la mamá del gatito?—preguntó la niña con sus grandes ojos escrutando a la castaña que se echó a reír al oír semejante cosa, Seiren se movió algo incómoda con una mirada de "¿Y eso de donde sale?"**

 **No, Yue. Seiren no es la mamá del gatito—dijo Mika.**

 **¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar?—preguntó ilusionada la rubia.**

 **Etoooo. Tendrías que preguntarle a tu papá. ¿No? Además hay que ver si no es de por aquél. Tal vez su mami lo esté buscando—respondió la niñera.**

 **Yue miró al animalito y luego a ellas para preguntar después algo que les rompió el corazón-¿Mi mami me está buscando?—**

 **Joseph volvió a las 2 y su hija casi le saltó encima. Corriendo hacia él le gritó-¡Papi! ¡Papi!—**

 **¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Algo te asustó?—preguntó su padre temeroso de que algo le sucediera.**

 **No, papi. Estoy bien. ¿Papi? ¿Puedo quedármelo? ¿Puedo?—preguntó la pequeña.**

 **¿Quedártelo? ¿Qué quieres quedarte mi amor?—preguntó estupefacto el empresario.**

 **¡A Miel!—respondió la niña.**

 **¿Quieres miel?—preguntó sin comprender el rubio.**

 **¡No papi!—respondió Yue mientras tanto él como su guardaespaldas veían a Seiren entrar con un pequeño bultito en los brazos.**

 **Señor Wheeler, este es Miel—le dijo la custodio. Los azulinos ojos le miraron con desconfianza mientras este pensaba que el nombre le quedaba pues su pelaje era color miel clara.**

 **¿Verdad que puedo quedármelo?—preguntó la hija de Joey.**

 **Habrá que averiguar si no pertenece a algún vecino o…-dijo el padre.**

 **¡Ya hicimos eso!—saltó su pequeña.**

 **Preguntamos y nos dijeron que debe pertenecer a unos gatitos que abandonaron aquí cerca. Los demás ya fueron adoptados—le informó la pelinegra.**

 **En ese caso no veo porque no puedas quedarte con Miel, pero tendrás que cuidarlo bien—le dijo el ojos mieles a su hija.**

 **¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!—gritó la niña llena de euforia y corrió a pedirle su gatito a Seiren, luego lo abrazó como si fuera una muñeca. Su padre sonrió tiernamente al verla.**

 **Mas tarde, mientras Seiren ayudaba a Joseph a preparar la merienda puesto que la cocinera y la niñera se habían ido y la niña estaba en la sala jugando con miel mientras Seto leía ahí, el rubio le dijo—No te he agradecido debidamente por ser tan gentil con Yue—**

 **Es fácil con ella. ¡Es una niña preciosa!—dijo la custodio.**

 **¡Si que lo es!—dijo el padre lleno de orgullo.**

 **Debe ser muy difícil atender todas las necesidades de esta casa y la empresa a la vez—exclamó ella llena de compasión por él.**

 **Sabiendo que es por mi hija y mi padre lo hago con gusto—dijo el empresario con una sonrisa tierna. En ese momento no eran empleada y jefe sino más bien dos conocidos que hablaban mientras efectuaban una tarea.**

 **¿Cómo son los pronósticos de su padre?—preguntó la ojivioleta.**

 **No presenta ninguna mejora—respondió Joey algo desanimado al pensar en ello.**

 **Lo siento. No debí preguntar—dijo él.**

 **¡No, hazlo! Al menos tengo alguien con quien hablar. Digamos que Kaiba no es muy parlanchín—dijo él amenamente. Ella sonrió.**

 **Si. Seto nunca ha hablado mucho—dijo Seiren con talante divertido.**

 **¡No es el rey de la fiesta!—exclamó Joey.**

 **¡Seguro que no!—contestó la pelinegra.**

 **Perdona pero quiero saber. ¿Estuvieron juntos en la armada?—preguntó él y ella tragó saliva algo triste antes de responder.**

 **Si. Fuimos compañeros allí—le informó.**

 **Me lo imaginaba—dijo el rubio—Te tiene mucha confianza—**

 **Y yo a él. Los lazos que se forman así jamás se rompen—dijo la custodio haciendo que el corazón de él doliera por un minuto sin saberlo.**

 **¿Lazos?—no pudo evitar preguntar Joseph.**

 **Si. Cierto. No vaya a malinterpretarlo señor Wheeler. Hablo de los lazos que se forman en la guerra. La confianza entre compañeros se hace vital allí y por lo general jamás nos deja—le explicó la guardaespaldas.**

 **¿Guerra? ¿Seto fue a la guerra?—preguntó el impresionado porque aunque lo sabía capaz jamás se imaginó que hubiera ido a la guerra.**

 **Si. Seto y yo fuimos compañeros en una unidad en el Golfo—respondió ella mientras terminaba de armar los sándwiches y él terminaba de hacer el chocolate espeso que había estado revolviendo en una olla.**

 **¡Ahora entiendo!—dijo él y en verdad lo entendía. Esos lazos según sabía eran muy fuertes porque en más de una ocasión se confiaban sus vidas mutuamente y se salvaban entre sí también. -¿No sabes si tiene familia? Desde que lo conozco no la ha mencionado—su curiosidad ascendía y al tener a alguien a mano que le conocía mejor que él no pudo evitar preguntar.**

 **Seto nunca cuenta sus cosas. Pero a riesgo de ser chismosa le diré que él fue el único que jamás recibió una carta. Ni la envió. Incluso cuando lo hospitalizaron lo que me pareció raro. O se ha peleado con ellos o no tiene una—sentenció Seiren.**

 **¿Lo hospitalizaron?—preguntó curioso y preocupado Wheeler.**

 **Si. Fue en la guerra. Emboscaron nuestro convoy. Utilizaron minas. Él y yo íbamos en transportes diferentes. Seto fue el único que se salvó del suyo—le respondió ella.**

 **Oseph se sentía mal por Seto. Haber estado así y solo. Ahora entendía mucho de su carácter aunque tenía más preguntas que por lo visto ella no sabría responder. Algo se le ocurrió-¿No tenía pareja?—**

 **¡Tenía a alguien!—respondió ella para su asombro. ¿Hablaría de ella misma?**

 **¿Y que pasó?—preguntó el ojos mieles.**

 **No le diga que yo le dije. Pero creo que prometieron salirse juntos de la carrera para estar juntos solo que él fue el único que lo hizo. La otra persona prefirió su carrera a estar con él. Creo que ha estado amargado desde entonces—exclamó la ojivioleta.**

 **¿Era necesario que abandonaran la Armada para estar juntos?—preguntó Joseph.**

 **Es mejor que se lo pregunte a Seto—dijo ella en respuesta.**

 **Habían pasado tres meses y como las finanzas de la empresa de Joey estaban en franca mejoría, él y los demás se fueron de vacaciones y por los demás quería decir que no solo Seto, su hija y Seiren irían, sino Tea también y no porque quisiera tener a su asistente cerca. Los custodios se dieron cuenta que estaba acostumbrando a Yue a ver a Tea más cercanamente. Estaba estrechando lazos con la castaña.**

 **Pasaron diez días espectaculares en un balneario de la costa donde la pequeña se divirtió mucho e hizo nuevos amigos. Tea y Wheeler se acercaron más, dando paseos con ellos donde el ojos mieles abrazaba a la castaña y miraban las puestas de sol.**

 **Tres semanas más tarde, ya de nuevo en su casa su jefe dijo al ojos azules—Es necesario que vayamos organizando todo para mi boda—**

 **Muy bien—fue la fría respuesta de Seto que molestó al otro—Seguiste mi consejo, es lo mejor—**

 **Joseph sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué responder? Nada—Quiero que Seiren y tú contraten la seguridad para el evento, que sean profesionales y que sean de confianza—dijo con tono frío.**

 **¿El evento? ¿Hablas así de tu propio casamiento?—preguntó Kaiba.**

 **¿Tiene algo de malo?—preguntó el otro de mal talante.**

 **En verdad no pero es demasiado frío. ¿No crees?—preguntó el castaño.**

 **No. No lo creo—exclamó Joseph dando por terminada la conversación.**

 **Al quedarse solo el rubio miró el ocaso por la ventana de su estudio. Estaba molesto y triste. Seto parecía más entusiasmado con su casamiento que él.**

 **10—Carl**

 **Carl Grinberg se encargaba de los problemas de otras personas por un precio que él consideraba más que justo. Ese día se encontraba en su auto esperando a un nuevo cliente. Una limosina se detuvo en el edificio de aparcamientos a unos metros de su automóvil. Una tipo pelado y gordo bajó de la limo y fue a su auto-¿Es usted Carl Grinberg?—preguntó asomando la cabeza por su ventanilla.**

 **Carl asintió y el otro le pasó una carpeta y un sobre, luego dio media vuelta y se fue.**

 **Carl abrió el sobre, dentro había dinero, lo contó, era la suma acordada. Luego abrió la carpeta, dentro estaba la información sobre su objetivo, más adelante estaban fotos del mismo pero esto no atrajo tanto su atención.**

 **Mira donde vengo a encontrarte—expresó con una sonrisa al ver en la misma foto a un antiguo conocido.**

 **Estaba apostado en un apartamento alto mientras su objetivo tomaba una soda y miraba televisión en su living. Carl lo observaba a través de su mira telescópica y sonrió un segundo antes de disparar. La soda se derramó en el regazo de su víctima y la cabeza impactada se fue al lado contrario. Desde su punto de vista parecía que el otro se había acostado a dormir la siesta.**

 **Salieron de compras, Joseph, Yue, Tea, Seto y Seiren. Joey disfrutaba de la compañía de su secretaria que era graciosa, complaciente y eficiente. A Yue le caía bien y al verlas juntas Wheeler se dio cuenta de que había elegido bien. Si algo llegaba a pasarle la joven sería una excelente madre para la niña.**

 **Salieron al aparcamiento del centro comercial llenos de bolsas de compras. Yue iba muy feliz porque le compró juguetes y una cama a Miel. El rubio se ponía feliz solo de verla. Kaiba llevaba la cama muy a su pesar pues él no era un valet sino un guardaespaldas y tenía que tener las manos libres por si era necesario usar su arma.**

 **¡Relájate Seto! Estamos en un centro comercial. No creo que los asesinos que esperas vengan justo hoy—dijo Seiren risueña. El la miró mal y el ojos mieles se sintió fuera pues no podía tener esa interacción con él. Estaba celoso, debía admitirlo.**

 **El señor Brown siempre revisaba el correo antes de trabajar y esa mañana como siempre llevó a cabo su costumbre sin saber que hoy tenía audiencia. Los ojos avezados observaron cuidadosamente el rótulo en la puertilla de la caja de correo del hombre y tomaron nota mental de lo que allí estaba escrito: 4** **to** **D.**

 **Con unas ganzúas que ya llevaba pues tenía previsto hacer eso entró en dicho apartamento y sin prisa se dirigió a la ventana. Carl observaba la escena con unos largavistas especiales. Veía la interacción entre los cinco miembros del grupo Wheeler y sonreía, pero no con una sonrisa alegre por la escena familiar sino con una sádica, muy sádica.**

 **¿Cómo te va, viejo amigo?—dijo al rostro de ojos azules y pelo castaño que estaba observando.**

 **Eran las 15 horas y Joseph se preparaba para recibir al señor Tanaka, un próspero comerciante japonés que deseaba invertir en el hotel con la condición de que el restaurante en el mismo fuera de su propiedad. Nadie puso reparos ante esa idea.**

 **Tea contrató los servicios de una confitería de la zona para el catering lo que apantalló al empresario que amaba las cosas dulces. Ellos no cayeron en el habitual recibimiento estilo japonés porque sabían que muchos empresarios de esa nación gustaban de probar las cosas de la civilización occidental. Claro que trajeron si un té importado de Sry Lanka el país más famoso por su té negro que combinaba a la perfección con las masas elaboradas.**

 **Es un placer hacer negocios con usted Wheeler san y con usted Moto san, son personas muy cultas, me he dado cuenta y es agradable oír su conversación—dijo el señor Tanaka.**

 **Me alegro que así lo crea. Entonces… ¿Comenzamos?—preguntó Joseph.**

 **Y el otro con pequeños asentimientos y una sonrisa feliz respondió-¡Hai, hai! ¡Comencemos!—y su cara imperturbable se mantuvo durante toda la discusión acerca de los contratos de arrendamiento y facilidades, de los planos hechos por los arquitectos y de la diversificación de los negocios que existirían en el edificio. Aunque Tanaka parecía un hombre simpático y bonachón en el fondo de su alma se escondía un tigre para los negocios lo que le agradó descubrir al rubio quien en toda la tarde no se lo vio venir pero que anteriormente se lo esperaba pues uno no puede hacerse un coloso en el negocio de los restaurantes sin haber ganado muchas batallas.**

 **Joseph ofreció, después de haber terminado hasta el más mínimo detalle tanto con el afilado tigre de Asia como con la esfinge egipcia (Yami) -¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?—**

 **¡Me parece bien!—dijo el nihon shin (japonés) ahora vuelto todo sonrisas.**

 **¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Vayamos por el mejor sushi de…!—trató de animar Moto pero se detuvo ante la mirada de los otros-¿Qué pasa?—**

 **Sumimasen (Disculpe) Tanaka san—se disculpó por su socio y luego añadió—Lo llevaré al mejor restaurante de carnes de este lado del mundo. Se llama "Bulls´ Ranch" (Rancho de toros) pero no se deje engañar por su tosco nombre, su comida es excelsa. No lo llevaría ahí de otra manera—**

 **Me siento muy honrado—dijo el pelinegro inclinándose. Wheeler extendió un brazo apuntando a la puerta y el otro accedió a su invitación.**

 **Cuando estuvieron solos Yami le preguntó-¿Qué rayos pasó…?—**

 **El ojos mieles le cortó—Ellos no viajan miles de kilómetros para comer una copia de lo que ellos hacen tan bien, sobretodo un hombre que se dedica a ello. Claro que se sienten halagados pero para agasajarlos hay que invitarlos a experiencias nuevas y típicas del lugar que visitan—dijo Wheeler dándole gratis una lección de relaciones exteriores que el callado Kaiba admiró desde las sombras aún en su posición, lo había observado todo pues Joseph insistía en que se mantuviera cerca aunque él no veía el motivo.**

 **Había admirado el despliegue de atenciones que desplegaron tanto Joseph como Tea para con el nuevo inversor. En verdad se complementaban. Tea parecía adivinar lo que se necesitaría de ella y anticiparse haciéndole todo más fácil a su jefe y prometido.**

 **Hicieron que el chofer llevara el auto hasta la puerta principal pues era más cómodo y agradable para el señor Tanaka ir por allí. Bajaron del ascensor y recorrieron el lobby, el japonés elogió una obra colgada ahí y siguieron rumbo al auto luego salieron por las puertas eléctricas al exterior.**

 **Carl no podía creer su suerte cuando tras el asiático aparecieron las cabezas dorada y castaña-¡Vaya! ¡Qué oportuno! Ya me estaba por ir—dijo pues la luz de la tarde comenzaba a menguar y no le gustaba utilizar "aquello" con poca luz. No había traído la mira nocturna porque no creyó que asomaran la cabeza tan fácil pues hacía días que les seguía y sabía que entraban y salían por el estacionamiento subterráneo. Definitivamente esta era una llamada de los dioses a que lo hiciera hoy.**

 **Su dedo se tensó en el gatillo mientras centraba su mira en su objetivo. Sería mejor que dispararle a él, pensó. Si mataba a su protegido en sus propias narices sería un golpe su orgullo, del que Seto Kaiba no se recuperaría. Aunque estaba en una azotea, claramente podía ver a cada uno de ellos, pulsó y el arma se detonó con un "¡Puff!" para enviar un cartucho de aluminio de alta graduación lleno de pólvora explosiva a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora hacia el hombre de la cabellera dorada, era una bala expansiva, diseñada para que al momento del impacto se fragmentara y causara el máximo de daño. Eran europeas y por lo tanto muy caras, diseñadas especialmente en Bélgica para compradores exigentes pero Carl creía que valían cada centavo. Con ellas no cabía la posibilidad de que su objetivo sufriera un daño no letal. Siempre y sin excepción su blanco moría y el cobraba en 5 dígitos.**

 **11—El francotirador**

 **La bala hubiera penetrado el cráneo del ojos mieles si un segundo antes algo no se hubiera interpuesto otro objeto, el cual era la cabeza de Tanaka sama. Joey hablaba con él del lugar al que irían con una sonrisa cortés como la que lucía el propio nihon-shin cuando su cara se vio totalmente cubierta por un líquido pegajoso mientras ante sus asombrados ojos la cabeza del otro explotaba como una calabaza muy madura que cae al suelo.**

 **Ante la horrible situación se quedó ahí muy quieto y entonces fue cuando, como si fuera una sensación lejana sintió unos brazos sujetándole y arrastrándole del lugar. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta para el empresario mientras sus ideas no lograban la conexión básica para fluir.**

 **Miró hacia un lado para ver a quien le sujetaba y notó un deja vu. Estaba ahora arrodillado a un lado de un auto con la cabeza de Seto mirando por la ventanilla de este hacia los lados y arriba, lo sostenía contra su pecho por lo que podía percibir los latidos de su corazón, eran rápidos pese a que su semblante no demostraba pánico alguno, su mirada era alerta y buscaba con sus poderosos ojos azules la causa de ese mal, su rostro permanecía muy cerca del de él. Por un segundo los dos estuvieron solos en el universo porque el ojos mieles no percibía nada más.**

 **Y entonces…**

 **Todo regresó. Las sirenas, los pasos de gente enloquecida por el pánico y sus gritos. Miró a su alrededor y su mirada se detuvo en el cuerpo inherte de Tanaka, estaba desmanejado como una muñeca rota y en vez de cabeza quedaban unos jirones de piel con un ojo que le miraba y una gran mancha roja que se extendía cada vez más.**

 **Seto le preguntó-¿Estás bien?—**

 **Le miró de nuevo y sus ojos se encontraron. Por un segundo sintió la tentación de develarle todo lo que se agolpaba en su garganta, de decirle por fin sus sentimientos y besarle como, estaba seguro que, jamás le habían besado. Y entonces el otro lo haló al edificio corriendo y forzándolo a agachar la cabeza.**

 **Una vez dentro, y después de recuperar el aliento el rubio recordó y preguntó-¿Dónde está Yami?—**

 **¡Aquí!—dijo el otro desde el lado del mostrador contrario a la puerta de vidrio. Joseph respiró aliviado.**

 **¿Pudo ver algo inusual antes del ataque?—preguntó el joven oficial a cargo de la investigación a Wheeler quien estaba sentado en su oficina con una taza de café en sus manos que temblaban.**

 **No. No ví nada inusual. En un minuto estaba hablando con él y al siguiente…-el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza víctima del mal recuerdo.**

 **No creo que pudiera ver a quién lo atacó. Creo que el disparo fue hecho con un rifle de alta precisión—acotó Kaiba sorprendiendo tanto al ojos mieles como al oficial.**

 **¿Qué le hace suponer eso?—preguntó el policía.**

 **Estábamos rodeados de muchas personas, un disparo a corta distancia hubiera sido casi imposible—le dijo el custodio.**

 **Perdón. ¿Pero en que se basa?—preguntó el detective. Obviamente sospechaba que Seto no hablaba solo por hablar y quería confirmarlo.**

 **El castaño se dio cuenta de esto—Por mi experiencia. Soy francotirador—exclamó el guardaespaldas como lo haría cualquier profesional con su profesión.**

 **¿Perdón?—preguntó el policía. No muchos declamaban un delito con ese tono.**

 **¡No se preocupe usted, oficial! Fuí francotirador de la Armada, por eso estoy casi seguro de que se trató de un francotirador. El ángulo de disparo hubiera sido imposible con otra arma en la multitud y la calidad del daño sugiere algo muy potente como para ser un arma de mano que nadie oyera detonar—dijo con acertivo y desapegado tono el ojos azules dejando con la boca abierta a todos en la habitación a parte de él.**

 **Una vez que el policía se fue el rubio le quedó mirando y el custodio devolvió la mirada.**

 **¡Así que eras francotirador!—dijo el rubio.**

 **¿Importa eso?—preguntó con monótono tono el otro. -¿Te pone incómodo?—preguntó luego.**

 **El ojos mieles sacudió la cabeza aunque por un segundo se sintió en el espacio exterior al saber eso. Un francotirador del ejército era como uno en la vida civil. Un asesino a distancia. Hasta él lo sabía. Y lo peor es que compaginaba con la forma de ser fría de Seto.**

 **Solo quiero saber una cosa—dijo.**

 **¿Cúal?—preguntó Kaiba.**

 **¿Por qué te convertiste en custodio?—preguntó Wheeler.**

 **Seto pudo ver que el otro sentía genuino interés en saberlo. Combinaba con su forma de ser. No sentía el morbo que otro pudiera sentir por su carrera de asesinatos sino que quería saber porque estaba haciendo lo que hacía.**

 **Joey pudo ver su expresión relajarse casi milimétricamente antes de acercársele y mientras su pulso se aceleraba por su cercanía escuchó su explicación—En la Armada no te dejan mucha opción, descubren tu mejor talento y lo usan como es más beneficioso para el cuerpo—**

 **¿Y el tuyo era dispararles a la gente?—no pudo evitar preguntar el ojos melados como temeroso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. El castaño se hubiera enojado con él tomándolo como un morboso si no hubiera percibido que el otro escondiera una esperanza de que no fuera así con él.**

 **No. Mi talento radica en mantenerme calmo en situaciones de stress y mi puntería grado 1. No me gusta matar más que a nadie. Siguiendo con la respuesta… una vez te ves fuera del cuerpo llega la hora de decidir que harás. Muchos no soportan esa instancia, otros son seducidos por el dinero y algunos…-respondió el guardaespaldas.**

… **son como tú—dijo en un tono leve con una sonrisa hasta un poco orgullosa el rubio, que el ojos azules no supo como interpretar.**

 **Yo no soy nada especial solo tomé la decisión…-dijo Seto algo cohibido porque el otro lo miraba como si fuera su estrella de rock favorita.**

 **Muchos no la toman. Por eso eres especial—dijo el empresario y su custodio lo miró levantando una ceja y él sintió que había hablado demasiado.**

 **¡Deja de decir tonterías! Eso no es lo importante ahora—dijo el castaño.**

 **Tienes razón. Estoy aun impactado—dijo Joseph mirando al suelo.**

 **Si. No imaginé que un tipo como Tanaka generara esos odios—dijo Yami entrando sin llamar.**

 **Kaiba carraspeó molesto y luego dijo al rubio—A mi no me preocuparía buscar a quién odiaba a Tanaka—dijo el ojos azules.**

 **¿Por qué?—preguntó el empresario curioso.**

 **Porque no creo que Tanaka halla sido el blanco—respondió el guardaespaldas.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Quién…?—trató de preguntar el ojos mieles.**

 **Si Tanaka no se hubiera movido un segundo antes de que la bala pasara por allí… Wheeler creo que el blanco eras tú—le dijo el castaño paralizando de nuevo al rubio.**

 **¡No hablas en serio!—exclamó Moto que tenía la boca abierta y después de un momento agregó-¡Claro tú no bromeas!—**

 **¿Pero… por que a mí? Yo no tengo esa clase de enemigos. No creo…-Joey estaba confundido. Nunca pensó que alguien llegara a esos extremos para hacerle daño. Hacía tiempo que no recibía cartas ni mails amenazadores. Pensó que probablemente los que habían sido despedidos finalmente habían seguido con sus vidas, conseguido nuevos trabajos y lo habían dejado en el pasado.**

 **Debes conservar la calma—dijo Seto.**

 **¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a la policía?—preguntó el empresario.**

 **Viste como tomaron lo que dije "Lo pensarán"—contestó el custodio.**

 **Joey tuvo que estar de acuerdo. El policía ni siquiera tomó nota de lo que su guardaespaldas le dijo a pesar de haberle dicho que era un experto. Tomó asiento y dijo—Solo nos queda esperar que lo encuentren—**

 **Yo no contaría con ello. Si no lo estan buscando dudo que lo hallen—dijo Kaiba.**

 **Tal vez sea mejor que te tomes unos días en lo que hallan al sujeto o te sientas mejor—dijo Yami.**

 **No, es imposible. Los tratos con los inversionistas en el hotel están a medio fraguar—dijo el empresario.**

 **Yo me puedo ocupar—ofreció Moto.**

 **¡No! Yo lo haré. Si me apanico ahora todos entenderán que es una muestra de debilidad—exclamó Wheeler y luego dijo a Seto—Lo que quiero es que le expliques a Seiren la naturaleza de la amenaza para que esté alerta. No puedo soportar la idea de que Yue esté en peligro también—**

 **Como gustes pero estoy seguro de que ellas no están en su mira. Esta clase de ataque es muy focalizado. Lo que voy a pedirte es que por ahora te alejes de todo tipo de ventanas—dijo el castaño señalando a la ventana tras Joseph. Éste dándose cuenta del peligro en que estaba saltó de su asiento y caminó rápido hacia él. Por su mirada el guardaespaldas adivinó que no soportaría la tensión por mucho tiempo—Te dejaré por un rato. Voy a investigar algo relacionado con esto. Volveré para cuando te vayas. ¡Solo mantente alejado de la vista hasta que vuelva!—le advirtió.**

 **Pero…-dijo el rubio.**

 **¡Tu trabajo es cuidarlo!—exclamó el tricolor molesto de que lo dejara.**

 **Lo cuidaré mejor si atrapo al que intenta matarlo. ¿No lo crees?—preguntó y el otro se fue frustrado.**

 **Wheeler—dijo Kaiba y el otro le miró—Si puedes evitarlo no le digas nada a Moto. Aún no confío en él—**

 **¿Crees que él podría…?—preguntó el ojos mieles sintiendo una mala sensación.**

 **¡Aún no lo sé! Pero reaccionó muy rápido cuando hablé de ir por el culpable—dijo el ojos azules dirigiendo estos hacia la puerta donde el otro había desaparecido.**

 **Está bien. Si tú lo dices lo haré—dijo el ojos mieles confiando en la intuición del otro que le observó por un momento hasta que dándose cuenta él le miró-¿Qué sucede?—**

 **¡Te estás comportando como un cachorro!—le dijo Kaiba.**

 **Joseph se puso todo rojo—¡No es así! Solo confío en ti. ¡Eso es todo!—respondió.**

 **Bien. ¡Me iré! ¡Llámame al celular si me necesitas!—exclamó Seto.**

 **¡Okay!—contestó Wheeler.**

 **En cuanto se fue se recargó en su escritorio exhausto. Le había llamado cachorro. Estaba seguro que a partir de ahora sus sueños estarían poblados de su voz diciéndole así. ¡Rayos! Ya no podía aguantar más ese deseo de arrojarse a sus brazos, de ser suyo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había vuelto cerca de la ventana y se apartó. Mirando desde la pared opuesta a ella se dijo—¡Esto no es vida!—**

 **Seto fue a la casa de un armero que muchos conocían.**

 **¿Estás seguro?—preguntó al hombre.**

 **Solo él puede traer algo así al país—respondió este.**

 **¿Y sobre quién las utiliza, tienes una idea?—preguntó el castaño.**

 **No sé quien sea pero he oído que por ahí hay un asesino que gusta de usar ese tipo de balas. Es costoso pero nunca falla. Esa bala le da un cien por ciento de efectividad en el caso de eliminar—le contestó el armero.**

 **Gracias Taylor—dijo el ojos azules.**

 **¡Cuando quieras Kaiba!—dijo el otro castaño. Se lo debía a Seto de su tiempo en los marines. El tipo le había salvado el pellejo en una ocasión y eso jamás se olvida ni se paga.**

 **¿Tienes una pista?—preguntó Joseph mientras se dirigían a casa en un auto alquilado. Kaiba había conseguido uno con los vidrios polarizados y lo usarían hasta que remodelaran los autos de Wheeler con la misma protección.**

 **La tengo—respondió sucintamente el otro mientras conducía.**

 **¿No piensas decírsela a la policía?—preguntó el empresario.**

 **No hasta que descubra que me lleva a algo. En verdad aún no tengo nada en concreto—respondió Kaiba.**

 **No tienes que hacer esto por mí. No es parte de tu trabajo—le indicó Joey.**

 **Tal vez esto es una de esas cosas que me hace tan especial—contestó el custodio.**

 **¡No te burles de mí!—se quejó bajito el rubio.**

 **No lo hago. Es que me parece algo… digamos particular el concepto en que me tienes—dijo el guardaespaldas.**

 **Has salvado mi vida en dos ocasiones y…-trató de reclamar el ojos mieles y el otro lo cortó.**

 **¡En una! De no ser por la suerte te hubieran matado hoy—dijo un tanto rudamente el ojos azules.**

 **¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto?—preguntó sorprendido el melado.**

 **El otro torció el gesto y después de un momento asintió, estaban ingresando a la casa.**

 **Pero no podías adivinarlo. ¡Nadie podría!—exclamó Joseph.**

 **Lo sé pero eso no hace que deje de molestarme—replicó Kaiba.**

 **Con una sensación de extraña alegría guardada muy dentro de su pecho el empresario entró a su casa seguido de su custodio.**

 **12—El tercero**

 **Hoy a Joseph le tocaba recibir al hijo de Tanaka, que después de haber librado las exequias en su país natal había ido a velar por los intereses de su familia.**

 **Era mayor que el rubio pero no se le veía nada mal. Sus ojos oscuros tenían una tonalidad melada a veces y su altura rivalizaba con la de un poste. Su mirada era seria pero una sonrisa algo divertida flotaba en sus labios en ocasiones aunque en esa ocasión no planeaba sonreír pues se trataba de un asunto serio. El último al que su padre dedicara su atención. Su cabello azabache rivalizaba en oscuridad con su traje entallado que daba cuenta de una musculatura algo desgarbada pero sin embargo bajo las apariencias, maciza. Su padre le había puesto por nombre Seichirou.**

 **Era tan apuesto que todas las chicas volteaban a su paso y tan seguro que nadie le llevaba la contraria pues les llegaba a convencer tan solo con su tono que lo que el deseaba u opinaba era totalmente lo correcto.**

 **Tenía un tono de voz grave y con el se dirigió a la secretaria de Wheeler al presentarse. Tea le sonrió muy amablemente y luego habló a su jefe por el interfono.**

 **Cuando entró se miraron y de inmediato sintieron la conexión que sienten dos espíritus afines. Después de presentar sus condolencias y saludar, presentó a su acompañante como Seto Kaiba su guardaespaldas. Se vieron por primera vez catalogándose como lo harían dos leones que se encuentran en la misma selva.**

 **Seichirou admitió para sus adentros que le agradaba la apariencia eficiente del otro y el peligroso aire que le envolvía. Era como un perro esperando la orden de ataque de su amo para destrozar a su oponente pero sin dar el más mínimo atisbo de ello. Eso lo dejaba en el área de un gran profesional.**

 **Me disculpo—dijo Seto a su jefe. –Es hora de irme. Volveré en un par de horas si no me llama antes—añadió.**

 **El ojos mieles asintió seriamente pero cuando el otro se alejaba Seichirou captó su mirada llena de preocupación y… ¿Amor?**

 **Discutieron por una hora de los asuntos del restaurante y todo lo que le dijo pareció a Tanaka excelentemente planeado. Cuando el pelinegro lo felicitó el otro movió una mano para indicar que no merecía el halago y dijo—Mucho de lo que le he presentado lo he planeado con su padre. Era un hombre muy capaz—**

 **Muchas gracias. Su modestia solo me indica que usted es un hombre muy gentil—dijo Tanaka sorprendiendo al rubio.**

 **No es modestia. Es la verdad—alegó el empresario hotelero.**

 **Y no lo dudo—indicó el gastronómico—Pero que le diera el crédito tan rápido no deja duda de su honestidad lo que me hace pensar que fue del agrado de mi oto—san. Y ya que estamos en tren de confianza me preguntaba si usted está en pareja con su custodio—**

 **Joey se puso pálido-¿De donde rayos sacó eso?—preguntó.**

 **Es solo que vi. que está muy interesado en él—dijo el pelinegro divertido por dentro ante la expresión asombrada del otro.**

 **Yo no…-le temblaban las palabras a Wheeler. ¿Había sido tan obvio que un completo desconocido había podido verlo? Tenía que estar más atento a lo que hacía.**

 **Bueno… ¿Y si yo le dijera que él me interesa?—preguntó el otro empresario.**

 **¡Él nunca se interesaría por usted!—dictaminó rápidamente el ojos mieles.**

 **¿Por qué no? Soy guapo y rico y…-dijo Seichirou llegando a donde quería.**

 **¡Pero a él no le importa eso! ¡A él no le gustan los hombres!—dijo con fuerza el rubio. ¿Quién se creía que era para venir a pretender semejante…? De pronto se dio cuenta que el otro se paraba y se le acercaba.**

 **Y a ti sí. ¿No es cierto?—preguntó el otro muy seguro mientras apoyaba sus manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla de Joey. Este iba a replicar cuando al abrir su boca sintió de pronto otros labios sobre los suyos y una lengua intrusa dentro de su boca.**

 **Al separarse luego del abrasador ósculo el sonriente pelinegro le dijo al empresario hotelero—En verdad tu custodio nunca me interesó. Tú eres más mi tipo—**

 **¿De que hablas?—preguntó el ojos mieles tratando de unir sus ideas infructuosamente.**

 **Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. No eres ningún nene de pecho y se nota a las leguas que te gusta ese guardaespaldas tuyo. Te lo comes con los ojos—le dijo con una mirada y voz gatuna aún apoyando sus manos en los apoyabrazos lo que dejaba ambas caras muy cerca.**

 **No entiendo—dijo el ojos mieles sintiéndose muy incómodo.**

 **¡Nos acabamos de conocer! Pero no me harás creer semejante estupidez. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo—dijo el seductor gato de ojos negros con tintes castaños con su sonrisa felina brillando en el atardecer.**

 **Podía negarlo. Podía negarlo todo hasta desfallecer pero le faltaban ya ganas de esconderse y tenía muchas de hablar de eso con alguien y este hombre que pronto volvería a su país de origen y que parecía haberlo descubierto todo era mejor candidato que ninguno que él conociera. Trató de hablar pero antes de que pudiera…**

 **El otro sonrió y dijo—Veo que has decidido ser sincero. Eso siempre es una buena política entre camaradas—**

 **La forma en que habló, despreocupada y alegre hizo mella en el hotelero que le vio acercarse de nuevo la cara del otro pero esta vez cuando sus labios se tocaron no se resistió. El cuerpo del pelinegro lo atrajo como la fuerza gravitacional del sol atrae a la tierra hacia su eje y envuelto en sus brazos se vio de pronto entre el escritorio y el otro.**

 **Mientras le comía la boca Seichirou comenzó lentamente a frotar sus vientres entre sí sabiendo de sobra lo que tal acción provocaría en el otro-¡Ese idiota no sabe lo que se pierde!—murmuró y para su asombro el otro le empujó para poner distancia.**

 **¡No hables así de él!—exigió Wheeler y el otro lo miró zorrunamente.**

 **Sabía que te atraía profundamente pero ahora veo que no es solo eso. ¿Estas enamorado, no es así?—preguntó Tanaka.**

 **Joseph poniéndose colorado exclamó-¡No digas cosas así!—**

 **Te ves muy lindo cuando te atrapan in fraganti—le dijo el empresario gastronómico con una sonrisa que delataba miles de pensamientos non santos.**

 **Seto llegó al lugar que Taylor le indicara. Tenía que ser precavido pues el hombre era un traficante de armas no un mesero. Estaba en un restaurante de moda y fue conducido a la mesa que había reservado.**

 **Después de pedir una agua tónica esperó a que se presentara y al mozo preguntó por él.**

 **El señor Keenan está en su oficina. ¿Quiere que lo llame?—le preguntó.**

 **Claro que lo quería.**

 **Keenan era un hombre de edad mediana, bajo y con cara muy feliz para un tratante de armas.**

 **Me dijeron que quería verme—dijo el hombre.**

 **Por favor siéntese. Tenemos algo de que hablar—dijo Kaiba.**

 **El otro ladeó la cabeza—En verdad no entiendo de que…-**

 **Necesito comprar algo y me dijeron que tal vez usted pueda proveerme—dijo Seto.**

 **¿Y bien?—preguntó el hombre sentándose.**

 **Necesito un tipo de bala muy especial. Un amigo se la compró—dijo el castaño.**

 **¿Y porque no se la compra a su amigo?—preguntó el vendedor de armas desconfiado.**

 **Digamos que en realidad somos competidores y colegas—exclamó el ojos azules diciendo la verdad.**

 **¿De que se trata?—preguntó Keenan.**

 **Una bala expansiva de aluminio de alta graduación—respondió el custodio.**

 **¡Eso te costará caro!—dijo el bajo.**

 **No me importa el precio. Solo dime quien te las compra—dijo Kaiba.**

 **¡Dijiste que le conocías!—le acusó el vendedor.**

 **¡Mentí! ¿Qué? ¿Tú nunca lo has hecho?—preguntó Seto.**

 **Me disculpa si me voy. Los datos de mis clientes son confidenciales—dijo disgustado el otro.**

 **No con un arma apuntándole—dijo el castaño muy calmo.**

 **¿Está amenazando?—preguntó el más bajo.**

 **Si—respondió Kaiba.**

 **¡Me voy!—dijo Keenan.**

 **Creo que no ha entendido—exclamó el ojos azules.**

 **No. Creo que usted no ha entendido—refutó el otro airado—Yo no me amedrento así de fácil—añadió pero cuando estaba levantándose escuchó un clic que reconoció de inmediato-¿Me está apuntando con un arma ahora mismo?—preguntó con incredulidad.**

 **Veo que ya entendió—dijo Seto muy calmo.**

 **¿Habla en serio? Pero este es un lugar público—exclamó el otro con los ojos muy abiertos.**

 **Créame que eso no me importa en absoluto. Ese tipo intentó matar a mi jefe y no le daré más oportunidades—explicó Seto.**

 **El otro pareció pensarlo un momento y en vista de lo acontecido pareció decidirse a hablar. En el preciso momento en que se disponía a mencionar el nombre de su comprador el vidrio al lado de ambos se hizo añicos y su cabeza explotó. Seto se tiró al suelo y supo que el francotirador lo había seguido.**

 **¡Casi, casi, Setito! Pero no me agarrarás tan fácil—exclamó Carl desde un auto aparcado en el estacionamiento. Echó en marcha su auto y se alejó del lugar sonriente. Kaiba no obtendría lo que había ido a buscar.**

 **Seto supo entonces que se trataba de alguien muy eficiente que no dejaba cabos sueltos y que era algo personal. Dudaba que el otro permaneciera apostado frente a su proveedor con miedo de que alguien fuera a preguntarle. Tal vez se había percatado que dejaba demasiado tiempo a su protegido solo y se había preocupado pero tenía la sensación de que ese no era el caso.**

 **Reaccionó rápido y corrió al área de oficinas del restaurante pasando por los meseros y cocineros en la confusión que reinaba. Llegó a la puerta que rezaba Gerente y entró para ver una computadora portátil encendida en el escritorio. La tomó y se fue de allí lo más veloz que pudo. Si Keenan tenía un registro de sus clientes era muy posible que lo tuviera en su computadora. Tenía que intentarlo.**

 **13—El mago**

 **Cuando Kaiba volvió fue directo a la oficina del rubio a recogerlo pero antes de que pudiera entrar Tea le dijo— ¡No está ahí!—**

 **No digas que…-exclamó preocupado el ojos azules.**

 **No. ¡No es eso!—le tranquilizó ella sonriente adivinando sus pensamientos—Está abajo en la cafetería esperándote.**

 **Entendido, gracias—le contestó Seto y se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor sintiéndose mal por haber pensado que el otro había desoído sus recomendaciones. La cafetería no era totalmente segura pero había mucho espacio interno con paredes que rodeaban las ventanas en un jardín interiorizado.**

 **Bajó en el piso de la cafetería sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo y pensando que su jefe le esperaba pacientemente se sintió mal por él cuando al entrar por la puerta logró verlo hablando muy animadamente con Tanaka. Al voltear y verlo dijo algo al otro y cuando él llegó a la mesa le dijo—Bueno, ya que llegaste nos iremos. He invitado a Seichirou a comer a casa así que le llevaremos—**

 **¡Está bien!—respondió el castaño sin más mientras ellos se levantaban de la mesa.**

 **¿La señorita Gardner irá con nosotros?—preguntó el custodio.**

 **¡Claro!—respondió Joseph. –Me habló mientras bajabas y dijo que estaba terminando todo y que se reuniría con nosotros en el auto así que vamos yendo—expresó el empresario hotelero.**

 **¿Tu secretaria vendrá a cenar?—preguntó algo confundido el gastronómico.**

 **La señorita Gardner es también la prometida del señor Wheeler—explicó el ojos azules.**

 **Seichirou quedó impactado con la noticia pero los demás no parecieron notarlo.**

 **Cuando llegaron a casa la pequeña Yue corrió a los brazos de su padre mientras el custodio desaparecía por el área de la cocina ya que ya se había despedido.**

 **¡Hola mi amor! ¿Qué de lindo te ha pasado hoy?—preguntó el rubio.**

 **¡Jugué mucho con Miel! ¡Es muy gracioso, papi!—contestó la niña.**

 **Estoy segura que sí. Los gatos son muy juguetones—exclamó Tea arrodillándose al lado de Joey.**

 **La niña besó a ambos en la mejilla y luego se percató de la presencia de un tercero. Cuando Yue miró tras él Joseph se levantó y exclamó—Yue, este es el señor Tanaka. Es colega de papi—**

 **La pequeña parpadeó al hombre que ante ella parecía un rascacielos, Joey iba a sacarla de su confusión cuando ella hizo lo que hacía mejor, sorprender a la gente con sus ocurrencias.**

 **¿Usted es un mago?—preguntó mirándolo fijo y el pelinegro que le sonreía le miró sin entender.**

 **Su padre no aguantando su curiosidad preguntó-¿Por qué piensas eso?—**

 **Es que se parece a los magos que veo en televisión—explicó Yue y de pronto sus ojos brillaron enormemente anunciando una gran idea en su cabecita-¿Puede aparecer un conejito? ¿Si señor mago? ¡Por favor! ¡Pooooor favooooor! ¡POOOORRRR FAVOOOORRR!—**

 **Tanaka pidió ayuda con los ojos al padre que sonreía por las ocurrencias de su hija y que le dijo—Hijita. Seichirou no es mago y no puede hacer aparecer un conejito—**

 **¡Usssshhhh! Yo quería un conejito para que jugara con Miel—refunfuñó ella decepcionada.**

 **No creo que se pueda Yue—dijo el ojos mieles.**

 **¿Por qué, papi?—preguntó la rubia con su interés fijo en él.**

 **Porque creo que los gatitos comen conejitos—le explicó su papi levantándose.**

 **La niña quedó paralizada ante la idea de que su mascota comiera otros seres vivos y entonces Mika aprovechó para despedirse-¡Hasta mañana señor Wheeler!—**

 **¡Hasta mañana Mika!—dijo a la joven cosa que repitió su próxima esposa y que gentilmente la niñera respondió.**

 **Seichirou miró a los cuatro con un sentimiento de que veía algo completamente anormal y fingido porque por lo que sabía el otro se sentía atraído por el tal Kaiba, no por la castaña. Probablemente se sentía en una especie de deber paternal con su hija pero hacer eso era una estupidez.**

 **Pasaron la cena cálidamente, entre risas, historias felinas y buena comida que el empresario gastronómico supo apreciar. Terminado el postre Gardner dijo—Bueno, es hora de que me retire, les deseo una buena noche a todos—luego se acercó a Yue y la besó en la frente, la niña sonrió feliz y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.**

 **¡Si me disculpas!—dijo Joey a su invitado levantándose—Espera aquí Yue, papi ya vuelve—ordenó a su hija y luego se acercó a Tea tomándola de la mano para salir al living. Seichirou estaba nervioso por haber quedado solo con la niña y algo molesto con el rubio por fingir tanto que estaba muy enamorado de su secretaria pues se notaba que todo lo que hacía con ella era mera cortesía. Si, se sentía tranquilo con ella pero nada más y eso él lo veía muy claro.**

 **Señor mago—dijo bajito la pequeña.**

 **Y él pensó "¡Ay vamos de nuevo con lo del mago!" -¿Si?—preguntó no muy feliz.**

 **¡Mi papá quiere que Tea sea mi nueva mamá! ¿Puede lanzarles un hechizo?—preguntó la inocente criatura pensando que él era como los magos de los cuentos tal vez.**

 **¿Y para qué quieres que lance un hechizo?—preguntó más que nada para que pasara el tiempo y la niña no se encaprichara.**

 **¡Para que papi sea feliz!—contestó ella robándole el aliento al mayor. La niña se había dado cuenta de la infelicidad de su padre y quería a su modo ayudarlo. Era muy tierna y muy perspicaz para su edad. Tenía que admitirlo.**

 **¿Por qué crees que tu papi no es feliz?—tuvo que preguntar y vio como la niña bajaba la mirada incómoda y triste.**

 **Mi mami dejó solo a mi papi y papi me cuida a mí y al abuelo. Yo veo que la gente grande sonríe mas cuando están de a dos, cuando son un papi y una mami y quiero que a papi le vaya genial. ¿Puedes hacer un hechizo?—dijo la niña asombrando al adulto.**

 **¿Y si tu papi fuera más feliz con otra persona, a ti te gustaría igual?—preguntó el pelinegro.**

 **La niña parpadeó varias veces y luego dijo—Pero papi va a casarse con Tea. ¿No?—**

 **Estaba confundiéndola. Era una niña pequeña después de todo.**

 **Es probable—contestó él y añadió—No puedo lanzar hechizos porque no soy mago pero estoy seguro de que tu papi será feliz—**

 **La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y Joseph entró.**

 **¿Me tardé mucho?—preguntó.**

 **No. La verdad es que debo decirte que tu hija me sigue sorprendiendo—respondió el ojos negros.**

 **Él lo miró incómodo y luego a Yue.**

 **El señor mago ha dicho que serás feliz para siempre papi—exclamó de pronto la rubia dejando alelados a los dos.**

 **Seichirou sacudió las manos para negarlo y expresó-¡No, no! Yo no he dicho eso—**

 **Seichirou no es mago mi amor—le explicó de nuevo a su hija el ojos mieles.**

 **¡Pero papi! Parece un mago—dijo la pequeña como si con eso estuviera zanjada la cuestión—Y dijo que papi sería feliz. ¿Verdad señor?—preguntó mirando al mayor directo a los ojos por lo que el otro a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que era cierto asintiendo.**

 **Joey miró a Tanaka y le sonrió, luego a su hija y le dijo— ¡Bueno princesita mía! ¡Es hora de que te vayas a la cama antes de que te metas en problemas!—expresó el mayor y el otro se dio cuenta de donde salían tantas fantasías.**

 **¿Papi?—dijo Yue al tomar su mano.**

 **¿Si?—preguntó Wheeler.**

 **¿El príncipe encantador esta enojado conmigo?—preguntó ella.**

 **¡No! ¿Por qué lo preguntas amor?—preguntó sacado de lugar el rubio.**

 **Es que… no me dijo hola—respondió la niña haciendo un puchero.**

 **Los ojos mieles se volvieron dulces y tristes al momento y Seichirou supo por instinto de quien se trataba.**

 **No, mi amor. Es solo que el príncipe encantador tenía que ir a buscar un dragón malo y no pudo quedarse—le explicó.**

 **¿Le dices que… le mando un besito?—preguntó su niña consentida mientras iniciaban su camino a la puerta del comedor.**

 **¡Claro mi niña!—dijo él sonriente y luego expresó a su invitado-¡Tal vez quieras irte! Esto puede tardar un poquito—**

 **No importa. ¡Te esperaré!—dijo el otro en contestación y vio a los dos desaparecer tras la puerta.**

 **14—Dulce amistad**

 **Luces muy preocupado—dijo el pelinegro mientras veía al otro servirle un vaso de wiskie, esperó durante media hora que el otro volviera.**

 **Te diré algo que solo Seto y yo sabemos—dijo Joseph.**

 **Bien. ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Seichirou tranquilamente pensando que era sobre algo laboral.**

 **Se trata de el que mató a tu padre. Quiso matarme a mí, así que lo sucedido fue mi culpa—dijo el compungido el ojos mieles. Temía lo que el otro le diría pero de nuevo Tanaka le sorprendió.**

 **Tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa es de ese maldito bastardo. ¿Qué hace la policía con…?—dijo el mayor.**

 **No nos escuchan. Piensan que son solo suposiciones a pesar de que Kaiba se los dijo y él es experto—dijo el rubio.**

 **Confías demasiado en él. ¿Estas seguro de que…?—preguntaba el otro cuando lo cortó el hotelero.**

 **¡Escucha! ¡Seto me ha salvado y a mi hija!—le explicó Joey acaloradamente y el otro sonrió de nuevo.**

 **¡Ahí esta la clave! Te enamoraste de tu héroe, de tu príncipe encantador—dijo el pelinegro.**

 **¿Qué dices? ¡No! No es mi príncipe ni nada de el…-dijo Joseph.**

 **El más alto se levantó y fue hasta él atemorizándolo un poco con su cercanía y dejando el vaso en la mesa que ahora quedaba al lado de ambos le dijo—Creo que he demostrado que a mí no tienes porque mentirme. ¿No es así?—**

 **Yo no…-trató de refutar Wheeler pero el otro lo cortó tomando por asalto sus labios y luego abrazándolo por la cintura. Por un momento el ojos mieles trató de resistirse pero el otro seguro de si mismo como era no le abandonó hasta que el hotelero dejó de hacerlo y disfrutaron los dos de la emoción de un beso que fue escalando en intensidad.**

 **¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación?—preguntó el gastronómico una vez separó sus labios.**

 **El otro le dio un empellón muy asustado—No—dijo.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú nunca…?—preguntó algo sorprendido Seichirou.**

 **¡No bromees! Tengo una hija—le discutió el rubio.**

 **Hablo de con un hombre, palurdo—dijo Tanaka y entonces se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. –¿Jamás estuviste con otro hombre, cierto?—**

 **Eso no es algo que discutiría contigo, apenas te conozco—dijo Wheeler muy cohibido.**

 **Yo diría que nos conocemos mas íntimamente de lo que sugieres—dijo con su voz suave acercando su cara a la del otro que vio de inmediato coloreadas sus mejillas.**

 **No es asunto tuyo—se defendió Joey. Se arrepentía de todo eso a lo que habían llegado. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida.**

 **¿Pero que hay si quiero convertirlo en mi asunto?—dijo acariciando la mejilla de Wheeler, el hijo de Tanaka dejando al otro mudo. –No te preocupes. Sé esperar y en tu caso me parece que mereces esa atención de mi parte. Se necesita empezar muy despacio y más cuando ocultas tanto lo que en verdad te gusta. Si hasta estás pensando en estrategias baratas para lograrlo—**

 **¿Estrategias baratas?—preguntó sorprendido el dueño de casa.**

 **Hablo de tu casamiento—respondió el invitado.**

 **Mi casamiento no tiene nada que ver con esto—dijo el ojos mieles casi furioso.**

 **¿Estás seguro?—preguntó el pelinegro.**

 **¡Claro que lo estoy! Esto es por Yue. ¿Qué le pasará si me pasa algo a mí?—preguntó el rubio con cara de cabildero.**

 **¿Su madre esta muerta entonces?—preguntó el hotelero.**

 **¡No tengo idea! Solo quería dinero para gastárselo no sé en qué y la abandonó con nosotros como si fuera un cachorro no deseado. ¿Necesitas que te diga por que no quiero a esa mujer cerca de mi hija?—respondió el rubio acaloradamente haciendo sonreír tiernamente al otro lo que le impresionó y puso incómodo-¿De qué te ries?—**

 **Me tomaste por sorpresa. Eres un lindo y desvalido cachorro cuando se trata de otras cosas. Pero eres un verdadero león cuando se trata de tus cachorros. Eres un padre muy tierno—le halagó el gastrónomo.**

 **No d…-trató de refutar Joey.**

 **Sus labios fueron atrapados de nuevo de improviso y su cuerpo atraído hacia el del otro de manera severa. El calor empezó a subir más y más. Las manos en la espalda de Joey empezaron a acariciarlo con frenesí mientras el joven hotelero no empezaba a reaccionar pero lentamente lo hizo y para el agrado del otro empresario que era muy hábil a la hora de besar. Luego sus labios bajaron por el cuello del otro sacando estremecimientos y gemidos en la tenue voz del ojos mieles.**

 **¡Me gusta mucho esta amistad!—dijo el más alto antes de morder su lóbulo y hacer que el otro se mordiera los labios. Luego una mano aviesa se internó dentro de los pantalones del rubio que quedó perplejo al sentir tan estremecedor contacto.**

 **¡Detente!—exigió con voz vacilante mientras la mano comenzaba a acariciar su miembro que poco a poco reaccionaba al toque del pelinegro.**

 **¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?—preguntó el otro abandonando su cuello con una sonrisa gatuna—Sé que si. Solo es una cortesía. Debe ser muy triste que lo hagas solo pensando en él—**

 **Yo, yo no hago eso—respondió el ojos mieles.**

 **Tu mirada huidiza y el temblor de tu voz te delatan. Debe ser tan solitario amar a otro sin ser correspondido—dijo el gastrónomo antes de arremeter de nuevo ante sus labios.**

 **Joey le dejó hacer sintiéndose en parte reconfortado por ser reconocido por alguien más. Por no tener que exclmar esas palabras tan difíciles aunque por ello también le temía pues podía ver dentro de él tan claramente.**

 **Era absurdo también que se sintiera tan bien estar abrazado a otra persona, sintiendo su lengua dentro de su boca y su mano en su falo. Todo allí era absurdo.**

 **Después de que Joseph se viniera dos veces con tal tratamiento Sei le dijo—Eres egoísta. Te has venido dos veces en mi mano pero yo aún no encuentro una satisfacción a mi agonía. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?—Wheeler casi había perdido todas sus fuerzas gracias a los orgasmos y se aferraba al otro como lo haría a una tabla salvavidas. Después de pensarlo un momento intentó bajar una de las manos que tenía prendadas a la camisa de Tanaka para satisfacerlo de la misma manera en que el otro lo había hecho pero el más alto capturando su mano añadió—No no quiero eso para mí. ¡No quiero que solo me acaricies! Quiero estar dentro tuyo. Es absurdo que le seas fiel a un hombre que jamás te verá de la forma en que tú quieres. ¿Crees que a él va a importarle? Ya has dormido con otras personas y a el no le ha importado ni le importará—**

 **¿Por qué insistes en decirme eso?—preguntó el ojos mieles lleno de dolor por oír esas palabras que en el fondo sabía ciertas.**

 **Porque es la verdad y lo sabes y yo, yo quiero ser el primero que te tenga en una cama. Quiero oírte gritar cuando te penetre. Cuando te haga mío descubrirás que no todo esta perdido y si un día tú y él llegaran a ser amantes él no tiene porque enterarse si no quieres—dijo Seichirou a su oído.**

 **Con su frente apoyada en su hombro Joey respondió—Lo sabría porque yo se lo diría—**

 **Eres del tipo honesto, ¿Ah? ¿Entonces porque no le dices lo que sientes?—preguntó el pelinegro.**

 **Sabes porque—respondió el sufriente ojos mieles.**

 **Si, porque prefieres mantenerlo a tu lado aunque él no te corresponda. Que tragedia griega la tuya—dijo el otro desatando sus pantalones que cayeron junto a su ropa interior hasta los tobillos.**

 **¿Qué haces?—preguntó sorprendido y asustado el hotelero.**

 **Tranquilo, no te haré nada de lo que crees al menos que tú quieras—respondió el mayor y desató sus propios pantalones para quedar en iguales condiciones asustando más al otro que estaba presto para huir por eso el otro le besó apasionadamente de nuevo y con su vientre rozó el del rubio sacando un gemido de su atacada boca que sirvió para que su lengua penetrara más adentro de la del melado. Luego la cadencia del vaiven comenzó a aumentar haciéndose frenético y a lo último se vino Joseph—Te has venido de nuevo y yo sin venirme una vez—exclamó el gastrónomo.**

 **Lo siento—dijo apenado el rubio.**

 **No lo sientas, eso me hace desearte más—dijo el otro acariciando parte de su mejilla y su pelo—Eres tan sensible y tierno que quisiera comerte—dijo entre jadeos Seichirou mientras sentía su simiente impulsarse al fin mientras sus movimientos seguían buscando el climax.**

 **15—Acelerando procesos**

 _Era de mañana y Seto esperaba a su jefe de pie en la puerta. No le había dicho de lo sucedido el día anterior, primero porque estaba acompañado por Tanaka y segundo porque no quería hacerle preocupar pues conocía al rubio._

 _Escuchó pasos en la escalera y levantó la vista para ver al ojos mieles sonriendo mientras bajaba con el pelinegro que decía—Será muy divertido—_

 _Los dos lo miraron y Joseph le dio los buenos días, Seichirou dijo lo mismo y él contestó a ambos._

 _Sentados en la parte trasera del auto de vidrios negros ambos empezaron a conversar y cuando el rubio vio que llegaban a la calle dijo a su custodio-chofer que se dirigiera a una dirección._

 _Perdón señor Wheeler pero…-trató de preguntar el castaño un poco inseguro._

 _No se preocupe, señor Kaiba. Lo llevo a un lugar totalmente seguro. No tiene muchas ventanas y tiene un interior bastante oscuro—dijo el gastrónomo haciendo que el otro adivinara que su jefe le había contado todo. Se sintió algo frustrado._

 _Estuvieron en un café de un hotel cinco estrellas que solo tenía una pared de ventanas y muchos reservados que usualmente se usaban de noche. El ambiente no era cálido sino más bien chick y estuvieron conversando del proyecto supuso el custodio que se quedó cerca de la puerta a petición del más alto._

 _Luego fueron a la empresa y estuvieron rato encerrados mientras Seto en la sala de espera leía un periódico donde los titulares anunciaban otro espectacular robo. El anillo del César. El periódico rezaba que este valía millones y que lo había robado el famoso ladrón de arte, el Neko. En sí el artículo no era de su interés pues solo hablaba de suposiciones. Y en la tercera página hablaban del asesinato que él presenció y decían que se buscaba al acompañante del asesinado restaurantero._

 _Entonces salió el invitado y sonriéndole, le dijo—Ahora puede entrar señor Kaiba—_

 _A Seto no le caía bien. No era tonto y sabía que el otro lo estaba tomando para el churrete y a Seto no le gustaba que se burlaran de él y menos no entender porque el otro le concedía tal trato._

 _Cuando entró en la oficina de Wheeler este estaba con la cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos que tenía cruzados sobre la mesa y el ojiazul se preguntó porque estaba en tal posición._

 _¿Wheeler?—preguntó el castaño._

 _El otro elevó sus meladas orbes hacia él y luego se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento—Dime—le dijo._

 _Seto un poco preocupado por la salud del otro pues sus reuniones con el otro parecían ser lo bastante pesadas para agotarlo procedió a decirle parte de la verdad—Conseguí la lista de los clientes del vendedor de armas—_

 _Despertó la curiosidad de Joey quien con los ojos muy abiertos preguntó-¿Te fue difícil?—_

 _No especialmente—respondió queriendo ser vago el custodio._

 _¿Y bien?—preguntó al borde de la silla el melado._

 _Creo que está codificada. La llevé a un conocido para que la descifre—le informó Kaiba._

 _¡Veo que conoces a mucha gente!—dijo casi con pesar Joseph._

 _Conozco gente que es de utilidad casi para cualquier tarea—le dijo con un aire como de "no tiene importancia"._

 _¿También les conoces de la Armada?—preguntó Wheeler sin poderse contener._

 _Veo que tuviste una charla con Seiren. Si, conocí a esta persona allí, aún trabaja dentro y me debe algunos favores por lo que le pedí que lo hiciera—exclamó Seto._

 _¡Ah!—dijo Wheeler recordando lo que Seiren le había dicho. Aquella persona aún estaba en la Armada. Quizás a ella le pidió que le descifrara eso. Tal vez los lazos no se habían cortado del todo pensó con tristeza el empresario._

 _¿Quiere algo más?—preguntó el guardaespaldas al sentirlo de repente muy lejos de ahí._

 _No, nada más. Muchas gracias Seto—le respondió su jefe y se volcó a su computadora. El otro se quedó parado ahí un segundo y después se marchó. Joseph cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía que parar. Las palabras que le dijo Seichirou se hicieron presentes en su mente. Jamás estaría con él y era desgastante estar celándole sin esperanzas._

 _Entró Tea y preguntó-¿Puedo robarte un momento?—_

 _Todos los que quieras—respondió él._

 _Tomaba decisiones que afectaban la vida de mucha gente pero aún no podía decidir sobre su propio destino, se dijo mirandola pantalla apagada de su computador. Se sentía mejor ahora que podía hablar con Seichirou pero eso no solucionaba nada. Pensó que fuera había un asesino que quería matarlo y en Yue. Debería solucionarlo todo antes de que le pasara algo. No dudaba de la capacidad de Seto pero en el caso de un francotirador no podía hacer mucho._

 _Joseph llamó al celular de Seto que esperaba en la sala de relax, cuando este llegó frente a la puerta del rubio se dio cuenta de que la castaña no estaba. Entró y ella estaba ahí._

 _El rubio y Gardner se levantaron de su asiento y el primero se dirigió hacia Kaiba—Quiero transmitirte algo—dijo con tono ceremonial obteniendo la atención completa del guardaespaldas. He decidido adelantar mi casamiento—_

 _Muy bien—dijo el castaño sin principal interés lo que hizo sentir algo mal al ojos mieles. Le importaba tan poco que lo hiciera o no._

 _No necesitaremos seguridad adicional. He contado a Tea lo que sucede y está de acuerdo conmigo en hacer algo íntimo—le explicó Wheeler._

 _¿Será en la casa o planea hacerla en otro lado?—preguntó el custodio._

 _Será en casa—respondió Joseph._

 _Igual haré los arreglos necesarios pues entrará gente extraña a la casa—le informó el guardaespaldas._

 _¡Has como quieras!—dijo el ojos mieles sin poder ocultar su repentino mal humor._

 **16—La boda**

Llegaron a la casa tarde porque el rubio tenía mucho que hacer. Quería adelantar para no perder tanto con el tiempo que necesitaría para la ceremonia. Seiren estaba bajando justo por las escaleras.

¿Mi hija ya se acostó, no es verdad?—preguntó el ojos mieles.

Así es señor Wheeler—respondió la custodio.

Bien. ¡Buenas noches!—deseó a ambos el jefe.

¡Buenas noches!—le desearon ambos.

¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?—preguntó el castaño a la pelinegra antes de que el empresario tocara el primer escalón. Sintió muy feo. Seto invitaba a Seiren sin temor a que él lo oyera por mása que era su jefe y relacionarse era peligroso para sus trabajos. Quería decir que iba en serio con ella. Se sintió también patético por celar aquello que no le pertenecía. Quería poder desensibilibilizarse de una buena vez. No sentir, no desear, no extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido.

¿De que querías hablar?—preguntó ella ni bien él le puso la taza frente a ella en la mesa.

Obtuve la lista del vendedor de armas—le informó a la guardaespaldas.

Ella le miró sorprendida y luego preguntó-¿Y?—

Estaba codificada así que le pedí a Richard que me la desencriptara—le contestó el ojos azules.

¿A Richard?—preguntó Seiren.

Si. Lo hizo ya—respondió e informó Kaiba—Sei, Carl Grimberg compró un lote de esas balas hace dos semanas.

¿Carl? ¿Pero él no estaba…?—preguntó la ojivioleta tratando de asimilar lo que el otro le notificara.

Muerto. No sé que creer. No entiendo que motivo podría tener para odiarme—dijo Seto mirando su taza al parecer abstraído.

¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Sabes de sobra que tiene muchos. Siempre que él hacía un récord tú lo superabas. Siempre fue así. Pero… un momento. ¿Como que a ti? ¿No es que está tras nuestro jefe?—preguntó Seiren de pronto preocupada.

No sé porqué le ataca a él pero cuando me siguió yo estaba solo por lo que Wheeler no es su objetivo, al menos eso percibo. No entiendo porque a él—dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

¡Quizás te conoce más de lo que crees!—dijo la pelinegra.

¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Kaiba.

Que todos los que te conocemos bien sabemos que hacerte fallar en tu trabajo es lo que más puede herir ese ego espartano que tienes—le respondió ella dando en el blanco con agudeza y el otro tuvo que admitir que el hecho de que su jefe muriera por su culpa y que no pudiera protegerlo sería algo que recordaría de por vida.

Tendremos que estar atentos si es él porque por más que le superaras él era uno de mejores. Podría atacar cuando sea a quien sea—dijo la ojivioleta preocupada y el custodio asintió.

Era el día de la boda al fin y toda la casa estaba convulsionada por los empleados auxiliares que atenderían la fiesta y que preparaban el banquete que no sería muy pródigo pues había unos pocos invitados. Mientras Joseph terminaba de ponerse el chaquet alguien golpeó a la puerta y él le dio permiso de entrar.

Seichirou entró con semblante adusto y se quedó parado mirándolo-¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó el dueño de casa.

¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?—preguntó el pelinegro.

¡No entiendo porque es tan…!—dijo el ojos mieles acabando.

El otro lo interrumpió agarrándole por los hombros y sacudiéndolo—Es un error y lo sabes bien. Esto no es más que una charada. ¡Entra en razón! ¡No puedes hacer esto!—le gritó.

El rubio golpeó sus manos para liberarse-¡Y dime! ¿Qué pasará con mi hija si algo me sucede? ¡Dime! ¿Eh? Sabes bien que mi padre no puede cuidar ni de si mismo ¿Quién se quedará al cuidado de mi familia si muero?—le dijo.

¡No digas eso! Tu madre no está…-dijo Tanaka buscando opciones.

No sé donde miércoles puede estar ella ni me importa. Ella no quiso saber nada de mí. ¿Y quieres que le encargue a mi hija?—preguntó el ojos mieles furioso.

¿Y la madre de Yue?—preguntó Sei.

Ella pidió dinero y me la dejó como un paquete. ¡Sin duda no crees que voy a dejarle a mi hija a una persona así!—respondió Joey. –Te agradezco que guardes mis secretos pero eso no te da la opción de inmiscuirte. Ya tomé mi decisión. Tea es la mujer adecuada para mí. Me hará feliz a mi y a mi familia—exclamó el joven hotelero.

La mujer adecuada. ¿Entiendes que triste se oye eso? No te cases con ella—dijo el gastrónomo acerándose de nuevo a él para luego robarle un beso, sus brazos aprisionaron el cuerpo más joven poderosamente mientras su lengua luchaba para entrar a la boca del novio quien se resistía.

Wheeler logró alejar su boca para decirle mirándolo fijamente decirle—Voy a casarme y tu no vas a impedirlo—su voz era firme y la fuerza de su mirada hacía tangible que no retrocedería.

Vas a cometer un error y lo sabes. Solo por alejar a Kaiba de tus pensamientos harás algo que te reprocharás de por vida. No me engañas. Sé que es por él. Por un hombre que no le importará, que ni se enterará. Eres un idiota. Marcas tu existencia por un fulano que no se digna mirarte pero aun con eso le eres fiel—pronunció a modo de cachetada Seichirou. En su interior se moría de ganas de terminar con esa boda aunque ahora sabía que el otro no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás y deseaba tanto cambiare al otro—Es que no entiendes. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Te deseo tanto que duele y no estoy dispuesto a verte cometer esta locura. Si al menos fuera con alguien que te importara lo entendería pero…-

¡Entonces vete!—dijo con la voz quebrada el rubio. Entendía el sentir del otro porque era por lo mismo que el estaba pasando y quería ahorrarle el dolor de estar presente cuando diera el sí.

¿omo puedes?—preguntó el pelinegro estupefacto.

Es lo mejor para ti si no puedes soportarlo—le dijo el ojos mieles con mirada un poco conmiserativa. Seichirou Tanaka entendió que el otro pensaba en su bien. Era todo lo que pudiera esperarse de un tipo tan derecho y amable. Hubiera deseado ser él, el que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Salió por la puerta frustrado y le vio ahí sentado leyendo un diario mientras esperaba a su jefe, como si nada estuviera pasando y no pudo evitar gritarle furioso-¡Hazle entender que está cometiendo una locura! ¡Él no puede casarse y tú eres el único que puede evitarlo!—

Seto entendió que hablaba de la cuestión de seguridad del evento y de que había un francotirador tras el empresario pero eso no podía suspenderse, sabía que el otro no daría marcha atrás aunque él se lo pidiese así que le contestó-¡Eso no es asunto mío!—

El otro lo miró y apretando sus puños contestó—Supongo que no es tu asunto después de todo—y cansinamente se fue de la casa. No podía ver al otro echarse la soga al cuello. Lo entristecía demasiado su situación y nada podía hacer para sacarlo del atolladero.

El castaño lo acompañó al lugar de el asa donde se celebraría la eremonia y dijo—No soy de mucha ayuda aquí. Iré a revisar las cosas afuera y vendré antes del rito—

Bien—dijo Wheeler. En verdad sentía dolor ante la indiferencia del otro por lo que estaba pasando aunque sabía que no podía culparle pues Kaiba jamás se había enterado de lo que sentía por él y tampoco sentía nada en retribución. Si, era una situación triste la suya.

Estaba en la entrada observando que todo en el perímetro estuviera adecuadamente dispuesto cuando de refilón observó algo que al principio no llamó su atención pero después se volvió hacia el lugar en el que antes descansara un cartel de se vende, Era la casa que quedaba transversalmente enfrente de esa. Pensó que posiblemente por fin la habían vendido pero era raro que justo el día anterior el cartel permanecía ahí y hoy ya no estaba.

¿Has visto algun movimiento en esa casa?—preguntó indicándole al guardia apostado en la entrada la casa en cuestión.

No me he fijado mucho señor pero no creo—respondió este.

Voy a dar un vistazo. Estate atento a lo que pase por esta puerta y por la calle. Alguien intenta matar al dueño de casa y no es juego. ¿Entiendes?—preguntó Seto.

Si, señor—dijo el otro algo cohibido en contestación.

 **17—Arriesgando la vida**

Aparentemente la casa estaba bien pero no terminaba de convencer a Seto. Era demasiada coincidencia que la hubieran vendido justo el día antes a la boda. Se paseó por afuera y mirando en derredor se preparó para hacer algo que estaba prohibido y saltando la cerca irrumpió en propiedad privada. Si los nuevos dueños estaban ahí, cosa que no parecía el caso se tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Recorrió el lugar diestramente pero no vio nada. Aún así debía acceder al punto más alto de la casa, la azotea.

Subió por uno de los caños de desagüe del techo de la casa de dos pisos con diestra soltura y cuando sus ojos asomaron por la parte más alta de la vivienda lograron ver con claridad lo que su corazón había sospechado todo el tiempo.

Seto no estaba presente aún y la ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciar. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se preguntó algo frustrado el ojos mieles mientras movía los pies algo nervioso por la tardanza del otro en el salón donde todos los invitados podían observarle. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

¡Tranquilicese!—le indicó Seiren con una sonrisa después de acercarse—Seto es algo obsesivo con estas cosas y puede que se demore de más pero estará aquí. Estoy segura—le dijo y él trató de sonreirle pero no le caía bien que la amante del hombre que amara le dijera esas palabras para disculpar la ausencia del otro.

Nervioso empezó a oír las notas nupciales mientras la novia completamente de blanco se acercaba al altar improvisado del brazo de su padre. Estaba ahí empezando a escuchar su boda en palabras del clérigo cuando en lo único que lograba pensar era en cierto castaño ausente mientras miraba subrepticiamente alrededor tratando de verlo llegar como si eso cambiara algo. Se notaba que Seiren también estaba algo nerviosa pues miraba en derredor tratando de verlo también.

"¡Bien por ella!", pensó el rubio lleno de celos y pena.

Entonces…

El vidrio tras el salón estalló y algo rebotó en la pared detrás del cura.

Todos se conmocionaron y la gente comenzó a salir en desorden mientras los empleados trataban de calmarlos pues era obvio que el peligro se hallaba afuera. Solo que la estampida era sorda.

Joseph supo entonces que si había un motivo para que Kaiba no hubiera regresado se hallaba afuera y corrió hacia allí sin pensar en las consecuencias. La pelinegra trató de asirlo, mientras le llamaba pero fue inútil. Una vez salió afuera Joseph se ubicó y fue hacia el lugar del que debía provenir el disparo.

¡Señor Wheeler no salga!—le dijo el guardia de la puerta al verlo acercarse, tratando de pararlo.

¿El señor Kaiba pasó por aquí?—preguntó con apuro el empresario.

Si. Hace un rato—le informó su empleado.

¿Adonde se fue?—preguntó el ojos mieles.

El joven guardia apuntó en dirección a la casa cruzando la calle en diagonal y sin esperar más el otro salió disparado mientras oía al otro llamarlo saltó la cerca y se detuvo, fue cuando oyó los ruidos de pelea en la azotea.

¡Siempre te creíste mejor que yo, bastardo!—dijo Carl mientras le asestaba un golpe en la mejilla a Seto que lo hacía trastabillar hacia atrás.

¿Y quién rayos te crees tú?—preguntó el ojos azules haciendo que el otro se enfade y se le aviente. Totalmente controlado lo agarra de un brazo y con una toma de judo lo tira por encima de su espalda pero el otro al caer, antes de que Seto recupere su estabilidad le agarra de ambas piernas y tira haciendo que caiga de espaldas. Antes de que la espalda del suelo toque el suelo el otro se ha levantado y agarrando su rifle como un caño lo levanta sobre si con la intención de asestarlo en la cabeza de Seto que esta de espaldas y que intentaba levantarse en ese momento por lo que su cabeza está mas alta que sus brazos y el golpe en la coronilla ambos saben que será fatal.

Entonces todo se oscurece por un momento para el custodio que de pronto recobra la visión oyendo un grito que los toma a ambos por desprevenidos y es que Joey se ha lanzado en pos de Grimberg por encima del cuerpo caído del castaño.

El rubio golpea con la cabeza el pecho desprotegido del asesino quien se desplaza hasta caer de la azotea con estruendo. Joey lo único que se da cuenta es que está en el aire cayendo tras él mientras lo ve desmanejado como un muñeco roto.

Cierra los ojos mientras se dice-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?—Está seguro de que la caída le matará.

De pronto siente un halón que le lleva a chocar con la pared y de pronto se ve arrastrado hacia el techo de la residencia. Seto le voltea y pregunta si se encuentra bien. Sus caras están tan cerca que puede sentir su cálido aliento en su tez. Quisiera poder decirle entonces lo que siente. Es el momento perfecto para hacerlo pues los ojos azules están fijos en los suyos y su cuerpo le abraza y le protege, se siente tan bien.

¿Por qué rayos hiciste esa tontería?—preguntó algo más furioso de lo común el castaño.

Kaiba fue hospitalizado por un par de días para verificar que sus heridas no fueran de entidad pues tenía varios golpes fuertes en la cabeza y una costilla rota, cosas que él no consideraba de cuidado. Pero su brazo izquierdo también necesitaba ser operado de una lesión en el hombro que ponía en duda el funcionamiento de el susodicho miembro.

Mientras en una sala el paciente impaciente esperaba aparentemente calmado apareció una visita.

Debes volver pronto. Te estamos extrañando—dijo la joven pelinegra.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—preguntó el ojos azules preocupado por la seguridad de la casa pues la que lo sustituía estaba ahí.

¡Tranquilo galán! El jefe está aquí firmando unos papeles en la administración del hospital. Sabes que engorroso es todo eso—dijo ella alegre.

¡Y lo dejaste solo!—le recriminó él.

¡Uy! Hoy estás más hosco que de costumbre. Le diré a las enfermeras que te seden un poco más pues la gelatina del hospital puede que te esté haciendo mal—dijo ella alegre.

¡No te preocupes! Ladra pero no muerde. Además dudo que en este lugar no halla vacunas antirrábicas—dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron y miraron hacia la puerta donde un joven vestido de uniforme de gala de la armada los miraba sin sonreír.

¡Richard!—dijo ella sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó luego.

Oí que el gran hombre estaba hospitalizado y vine a ver que tal está—dijo el individuo.

Pues ya ves que me encuentro bien—dijo el ojos azules mirándolo como un lobo miraría a otro antes de atacarle.

El otro que había dado unos pasos dentro de la habitación se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Y para romper el clima denso Seiren abrazó cariñosamente al castaño y comentó—El aire esta lleno de amor hoy. ¿No?—entonces abrió mucho los ojos y deshizo el abrazo. Los dos hombres miraron tras Richard para ver lo que le había afectado y vieron a Wheeler ahí parado.

¡Uy! Perdón jefe. ¡No es lo que cree!—trató de explicar la muchacha.

El de rostro de pronto adusto luego de parecer sorprendido le dijo a ella—No tiene nada que explicar. Lo que haga con su vida privada no es asunto mío—

El hombre vestido marcialmente le miraba por lo que él hizo lo propio.

¡Usted es Joseph Wheeler imagino!—dijo el más alto, tenía el cabello negro bien corto y unos ojos tan azules como los de Seto.

¿Y usted es?—preguntó el empresario.

Soy Richard Coldland, fui compañero de Seto en los marines y el otro día salió de la oscuridad para pedirme ayuda con una lista—dijo el ojos azules sin dar mas datos de los necesarios pero que ayudó a que el otro lo relacionara con lo ya hablado con Kaiba.

¡Oh, usted…!—dijo impactado pues el ojos mieles había pensado que le había pedido ayuda a su ex pareja. Por lo visto solo era un ex compañero.

Gracias—le dijo Joey—Lástima que esos datos no llegaran a tiempo para ayudarnos—exclamó y vio para su curiosidad la mirada de extrañeza del otro que después miró al castaño-¿Por qué no llegaron verdad?—preguntó con inquietud.

Me retiro. Creo que tienes que hablar con tu cliente y aclarar ciertas cosas. ¿No es así, Seto?—dijo el otro antes de irse mientras el otro le miraba de manera fulminante.

Yo esperaré afuera—dijo Seiren yéndose y cerrando la puerta tras el rubio.

18—Boda 2

Esta vez todo sería como estaba planeado, pensó el rubio mientras terminaba su taza de café y miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Entonces alguien tocó a su puerta y sintió el deja vu. ¿Sería Seichirou para decirle que no se casara de nuevo? Se preguntó pero fue otra persona la que contestó a su pregunta de quien era y le dejó pasar con su corazón un poco más oprimido.

¿Querías saber si estoy bien? Pues lo estoy. No hay nada de que preocuparse—dijo mientras los ojos azules le escudriñaban y el levantaba el chaquet del respaldo de un asiento.

Quiero preguntar…-dijo el castaño con una voz un poco distinta a la de siempre lo que llamó la atención del otro. –No entiendo pero al parecer el señor Tanaka parecía pensar que usted no quiere esta boda. Que se casa por algo diferente que querer a la señorita Gardner—

Deja que de eso me ocupe yo—le dijo el ojos mieles mientras abotonaba su chaquet. No quería pensar porque el interés del otro en esa cuestión estaba despertando algo de esperanza en su corazón cansado de soñar. Siempre caía en esas tonterías. ¡Ya no más!

Lo que quiere decir que es cierto—dijo Kaiba.

¡Eso no te importa!—dijo Wheeler tajante.

Dijiste que era parte de la familia y que tenía derecho a opinar—le recordó su custodio.

Los dedos de Joseph se agarrotaron antes de terminar la tarea con el último botón de arriba. ¿Con que derecho venía a intervenir ahora? Ahora que ya había resignado su vida al olvido. Ahora que se lo había resignado a él.

Si realmente no quieres…-decía Seto cuando el rubio le cortó.

¿Quieres opinar? ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo si no sabes lo que realmente quiero?—dijo airado el empresario.

El ojos azules percibiendo un profundo dolor en la mirada del otro que no entendía le dijo—Pues dime. Neesito saber que pasa en esta casa si voy a protegerlos. ¿No? ¿Qué razón puede obligarte a casarte con alguien que no amas? Ten en cuenta que eso es algo muy importante y tu hija sufrirá las consecuencias si no sale bien—

Mi hija. ¿No entiendes que ella es una de las razones por la que lo hago, precisamente? Para que no quede sola si algo me pasa. Últimamente todos quieren matarme. ¿Sabes como rayos me siento pensando que la puedo dejar huérfana un día de estos?—preguntó Joey incomodando a Kaiba.

¡No tienes porque pensar en eso! Yo no…-trató de refutar el guardaespaldas.

¡Si no fuera por Tanaka yo ya estaría muerto!—fue la bofetada que le lanzó Joseph a su empleado. Era cierto. De no ser por el señor Tanaka padre el rubio hubiera perecido ese día y en las narices del castaño. El ojos azules acusó el golpe y su rostro lo demostró. –Lo siento. No quise echartelo en cara. Solo quiero que comprendas—añadió.

Yendo hacia la puerta el ojos mieles de pronto oyó-¿Y la otra?—volteó—Dijiste que era una de las razones. Debe haber por lo menos una más—agregó el custodio y el otro sonrió con tristeza.

¡No querrás saberla!—dijo dispuesto a cruzar la puerta para ir al altar. Los invitados estarían esperando y la novia llegaría pronto.

¡Si quiero! Es importante al parecer y debo saber todo lo que sucede aquí o no podré protegerte—dijo el de helada mirada.

Joey estaba tan cansado. Tan endemoniadamente cansado. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la puerta para luego abrir las meladas orbes despacio mientras oía pasos tras de si. –Estoy bien—mintió para que el otro no se acercara más y luego volteó para verlo a los ojos con esa triste sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios—¡Tendría que despedirte para decírtela!—le informó. -¿Aún quieres saberla?—preguntó después al asombrado Seto. Luego de un momento se volteó y abrió la puerta.

Si—oyó de pronto de labios del custodio. –Si es algo tan terrible debo saberlo pues no puedo confiar más en ti desde ahora—dijo el castaño hiriendo casi de muerte el corazón del melado. Si, era el momento de decir la verdad y era el momento de encarar el odio del otro porque el otro le había expresado que ahora le daba igual su suerte. Que sus caminos se separarían. Que ya no confiaba en él. En resumidas cuentas que ya no le apreciaba. Así que ya nada tenía que perder.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y con su amplia y falsa sonrisa volteó para decirle-¡Bien! ¡Estás despedido!—luego se acercó y mirándolo desde milímetros de distancia le anunció—Esto es lo que tanto quieres saber—y luego abrió su boca. Seto pensó que le diría aquello pero en vez de eso atacó sus labios con un apasionado beso que dejó al ojos azules estático, mientras una mano de Joey empujaba su nuca para profundizar el beso antes de terminarlo un segundo después. Se fue de ahí sin esperar la reacción del otro. Después de todo si era un cobarde.

Solo sabía que no quería tener como último recuerdo de él su voz gritando cosas crueles y su mirada llena de odio y repulsión. No podría soportarlo.

Todos estaban ahí. Su padre en primera fila mirando al vacío. Junto a él Yue que acompañada de Mika le saludaron con la mano cuando llegó al sitial. Él como pudo compuso una sonrisa para ellas y les devolvió el saludo. Junto a ellas estaban las sillas vacías destinadas a su madre, padrastro y medio hermana, era claro que no vendrían tampoco hoy.

Tras su familia estaban Yugi y Yami que asintió con la cabeza mientras una risita se reflejaba en su semblante, como de burla. ¿Sabría la verdad? Se preguntó Joey.

La boda inició cuando todos se pusieron de pie al oír los acordes de la marcha nupcial y la novia entró de nuevo con su padre. Decían que era de mala suerte que el novio viera a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda pero eso ya no importaba. Sobre el regazo de Yue descansaba el almohadón con los anillos que ambos se pondrían. El futuro estaba trazado.

De pronto un tumulto y Joseph volteó a la puerta lateral del salón que se había abierto y por la que un apresurado guardaespaldas había entrado.

Solo dijo-¡Debemos irnos!—y lo haló de ahí ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Wheeler lo siguió porque estaba acostumbrado a confiar en los instintos del otro.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra amenaza? ¿Alguien entró? ¿Y Yue?—preguntó nervioso.

¡Está con Seiren! ¡Nada le pasará!—dijo el ojos azules.

Joey sintió que un puño aferraba su corazón cuando el otro mencionó el nombre de ella con tanta confianza y seguridad. Estaba tan apaleado por sus emociones que no se dio cuenta de cuando entraron en el estudio de nuevo.

¿Por qué estamos…?—decía elñ rubio cuando reparó en la mirada del otro. No habría parado la boda para descargarle su odio. ¿No?

Quiero saber que fue eso—le indicó el guardaespaldas con voz serena pero tenaz, tenía un aura a enojo que hizo temer al otro de su reacción. Él ya había decidido no pasar por ese disgusto.

Sacando su brazo de la mano del otro dijo—No tengo tiempo. Debo casar…-Iba a replicar por sentirse halado para atrás por el otro cuando sus labios se vieron arrasados por la boca voraz y abrasadora del castaño que lo llevó hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?—preguntó cuando sus labios se alejaron un poco de los del otro.

Me despediste así que puedo hacer lo que desee—dijo el otro antes de volver al embate.

Lo abrazaba fuerte y su lengua exploraba el interior de su boca mientras el erguido cuerpo de Seto aprisionaba al suyo con inusitada fuerza. Después de cinco minutos de caricias y forcejeos en medio de besos y calor en aumento el rubio sin poder evitarlo más se vino y luego se relajó. El castaño lo sostuvo contra si mientras la barbilla del otro descasaba sobre su hombro, con agitada respiración le oyó decir—Esto debe ser un sueño—

¿Por qué debe ser un sueño?—preguntó el castaño.

El otro con los ojos casi cerrados pues estaba muy relajado le contestó—Porque siempre lo es—

Después de un momento el custodio preguntó-¿Y hace cuanto que sueñas así?—

Desde hace seis años—respondió el ojos mieles para sorpresa del otro.

Joseph se rió bajito y Kaiba le preguntó de que reía.

De mí. No puedo creer que aun conserve esperanzas. ¡Es desgastante! No entiendo porque si estás con Seiren sigo pensando en ti—dijo el melado medio dormido en los brazos del guardaespaldas.

¿Por qué crees que estoy con ella?—preguntó algo shockeado Seto.

Hace unos días te decía que no había dicho que te amaba y luego dijo que el amor flotaba en el aire mientras te abrazaba. ¿Qué mas puede ser? —le explicó Wheeler.

Después de pensarlo un segundo el custodio alejó al más joven que abrió los ojos y le miró un poco más atento—Lo primero fue cuando discutíamos sobre mi primera pareja. Ella me echó en cara que se había dado cuenta primero que yo le gustaba a esa persona y yo le indiqué que no podía echarmelo en cuenta habida cuenta de cómo había terminado y ella dijo que ella nunca había dicho que me esa persona me amara, no ella. De lo segundo. El ambiente en el hospital estaba muy denso entre Richard y yo por lo que ella hizo un sarcasmo y fue lo que oíste ahí—le dijo.

¿Eto?—Joseph estaba casi tomando consciencia de todo y el ojos azules se dio cuenta de ello.

¿Es que no lo entiendes, cierto?—preguntó el castaño ante la obnubilada mirada del otro quien de pronto dijo un nombre.

¿Richard?—

Richard—repitió el custodio y luego dijo—Seiren me dijo lo que te comentó así que de ese nombre puedes deducir lo suficiente.

¿Tú y él?—preguntó asombrado el rubio.

Yo no tenía idea de que tú…-pero Seto no pudo continuar porque unos muy hambrientos labios hicieron de los suyos su presa.

19-¿Y que haremos?

El sabor de sus labios era real, también el tacto bajo sus dedos. El castaño le correspondía como él siempre quiso y nunca esperó. Estremeciéndose con cada nuevo contacto el rubio descubrió que el mundo estaba para ser feliz.

Cuando por fin sus labios se separaron el ojos azules le dijo—No entiendo porqué estabas dispuesto a casarte por esto—

Poniendo su cara contra el pecho del más alto el joven, escondiendo así su cara de la vista del otro contestó—Estaba cansado. ¡Quería terminar con esto de una vez! Poner punto final a esto. No tenía razón de ser y creí que así, al final, tal vez…-

¿Y por que te lanzaste en esto sin al menos preguntarme? No entiendo—dijo Seto con sus ojos azules llenos de interrogantes.

¿Como podía? ¿Como se hace para preguntar a un ser que no demuestra lo que siente si se siente atraído por ti o no? Hasta estoy dudando. Dime la verdad. ¿Yo… te intereso?—preguntó el empresario rubio.

No habría parado la boda de no ser así—le contestó el custodio y los ojos mieles se agrandaron con estupor.

¡La boda!—dijo de pronto recordando que fuera había mucha gente que impresionada esperaba una explicación—Tengo que salir y…-añadió.

¿Qué harás?—preguntó Kaiba.

Las meladas orbes se encontraron con los zafiros y el otro respondió—No podría seguir ahora con esto—

¿Quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó Seto algo preocupado por el otro, lo que este notó.

¡No! Esto es mi responsabilidad—respondió el menor de ambos con una sonrisa algo más aliviada y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tea estaba en una de las habitaciones más alejadas. –Debo hablar contigo—dijo él.

¿Es tan malo?—preguntó la castaña y Joseph asintió.

No habrá boda—dijo el rubio sintiéndose incómodo.

¿Por ahora o…?—preguntó ella se veía confundida.

No. Definitivamente—respondió el empresario.

¿Qué ha sucedido?—inquirió la secretaria.

No debí hacer esto—dijo nervioso el de ojos mieles caminando hacia la ventana, en su corazón había arrepentimiento más no indecisión. Era para él contrario lastimar a aquellos que nunca le habían deparado mal y por eso su naturaleza estaba herida. Porque sabía que había usado a Gardner para sacarse a Seto de la cabeza y puso como excusa la seguridad de su hija. –Estaba confundido. Pensé que con esto se acabaría todo pero…-

¿Qué se acabaría?—preguntó ella con su vestido blanco meciéndose al compás de su cuerpo.

Tea, hay otra persona—le dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Era lo menos que podía hacer y vio su consternación con claridad en la habitación en penumbras por el atardecer.

Creo, creo que siempre lo supe. Tu repentino interés en mí. Han pasado muchas cosas pero nunca antes te fijaste en mí y jamás creí que me pedirías tan rápido casarnos. Pero entendí cuando me dijiste que estabas preocupado por el futuro de Yue si te pasaba algo que ese era motivo suficiente—exclamó la ojiazul.

Te mentí y a mí mismo. No quería reconocer la verdad—dijo su jefe.

¿Pero por que?—preguntó ella con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos-¡Dímelo! ¡Sabes que nunca lo usaría en tu contra! Sea lo que sea—

Seto esperaba en el pasillo a que su ex jefe saliera de la habitación en que se había reunido con su casi futura esposa. Cuando el otro salió su semblante lúgubre le develó que el encuentro no había sido nada facil para los nervios del otro. Su vaga mirada se dirigía únicamente al suelo y de esa manera siguió todo el camino a su alcoba mientras el castaño iba tras él y en la casa todo se desarmaba mientras los invitados se retiraban sin probar las delicias preparadas para un evento que jamás llegó a realizarse.

Joseph entró pero el otro no se animó a cruzar la puerta aún y sin pensarlo Wheeler volteó tomado del pomo y bloqueando la entrada, por un segundo permaneció así y después se hizo a un lado en una muda invitación por lo que Kaiba entró.

Joey cerró la abertura y se volvió con su semblante triste y entonces oyó la pregunta hecha con voz grave-¿Te arrepientes?—

El otro levantó la mirada sorprendido y entonces entendió porque el otro había llegado a tal razonamiento—¡No es eso! ¡Estoy preocupado por Tea! No la ví bien y yo…-

¡No siempre tienes cargar el peso de todo en tus hombros!—le regañó el otro tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Se sentía tan bien percibir los sentimientos del otro tan a flor de piel. Le preocupaba, eso era claro. Sin esperar más se lanzó en pos de sus varoniles labios que se entreabrieron cuando los de él estaban muy cerca y se abrazaron como si no hubiera otra razón para existir mientras sus labios se exploraban y trataban sin éxito calmar las ansias del otro.

Se desplazaron por la habitación hasta la mullida cama de edredón pardo en el que se tendieron uno encima del otro. El rubio se abrazaba al cuello fuerte y robusto del castaño mientras este se sacaba la chaqueta para luego con ambas manos atenazar los costados de la cintura del más bajo y mientras sus bocas continuaban su muda plática la temperatura y las ansias fueron en aumento.

Cuando las manos del otro empezaron a deshacerse de lo que mantenía el pantalón del ojos mieles cerrado este se tensó, notándolo el de ojos de espartano zafiro quien detuvo sus movimientos y le miró en la semipenumbra de la habitación iluminada solo por el sol mugiente.

¿Quieres seguir con esto?—preguntó el cauto custodio.

¡Si, demonios! ¡Claro que sí! Es solo que…-el empresario fue vago y eso hizo que el otro se impacientara un poco.

¿Acaso tus otros amantes…?—dijo Seto pero Joey lo cortó.

Yo no he tenido otros amantes. Eso es lo que quería decirte. Yo no sé como…-dijo el melado pero ahora fue él, el que se quedó sin terminar lo que deseaba decir.

¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó Kaiba parecía molesto pero en realidad estaba impactado por la revelación.

¡Eso! ¡Que yo nunca he estado con alguien más! ¡Yo… deseaba que fueras tú! ¡Si no serías tú… no sería nadie!—le dijo Wheeler.

Pero pensé que antes…-dijo Seto pero el otro sacudió la cabeza.

Mirando directo a sus ojos con algo de vergüenza por su cliché, Joey dijo—Ya te dije, o tú o nadie—

El castaño le beso abrazando con fuerza el menudo cuerpo del otro como si temiera que alguien se lo arrebatara. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. Era una experiencia nueva, reveladora. Que alguien le dijera eso justo a él le impactaba y le arrebataba al mismo tiempo.

Con manos expertas deshizo los nudos que separaban su cuerpo del del otro e introdujo un dedo en la boca del otro luego de voltearlo para que su espalda diera contra su pecho y poder hablar cómodamente detrás de su oído.

Joseph al sentir el roce de su piel contra la del otro había perdido el poco reparo que conservara y no le importó que hacía ese dedo entre sus labios hasta que notó como, el mismo, era introducido dentro suyo. Se detuvo de los hombros fuertes y adustos del guardaespaldas mientras el otro le murmuraba que se relajara, que necesitaban de eso para continuar, que debía relajarse y otras cosas más que él no consiguió escuchar ya que se encontraba a las puertas del éxtasis.

Se vino antes de que el otro lograra penetrarle por sí mismo y el ojos azules le dijo—Te excitas muy fácilmente. Yo acabo de empezar y tú ya has terminado—

Wheeler recordó que Tanaka le había acusado de lo mismo pero se cuidó de develar ese detalle por el bien de ambos. No era el momento. Ya habría una oportunidad, se dijo.

Cuando Seto estuvo dentro pudo sentir como la virilidad de su ex jefe incrementaba de nuevo su tamaño y pudo sentir su palpitante falo en su mano mientras lo masturbaba y se deslizaba de a poco dentro y fuera de él.

En un momento en que el frenesí del coito les consumía a ambos volteó al otro diciendo que no era así como le necesitaba, y levantando las piernas de Joey por sobre sus hombros llegó con su cara a los carnosos labios del blondo que recibió su voracidad con entrega inmediata y un adorable deseo de complacerle lo más posible.

Finalizado todo eso Seto se quedó admirando largo rato la semidorada piel de su amante bajo los reflejos lunares que penetraban por la alta ventana mientras este iba cayendo en el más profundo y reconfortante de los sueños, luego se aseguró de tapar bien su espalda y se durmió el también sobre un hombro de aquel que ahora podía llamar, con derecho, suyo.

20—Lazos

Cuando el empresario gastronómico entró en la oficina de Wheeler este le invitó a sentarse—Veo que te atuviste a razones después de todo. ¿El señor Kaiba tuvo algo que ver?—preguntó al ver que el otro se hallaba presente pero no esperaba la respuesta que recibió a cambio.

La verdad es que sí—dijo el rubio con tono formal, sentado tras su escritorio con su traje gris pizarra que tornaba su pelo más dorado en la penumbra de la habitación.

El otro sonrió de forma curiosa después de asimilar sus palabras y dijo—Bueno. Creo que deberé resignarme a perder a mi compañero de juegos—

Los ojos azules lanzaron finos chispazos azules en la habitación en penumbras-¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntó con su tono grave y conciso mientras Joey moría por dentro pues no había advertido que Seichirou podía tener tal reacción a la noticia aunque era plausible.

¿Pues que crees que hacíamos él y yo mientras usted corría tras las amenazas que le perseguían? Joseph y yo somos amigos muy íntimos—profirió el pelinegro sin asomo de reticencia en su cara-¿Acaso pensó que iba a esperar por usted indefinidamente?—

El ojos mieles percibió lo que el otro haría y le detuvo llegando casi tarde cuando se lanzó a por Tanaka. En medio de ambos le miró con las manos levantadas y le dijo—¡No es verdad! Yo no te mentiría en algo así—juró el melado.

Y yo no lo dudo. Solo quería evitar que siguiera mintiendo—le respondió el azulino mirándolo a los ojos y sorprendiendo al más bajo que no pudo sentirse más feliz de ser creído.

El ojos negros relajó su semblante, sonrió ahora verdaderamente y dijo—Ahora no me cabe duda de que estarán bien—

¿Huh?—espetó mirandolo el más joven.

La verdad es que tenía mis dudas de si estarías bien con este hombre pero veo que no dudará de ti fácilmente. Y hace bien—les dijo Seichirou, luego extendiendo su mano al castaño añadió-¡Cuídelo bien, es un raro tesoro!—

No tiene que decírmelo. Es mi trabajo—le contestó el otro tomando con firmeza su mano y mirando sus ojos con algo de desafío pero también de respeto.

Sei miró al hotelero—Debo volver a casa. Fue divertido hacer negocios contigo pero tengo asuntos que atender. Nosotros ya finiquitamos todos los asuntos que teníamos pendientes aunque no dudo que nos volvamos a ver. Bajo la supervisión de tu guardián, de seguro. Pero ahora sé que estarás bien—le dijo.

¿Y tú? ¿Estarás bien?—preguntó Wheeler, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían el rubio sentía cierta afinidad con el otro que evidentemente era correspondía.

El pelinegro se enterneció y respondió a su amigo—¡No me subestimes! Soy un hombre de recursos. ¡Hasta pronto!—

Una vez cerrada la puerta tras su amigo Joey volteó a ver los ojos azules y le dijo—Pensé que ya no eras mi guardaespaldas—aludiendo a lo que le respondiera a Tanaka.

Cierto. Pero eso no evita que te cuide—dijo acercándose al otro en la habitación en penumbras para sellar sus labios mientras sus manos se tomaban fuerte de sus brazos.

¡Viva, viva!—gritaba la entusiasta Yue viendo montado a su papi en un caballo árabe zaino con su elegante vestimenta marrón y su gorro cokney del mismo color.

Seto venía atrás en un moro pura sangre que resoplaba descontento por ser obligado a ir a paso de hombre. Seiren llevaba consigo a la niña en un carrito de golf pues ella no sabía montar y no confiaba en los corceles.

¡Papi! ¿Tú y el príncipe encantador van a correr por las colinas hacia el atardecer?—preguntó ella abrazando a miel como si fuera un peluche. El gato se amoldaba a ella como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo para su especie y su padre no pudo evitar la tentación de soltar una carcajada ante la imagen romántica que ella proponía.

Seto se veía algo incómodo como su caballo mientras la guardaespaldas miraba para otro lado para evitar que su amigo y su jefe la vieran reír.

Si, mi amor. ¡Tú quédate con Seiren y hazle caso!—respondió su padre cuando volvió a tener uso del habla y luego de guiñarle un ojo al otro jinete echó a correr a su cabalgadura siendo seguido de inmediato por el otro.

Llegaron al pie de un gran árbol que había tras la casa y el castaño lo miró.

Este árbol está desde hace varias generaciones en la casa—le explicó Joseph y vio como el otro bajaba del caballo-¿Qué estás…?—preguntó mientras Kaiba se acercaba a él y extendía su mano hacia él.

Sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando bajó tomando la mano del otro y le siguió cuando sin soltarlo lo llevó al pie del árbol.

¿Sabes trepar árboles?—preguntó el ojos azules y el otro asintió.

Pero esta no es la ropa más apropiada para eso—se quejó.

Creí que podías—exclamó el custodio.

Yo no dije que no pudiera, dije que esta ropa no es la apropiada—retrucó sacando algo de su rebeldía de antes y se puso a trepar. Desde atrás el guardaespaldas le sonrió y después de un momento le siguió.

Sí, la vista es hermosa pero…-dijo el rubio.

No te traje aquí por la vista—le contestó Seto cortándolo y agarrando su cara le besó.

Pero pueden vernos—se espantó el menor.

Es difícil que lo hagan aquí—le contestó el mayor apoyando la espalda del empresario contra el grueso tronco mientras se ocupaba de abrazarle y besarle con pasión desmedida y Joseph le correspondió, liberándose a si mismo al sentir las caricias de Kaiba.

Quiero saber—dijo el mas bajo en un reposo mientras se perdía en los dos mares que eran los ojos del custodio-¿Eres mío como yo tuyo?—

¿Necesitas que te lo diga?—preguntó a su vez el castaño y el otro asintió tímidamente—Entonces lo diré. Sí, cachorro. Soy tan tuyo como tú, mío—dijo antes de que sus labios con voluntad propia se reunieran de nuevo y sus cuerpos frenéticos iniciaran la danza para poseerse por entero.

Antes de entrar en la oficina del rubio Yami pudo ver a la joven guardaespaldas sentada delante y la saludó con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasó con tu perro guardián de siempre?—preguntó muy alegre el tricolor recordando como le tratara cuando iba en pos de recuperar a la pequeña Yue. Desde entonces Kaiba no era santo de su adoración.

Seto ya no es más mi guardaespaldas—contestó el melado sin quitar sus ojos de la carpeta que leía.

Lo cambiaste por Seiren. ¿Eh? Pues eso demuestra que eres más astuto de lo que pensé—dijo el de ojos violáceos despertando la curiosidad del otro que levantó los ojos para mirarlo-¡A mí no me engañas! Todo concuerda. Contratas a esa tía y poco después dejas a Gardner en el altar y a ella la traes a que te "cuide las espaldas"—exclamó Moto sorprendiendo a Wheeler.

¡Te equivocas!—protestó Joey pero el otro no le hizo el menor caso.

¡Así que eso era lo que te traías en la manga! Lo tenías bien escondido. Pero me alegra pues así no tendré que ver al gruñón de Kaiba de vuelta con su mirada tenebrosa y ese tono macabro. Me caía tan mal… ¡Una pregunta! ¿También te tiras a tu nueva secretaria? Porque esa rubia de largas piernas está como quiere y si está disponible yo…-decía Yami sorprendiendo más y más al otro.

Unos golpes llamaron la atención de ambos hacia la puerta donde apareció la mencionada secretaria que dijo—Señor Wheeler, sé que me dijo que no le interrumpiera pero el señor Kaiba está aquí y quiere verle y como usted me dijo…-

¡Si, hazlo pasar por favor, May!—respondió el rubio mientras el otro ponía cara de hastío.

Cuando el castaño entró el primero en hablar fue el de ojos amatistas-¿Qué? ¿Vienes por una carta de recomendación de tu antiguo jefe?—estaba sonriendo con soberbia y se notaba a la legua que el otro ya no representara un papel intimidante en la vida del ojos mieles.

La última vez que hablamos en privado no te portaste así—dijo el de voz grave y mirada helada, haciendo que el otro, primero, se arrepintiera de lo dicho y luego se molestara, pues el ojos azules ya no estaba en su terreno, o eso creía. Iba a protestar cuando su socio le cortó.

¡Por favor, déjanos solos Yami! Quiero hablar a solas con Seto. Reprogramaremos nuestra reunión más tarde—dijo Wheeler y el furioso Moto se fue sin chistar pero con ganas de hacerlo. Fue luego de que diera unos pasos para alejarse de la puerta que se le ocurrió que en verdad lo habían echado como a un bicho molesto y con su orgullo herido volvió sobre sus pasos para endilgarles un furioso sermón.

Pero al abrir la puerta…

…Joseph estaba en los brazos del castaño y éste literalmente le estaba comiendo la boca.

La puerta que había abierto se comenzó a cerrar sin que él hiciera movimiento alguno para ello, cada vez la visión de la impactante escena se hacía más estrecha y él miró a su lado para encontrarse con la cara de la persona que cerraba la abertura.

Es de mala educación espiar la intimidad de las parejas. ¿Qué? ¿Nadie se lo ha dicho?—le dijo una sonriente Seiren.

Los ojos de Yami Moto no podían estar más grandes.

Ellos…-trató de decir débilmente el tricolor.

Si. Por eso Seto ya no es más su guardaespaldas sino yo—le contestó ella señalándose.

Pero…-dijo el socio de Wheeler todavía luchando para no hacer cortocircuito.

No le diga a nadie, pero esto pasa desde que los conoce. ¿O porque cree que Seto se toma tan a pecho todo lo que tenga que ver con el señor Wheeler?—mintió la pelinegra con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios dejando totalmente anonadado a Moto.

Ahora entendía todo lo que pasara en su casa unas semanas antes.

Estaban en la terraza frente a la habitación de Wheeler, cenando con un equipo de música cerca. Joseph le pidió permiso al ojos azules para encenderlo. Estaba muy nervioso cuando se quedaba a solas con él por más de que en varias ocasiones lo había estado pues desde que hicieran el amor la primera vez no habían vuelto a hacerlo por unos compromisos y porque Seto había insistido en trabajar en otro lado y eso les restaba tiempo juntos. Como Kaiba era muy orgulloso no había aceptado que su ex jefe cubriera sus gastos mientras no hacía nada y en verdad Joseph no quería cambiarlo, aunque lo extrañara.

Tocaron varios temas clásicos de Tchaicovsky y siguieron "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi pero la programación varió de manera repentina cuando terminaban con el postre.

"Fuego en el fuego,

son tus ojos dentro de mí,

cuando te veo,

sé que entiendo todo de ti.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras la letra indicaba lo mismo y Seto pudo ver que el otro estaba muy nervioso así que se paró.

Que es lo que quieres tú de mí,

que es lo que buscas tú en mí,

dejas tu huella en mi corazón,

yo te siento así.

Llegó a su lado en la mesa y con una mano tomó su brazo para que se parara. Cuando Joey tuvo los labios de Kaiba a milímetros cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Quiero morirme,

y en tus labios desvanecer,

quiero sentirte,

cuando tu pecho se va a encender.

Las manos de Wheeler se alzaron, fueron primero por su cara y luego se trasladaron por sus hombros mientras los brazos del castaño lo ceñían y su lengua se enredó con la del melado.

Como dos pequeños volcanes,

quiero sentirlos en mis manos,

donde tu instinto se une al mío,

encontrarnos allí.

La pierna del ojos azules se coló entre las de Joseph mientras la cintura de este chocaba con el filo de la mesa. Su miembro estaba rozando el muslo del otro mientras que un duro bulto tocaba el suyo lo que hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran a más no poder.

En una ventana del primer piso por la que se veía la terraza una pelinegra exclamaba—¡Eso es! ¡Dale con todo galán!—

¿A que te refieres?—preguntó una voz femenina tras suyo y Seiren volteó mientras Mika se ponía a mirar donde ella.

(Y la salvación irá)

La noche es casi perfecta,

disfrutaremos la vida los dos,

porque estamos buscando amor,

y él no espera.

Las manos del ojos mieles se deslizaron por la espalda del más alto mientras el beso se profundizaba más y más. Seto pronunció un "Te deseo" bajo y en su oído que hizo que las manos del empresario se agarrotaran allí, más por nervios que por otra cosa.

Yue se durmió así que vine a darle las buenas noches al señor Wheeler pero veo que sería indiscreto de mi parte—dijo la niñera. La otra se había puesto a ver otra vez la escena romántica que se desarrollaba a unos metros de distancia. -¿Estabas dando ánimos?—preguntó.

Si, por fin Seto está tomando las riendas y el señor Wheeler está más feliz—contestó la guardaespaldas con una sonrisa.

¿Te gusta el señor Kaiba no?—preguntó la otra.

Es la emoción más directa que hay,

más no será infinita porque

somos fuego en el fuego y ya

estamos quemándonos.

¿Y a quién no le gustaría Seto? Además los dos merecen ser felices—respondió Seiren.

Bien, no conozco mucho al señor Kaiba pero imagino que por esto es que el señor Wheeler está tan feliz últimamente y sé bien que se lo merece—dijo Mika.

Si, se ven bien juntos. Lo que pasa es que ese tonto esconde muy bien sus emociones, es una roca. Yo le dije que el señor Wheeler sentía algo por él pero no quiso creerme y casi lo deja casar. Por suerte terminó todo bien—dijo la custodio mientras veía como el beso y las caricias llegaban a punto caramelo.

¿No te duele verlo así con otra persona?—preguntó la niñera.

¡No mientras él sea feliz!—dijo la amiga del castaño. Siempre había estado enamorada del gallardo castaño pero en su interior sabía que nada era posible así que se conformaba con verlo pleno. Sabía que él había hallado a la persona correcta, que lo amaba incondicionalmente y a la que amaba arrebatadoramente, así que todo estaba bien en su mundo.

Eres una persona extraordinaria. Muchas sufrirían por verlos así. Te admiro. Yo confieso que siempre me ha dado pena la vida que ha tenido que llevar el joven amo y que también me alegra que al fin sea feliz—le dijo Mika y la guardaespaldas y ella se sonrieron para después seguir mirando.

De pronto Seto lo haló a la puerta ventana de su dormitorio y una vez la traspasaron, le dejó para cerrar las cortinas.

¡El espectáculo terminó!—dijo Seiren sin muestras de molestia.

¿Qué haces? No creo que alguien pudiera vernos—le dijo Joey al castaño.

¡Eso es lo que tú crees!—respondió el otro volteando.

¿Qué insinúas…? ¿Alguien nos es…?—preguntó todo nervioso el dueño de casa ante la posibilidad de que los hubieran estado viendo en una tan bochornosa situación pero el ojos azules lo acalló con su boca.

Fuego en el fuego,

esta pàsión la tuya y la mía,

es casi que un juego ya,

mezcla de música y fantasía.

Lo llevó hasta la cama y recostó al de dorado cabello sobre el mullido lecho donde su mano acarició su mejilla, y la otra soportó su peso. Su pierna se arrodilló entre las del otro que lo miraba absorto.

Hace subir las emociones,

todas las sensaciones,

sube hasta el sol y cae por tu piel,

lo más dulce que hay.

¿Quieres que te haga mío?—preguntó muy serio el de gatuna apariencia.

¡Idiota! Yo ya soy tuyo—expresó el ojos mieles y le besó mientras se pegaba a él.

(Y la salvación irá)

La noche es casi perfecta,

disfrutaremos la vida los dos,

porque estamos buscando amor,

y él no espera.

Ambos comenzaron a despojarse de la ropa mutuamente mientras el calor y el nerviosismo iba en aumento. Joseph fue a por el cuello de Kaiba por instinto, pues en verdad no sabía que era uno de los puntos más sensibles del otro que lanzó un jadeo y luego tomó con sus manos la cara del melado para redirigirla a sus labios que besó con ahínco, introduciéndose más y más en la boca del ojos mieles que bajo él se arqueó empujando con su vientre el del ojos azules que al sentir la dulce presión olvidó todo decoro y se dedicó a arrancarle los pantalones.

Es la emoción más directa que hay,

más no será infinita porque

somos fuego en el fuego y ya,

estamos quemándonos.

Las piernas de Joey se enredaron en su cintura mientras los dedos del castaño penetraban de a poco esa dulce entrada. Seto estaba enloqueciendo por estar dentro del otro, por sentir sus suaves gemidos, por ver como se mordía la boca por no gritar, conteniéndose y haciendo más patente cuanto disfrutaba ser suyo, solo suyo.

Abrazado a ti,

llenaré mi piel de tu calor latino,

yo te sentiré,

así te sentiré.

Las manos de Wheeler se agarrotaron sobre los fuertes bíceps del otro preparándose pues el más alto había sacado sus dedos de su interior, de pronto vio que el otro le observaba con una muda pregunta en sus zafiros y él a su vez lo miró a los ojos para luego asentir.

Las embestidas fueron leves al principìo pero luego fueron tomando más y más fuerza en su ritmo y potencia. El rubio tal como el otro esperaba se contenía para no hacer un escándalo en la callada noche. Provocándolo aún más con esa cara arrebatada por el deseo, haciendo que aumentara su potencia buscando quebrar esa pared. Logró su victoria un minuto más tarde cuando el otro tomó con sus manos un par de mechones castaños de su nuca y gritó su nombre mientras se arqueaba.

(La historia es esta)

La noche es casi perfecta así,

disfrutaremos la vida los dos,

somos fuego en el fuego y ya,

estamos quemándonos.

¡No p…uedo más! Siento que voy a venir…me. ¡Por favor!—la voz de Joey era suplicante al decirlo la de Seto fue tajante al contestar.

¡No! Necesito verte, olerte, sentirte cuando te vienes, nunca eres más mío que así—dijo el castaño con su boca a milímetros de su nuez de Adán, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre la piel húmeda y enfebrecida, Wheeler cerró los ojos, le aferró fuerte con sus manos y se dejó llevar.

Estaba en brazos de su amante. El único que tendría. Eso siempre lo supo. Pero nunca esperó que su dueño algún día lo reclamaría, con esa voracidad, son ese fuego. Jamás soñó que todo eso se volviera realidad.

(Somos fuego en el fuego hoy)

La descarga de su cuerpo lo dejó sin aliento y se escurrió por entre sus vientres con una viscosa calidez. Joseph sintió entonces como el propio Seto no podía más.

(Somos fuego en el fuego hoy)

Kaiba se vino dentro del melado ya sin fuerzas para más después de haber sentido la angustiante anticipación todo ese tiempo y la dulce presión en su falo que lo condujo a venirse dentro de esa cálida prisión que era el cuerpo de su amante.

Había descubierto lo que era ese deseo que te vuela la cabeza, que no te deja pensar, que solo te hace buscar sentir y querer tener al otro a tus pies, solo para ti, solo deseándote y amándote con una posesividad que él jamás había experimentado.

La canción "Fuego en el fuego" de Eros Ramazzoti fue la que desde un principio me ha inspirado en esta historia y creí muy apropiado ponerla aquí para que lo supieran y para que los que no la conocen lo hagan. Es muy sugestiva y pasional como todo lo italiano.

Estoy contenta con este trabajo porque hubo de todo un poco. Yo sabía que era una historia corta y me alegra que terminara bien y redonda.

Un gran saludo a todos aquellos que me han acompañado y mi más sincero agradecimiento.

Espero veros en mis otras historias y ahora me dedicaré si me es posible a terminar COMO PERRO Y GATO que sé que muchos de ustedes leen, así que para ustedes no es un adiós sino un hasta luego.

Mata ne.

 _ **Desire Némesis**_

 _ **2/3/2014**_


End file.
